Fade to Black
by Daring Duo
Summary: The sequel, or continuation, of The White Room in which John and Rodney get into all kinds of trouble working as slaves and battling Kolya.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to The White Room and you really should read it first if you haven't. Basically . . . on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything and aren't making any money, blah, blah, blah.

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 1**

"But . . . but . . . he's dead," sputtered Rodney, pointing at the screen as his face drained of color.

John clenched his jaws together so hard he expected his teeth to shatter. "Kolya," he breathed out in a hoarse whisper.

Kolya smiled, but it was an intimidating expression, his eyes glittering in a way that suggested madness. "Colonel Sheppard. I imagine you're a little surprised to see me. News of my death was a bit premature, as you can well see." He chuckled as if laughing at some inside joke that no one else heard.

"What do you want?" asked Elizabeth sharply.

Kolya chuckled again. "I believe I have learned a few things about negotiating with your people from my past mistakes. This deal is offered to Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. I will trade the people I have taken for the two of you."

"No," said Elizabeth. "I told you before, we don't make deals with terrorists. That policy has not changed."

Kolya shrugged his shoulders. "That's too bad. Who do you prefer I kill first?" He leaned out of sight of the camera and pulled Teyla up next to him by her hair. Her bruised face grimaced, but she did not cry out. Kolya pressed the barrel of his gun next to her temple and smiled from behind her. "Do you have any last words for your _friends _in Atlantis?"

Teyla looked firmly into the camera and her expression calmed. "John, do not even consider trading yourself or –"

Kolya smacked her across the face, jarring the camera and knocking her clear of the lens. They heard a thud and a groan that was unmistakably Teyla.

"Kolya, wait!" John yelled, grabbing Kolya's attention and stopping his motion as he had been bringing up his gun. "Look, just talk to me a minute. I know why you want me, but what do you need McKay for?" He ignored the way Elizabeth was looking at him like he'd lost his mind and shaking her head.

Kolya paused a moment as the smile crept back across his face and adjusted the camera so that it was level again. "I can assure you that no harm would come to Dr. McKay. As I'm sure you are aware, my forces are somewhat limited these days. I have formed an alliance with another government and we are assisting one another in fulfilling our needs. I wish retribution against you for the Genii you have killed and the trouble you have caused me. They have a wealth of devices left by the Ancestors and need someone to both repair and activate them so that they may be of use. Dr. McKay will be given over to them. If he is as interested in Ancestor technology as he seems, he may even be happy in his new life."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, my secret dream has always been to live a life of slave labor after watching a friend die a horrible death. How are you even alive? We saw Sheppard kill you."

Kolya grunted and chuckled again. "Let's just say I was prepared for such an event. Some special webbing woven into my uniform and a capsule I carry to mimic the effects of death for several hours enabled my survival. When my body was returned to my people, they simply revived me."

"I should have had Carson do an autopsy," mumbled John.

"Yeah, well, we know to do that next time," added Rodney.

Kolya's smile disappeared and his expression hardened. "I need your decision, Colonel. I have four of your people I will trade for the two of you. Otherwise they die immediately."

"Four?" asked Elizabeth. "What happened to the other two?"

Kolya's expression did not change. "I regret that they were killed in the initial encounter. Now, do we arrange a trade or do you watch your friends die?" The camera rotated to lock onto Kolya's arm and then the gun trained on Teyla as she lay sprawled in the floor. John couldn't help but be proud of her has she held herself up, leaning against her elbow as she stared at Kolya defiantly.

John glanced over at Rodney, his eyes wide with fear as he nodded. "No," said Elizabeth. "John, you can't do this. He'll kill all of you."

John looked back at the screen. "Kolya, wait. We'll trade. But I have some conditions to make sure you actually release your hostages."

The camera came back to focus on Kolya and his smug smile. "As I would have expected."

"John!" Elizabeth moved so that her face was close to his. "Don't do this."

He looked at her and remembered another time she had tried to talk him out of his duty. "I have to." She flinched. "He will kill them, Elizabeth, and you know it. This way, Rodney and I have a chance."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and then moved away, turning her head. He thought it ironic they had all worked so long and hard to help him recover, to get himself back, and now he was handing himself over to Kolya. He knew the man undoubtedly had a relatively quick execution planned for him and there probably would be little chance to escape. He was counting on Rodney's ingenuity to get himself back to Atlantis, though. He had faith in the scientist. John turned back to the screen. "Okay, Kolya, here's the deal."

oOo

John stepped through the stargate with his P90 up and ready. He was met by the guns of five men dressed in old Genii uniforms, as well as another five in dark green uniforms he didn't recognize. He paused and looked around, finally locating Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, and Lt. Davis. They all had bruised faces with dried blood smeared on their skin and their dirty, torn clothes. Tired expressions indicated they probably hadn't slept since their capture the day before. John gave them a short nod.

John was beginning to worry when he finally heard the blip of Rodney exiting the wormhole, followed by his limping, uneven steps. A quick glance proved that the scientist was definitely there, favoring his right ankle, which was now supported in a brace. Carson had traded the cast for the brace a few hours ago, stating that Rodney's ankle was healed enough for the change. No one had stated out loud that the change was to keep Rodney from being stuck in the cast in case they ended up not being able to get back to Atlantis for a while.

John tapped his radio while keeping an eye on Kolya. "Elizabeth, we're both here, along with about ten enemy soldiers, Lorne, and the others. We'll contact you when the others are ready to return to Atlantis so you can shut the gate down for them to dial out. Be sure you keep it open until then so no surprises can dial in."

"_Understood. John . . . good luck."_

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Kolya stepped out from the line of soldiers. "Nice sentiments, but it's not going to happen. I will have satisfaction very soon now. And when I show the Genii that I have avenged the deaths of their loved ones, it will be easy to take control from Ladon."

John snorted loudly. "Still living in fantasyland, I see. I want my people released now."

Kolya eyed the two men, standing side by side on the platform. "Move away from the gate and we will release them."

John nodded and leaned over toward Rodney. "Okay, just like we talked about." John moved slowly forward, careful not to get too far ahead of Rodney's limping gait. As they moved away from the ring, they placed their backs together, their guns aimed at the soldiers around them.

Kolya grinned as he watched them. "We have you outnumbered, Colonel. All I would have to do is give the order and none of you would return to Atlantis."

John smiled, his expression dark and humorless. "And all I'd have to do is pull the trigger and you'd be dead. You may have noticed that I'm keeping my gun trained on your big head. One false move and you die."

Kolya's grin faded away. "And then you would die."

John chuckled. "I could accept that, knowing that I killed you first. I'm funny that way." He glared at Kolya with an expression he hoped assured the man knew he was serious.

"Don't worry, Sheppard. I will honor our agreement."

Ronon grunted and spit on the ground, growling under his breath. Kolya just looked amused. "Better keep your dog on a leash, Colonel. My men might get . . . nervous."

It was then John noticed that several of the soldiers were almost as bruised as his people and that made him almost swell with pride. His people had obviously given as much as they'd taken, but their wounds were more noticeable because they had not been cared for. When they were far enough from the gate, John nodded at Kolya.

"Okay, they go home now or we start shooting."

Kolya laughed out loud, nodding to his men. "Release them."

John tapped his radio as his people moved toward the gate. "Okay, they're going to the DHD. Shut it down."

Teyla gave him a frowning nod as she passed, a look bordering on disappointment crossing her face. Ronon was outwardly scowling at him.

"You shouldn't have traded, Sheppard," commented the former runner as he passed.

John just looked at him. "I had to big guy. I don't leave my people behind." He looked away from Ronon to lock eyes with Lorne. "Get them home."

Lorne just nodded, looking as defeated as John had ever seen him look. "Not your fault, Major." Lorne looked away as he reached the DHD and watched Teyla dial, his head hanging low. The gate flared to life and they watched as the puddle belched forward and then drew back.

"Elizabeth, they're coming through. Shut it down as soon as they get there," said John. Ronon looked back, as if contemplating launching an attack. John shook his head. The big man clenched his jaws together and took Teyla's arm, gently guiding her to the gate as she allowed herself to lean against him. The two of them stepped forward, followed by Lorne and Davis. The gate shut down immediately, leaving only the sound of the breeze in the trees for a moment.

Kolya stood looking expectantly at John, who sighed and nodded. "Okay, Kolya." He let the front of his P90 fall forward and handed it to the large soldier next to him. Rodney hesitated before reluctantly handing his weapon over as well.

Kolya took the weapon from the soldier and looked at it. "Don't worry, Colonel, we'll make good use of this."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Not for long. Gee, I forgot to bring any extra ammo for it and there isn't much in there." Kolya smiled and grunted as he looked down at the gun.

"I can't say I expected less, but still, I was hoping." He looked around at the men as they took the two Lantean's side arms and vests. "Bind their hands behind them. Colonel Sheppard has a tendency to be less than cooperative."

"Where are we going?" John asked as his wrists were pulled tight, fighting the urge to wince from the burning pain.

"You get to meet my new ally when we deliver Dr. McKay. And then it is time for you and I to return to my base of operations where you will die a slow and agonizing death." Kolya stepped closer, putting his face just inches from Sheppard's. "I have ways of stretching death out so that it takes days. I look forward to watching you suffer."

John didn't flinch as he shifted forward until their noses almost touched. "Bring it on, Kolya."

They stood glaring at one another for several seconds, no one else daring to move, before Kolya finally backed away and waved his hand at the two prisoners. "Bring them. Adala waits." He marched over to the DHD and dialed, leading the way through once the wormhole had established.

John walked through the puddle to emerge in a flat field, neatly trimmed with a roughly paved road through the middle. Two vehicles that looked like enlarged golf carts sat waiting on them, each with a driver. As he and Rodney were herded into separate cars, he looked up to see three towers rising from a city less than a mile away. Although much smaller than Atlantis, the design was unmistakably Ancient. John looked over his shoulder to find McKay looking at him with an expression that said he'd noticed it too.

"Turn around!" barked the soldier behind him, cuffing John on the side of the face with the butt of his gun. John felt the burn of the cut on the side of his mouth and tasted the blood that confirmed the injury.

"You could have just asked," he murmured, leveling his gaze at the city as the carts lurched forward with a jolt. As they approached the city, he became more and more convinced that it was a small replica of Atlantis. The towers were much less numerous and definitely shorter, but the shape of the city seemed the same. The transport vehicles took them to one of the entrances near the center of the star-like shape.

They were roughly helped out of the vehicles and pushed toward the door. Guards in matching green uniforms admitted them and they were escorted to what appeared to be a replica of the gateroom, but without the gate. The lighting was dim and most of it came from windows or support lighting that had been added to the room. As soon as they entered, the lights of the city came on and control panels at the edge of the room began to light up. Everyone but John and Rodney looked around, babbling in surprise at the city coming alive.

A woman seated in what could only be described as an elaborate throne stood and began walking toward them. She had long brown hair that shimmered almost like silk as she glided across the room. The long blue dress that she wore seemed to almost flow around her. As she got closer, her almond-shaped brown eyes and delicate features caught John's attention. She was unmistakably one of the most beautiful women John had ever laid eyes on.

"Commander Kolya," she cooed, making a small sound similar to a cat purr as she stopped to inspect the prisoners. "You have truly honored your word. So, which one of these is mine?" She stopped in front of John and raised her hand to stroke her long fingers down the side of his face. "I hope it's this one."

"I'm afraid not, Lady Adala. That is Colonel John Sheppard, the man responsible for the deaths of many Genii. He is mine. The other is Dr. Rodney McKay and he is the one I was telling you about. He is able to fix anything, if he is to be believed, and he is able to activate the devices of the Ancestors."

Adala pouted and put her index finger under John's chin before dropping her hand. "Too bad. This one is very handsome." She turned to Rodney and smiled. "But he is not bad either," she breathed out, slinking close enough for Rodney to smell her soft, musky scent. "So, was it you who made my city come alive? I will have to properly thank you."

Rodney stepped back nervously. "Well, as much as I'd like to take credit, it was probably gene-boy over there." He nodded toward John.

Adala stepped back a few steps and looked at them. "I thought Commander Kolya said that you were the one who could make things work."

Rodney looked smug and he smiled and gave a short nod. "Well, I can fix pretty much anything and I do have the gene, but . . . " He noticed the confused look on Adala's face. "Uh, it's the part of our makeup that allows us to interact with the Ancient technology. I have it and can activate most things, but Sheppard has it stronger and he can turn on anything that isn't totally broken." Realizing the opportunity to rescue Sheppard from Kolya, Rodney continued. "Yeah, you would be much better off to keep both of us. I can fix things and he can activate and run them."

"Why do I not just keep Sheppard then?" she asked Rodney.

John stepped forward. "Well, because Rodney is the guy that fixes things. All I can do is turn them on." Real hope was stirring in him for the first time since he'd stepped through the gate. If they could stay together, then their chances of surviving and getting home got exponentially better.

Adala turned quickly to Kolya, who was beginning to look uncomfortable. "Is this true? Is Sheppard the better one at turning things on?"

Kolya sighed. "They are just trying to save Colonel Sheppard. McKay is the only one you need. Sheppard is mine, that was the deal we made."

Adala walked around in a tight circle and then motioned to one of the girls standing at the edge of the room. The girl hurried off and returned a few seconds later with a device that looked like an extra large life signs detector, being about twice as long. Adala motioned for the guard to untie Rodney and then took the apparatus and handed it to him. "What is this?"

Rodney looked down at the rectangular instrument as it glowed faintly. The screen tried to come on for a moment, then flickered and went off. He had felt a slight surge of power, but not enough to tell what the thing did. Adala grabbed it from him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what it does yet."

The woman walked over to John, who the guards had already untied, and handed him the device. It lit up immediately, the screen flashing on and Ancient text appearing. "It's a medical scanner." He touched a corner and held the thing over his arm, the bones of his forearm appearing immediately. Rodney had moved over to look over his shoulder.

"Wow, that is cool."

John nodded. "Look, you can even see where I broke my arm when I was ten."

Rodney squinted and then nodded. "Oh, yeah, you can. How did you break your arm?"

"I jumped off the garage to impress Judy Claymore."

Rodney chuckled. "It figures, injured trying to impress some girl. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, it worked. She gave me a kiss and said it was the bravest thing she'd ever seen and then she held my hand . . . until my mom came out and saw me and just about had a heart attack."

"Enough!" roared Kolya, jerking the instrument out of Sheppard's hand and handing it back to Adala. "Colonel Sheppard had a debt to pay to me and to my people. He will be coming with me."

Adala's eyes narrowed and her soldiers around the room immediately stiffened, obviously making the Genii nervous. "It seems Dr. McKay was telling the truth about Colonel Sheppard. And it would appear that he can also read the language of the Ancestors, something that I'm sure will be useful. I wish to keep both men."

Kolya's scowl deepened and a dangerous smile formed on his lips. "So you do not plan on honoring our agreement?"

Adala's features slowly morphed from dangerous to seductive as she stepped closer to the Genii, arching one eyebrow at him. "Actually, I was thinking we could work out a new deal to replace the old one. I told you there would be extra funds and equipment for your men if I liked the product you brought me. You have exceeded my highest expectations, so I am prepared to double the bonus I offered. Also, I have a proposal about the Colonel that I think will make both of us happy."

John frowned and slid a glance at Rodney, who was looking a bit nervous himself. Anything that was going to make Kolya happy couldn't be good for him.

Kolya tilted his head a little. "I'm listening."

"Well," she drawled, moving over to circle John as she ran her finger down his collarbone and around his neck. "I'm getting the impression that John, here," she leaned forward, her lips to John's ear. "You don't mind if I call you John, do you?" Without waiting for an answer, she patted his cheek and moved back over to stand in front of Kolya. "You seem to think John is a dangerous man."

"He killed over sixty of my men in one night," replied Kolya.

"That was self defense," said Rodney. "You invaded our city and tried to take it over, what did you expect?"

"We were only attempting to take back what was ours," countered Kolya. "A device your people took by force after we attempted to work together to defeat the Wraith."

John felt his anger rising as he clenched his fists by his side. "Tell the truth Kolya. Cowan lied to us to get our help and then he's the one who tried to ambush us and take our ship and weapons. And when you invaded Atlantis, you killed my men first, men you didn't have to kill. Then you tortured Rodney and threatened Elizabeth in attempt to take the city for yourself. If you and Cowan hadn't been so impatient and greedy, we could have been strong allies."

Adala raised her eyebrows as she watched the exchange, observing the anger in each man's demeanor. "I have seen enough. I am not here to judge the previous actions of either of you. You could both be lying for all I know. But I do know I need both these men to get our city running properly. John did not deny killing your men, so I accept your word that he is dangerous, which means I will have to use manpower to keep him in line. My proposal will fulfill your need to punish him, as well as help me keep him from causing trouble."

"You know . . . if you hurt him . . . he can't help with the city," stammered Rodney, his voice weak and slightly high pitched. John gave him a small smile, appreciating what his friend was trying to do.

Adala turned to look at John, appraising him from head to foot. "He's a bit pale and skinny."

"He's been sick for a while," offered Rodney.

"McKay!" scolded John. He appreciated Rodney trying to help him, but not enough to let the man work at making him look weak in front of his most hated enemy.

"Well, you have. We didn't work all these months to get you back and have you almost returned to normal only to have Kolya kill you over some stupid vendetta." In his anger, Rodney inadvertently shifted his weight to his injured foot and almost fell over. John caught him and helped hold him steady while Rodney regained his footing.

"How very touching," said Kolya sarcastically before turning back to Adala. "Now get on with it. What is your suggestion?"

"We often punish our criminals with lashes. I propose one lash for each of your men killed."

Kolya seemed to consider it for a minute, staring at John the whole time. "You do know that over sixty lashes would probably kill him," he said with a smile.

Adala moved over to stand beside Kolya and took his arm. "Only if you gave them all at once. What if you gave him twenty lashes, wait for him to heal, and then return to give him twenty more. If you divide his punishment into three parts, then he will be injured and in pain so that he cannot cause me trouble for a while and you will have three opportunities to inflict punishment by your own hand." She leaned closer to the side of his face. "Just think, you will be able to feel the leather break his skin and draw blood at each strike. You will control the power of the blow and therefore, his pain. Three separate times, you can watch him bleed and hear him cry out. Does that not . . . excite you?" she asked, her voice low and husky, her lips only an inch from his skin.

Kolya had a feral grin on his face and a mad glint in his eye. "Yes, it does, but he will still be alive when I am done."

"Yes, and he will be scarred for life by your hand. And because of you, his life will be one of service to me. He will have no control over his days or his nights, only what I command. Surely, for a man like him, that is worse than death."

Kolya was grinning now, obviously growing to like the plan. John didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Neither option sounded very pleasant to him.

Adala stepped away from Kolya and put her hands on her hips. "All right, I see you are going to drive a hard bargain. I will triple the bonus for you and your men and I will give you an option. After you have given John the three sets of lashes, if you do not think the punishment is enough, I will _consider _letting you choose another form of punishment. I emphasize the word _consider._ The final decision will be mine, based on what I think is fair, John's condition at the time, and how valuable he has been to me." She turned to furrow her brow slightly at John. "If he has not pleased me, then perhaps I will let you kill him in the manner of your choice."

Kolya sighed and nodded. "You are a hard woman to negotiate with, Lady Adala, but I accept your terms. When can we begin Sheppard's punishment?"

Adala clapped and smiled. "Oh, good, I'm glad that is over. Bargaining is such a weary process, don't you agree?" She looked at the sun streaming through the window. "I believe we have time for you to conduct your first lashing of John and then we can enjoy a splendid dinner to celebrate. Guards, please escort John to the proper room and secure him." Two guards grabbed John by the arms and began pushing him toward a door. After a few attempts at pulling away, he quickly decided he wasn't getting out of their iron grip, especially since he still wasn't exactly up to full strength. He was already so tired he could barely stand on his own.

Adala looked at Rodney a moment. "Take Rodney too. He should probably watch so he knows what to expect if he gets out of line."

As the guards hustled Rodney past Adala, he turned to look over his shoulder. "That's _Dr. McKay_ to you."

"He is rather amusing." Adala smiled and held out her arm to Kolya. "Would you care to escort me?"

Kolya looped his arm through hers and then placed his other hand on her forearm. "I'd love to, Lady Adala. I have a feeling we are going to have a long and mutually beneficial relationship."

"As do I, Commander Kolya," she cooed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 2**

Rodney's stress level skyrocketed when he was pulled into the darkened room in the lower levels of the city. Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, he could only describe the room as a torture chamber. A dirty table with stained restraints sat on the left side of the room, while a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist office sat on the right, sporting similar restraints. Rodney felt nausea coil in his gut when he realized the stains were dried blood. Trays of knives and sharpened instruments sat beside each.

He tore his gaze away as the guard shoved him forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall to his knees, which smacked painfully against the floor.

"Get up."

"I wouldn't have to get up if you didn't knock me down." The guard nudged him painfully in the leg, making him yelp. "Fine, I'm getting up." Rodney pushed off the floor, leaning heavily on his good leg. When he was upright again, he saw Sheppard, shirtless and being shackled in front of him. The pilot's back was to him as they snapped the manacles on his wrists and hoisted them up, draping the chain across a hook suspended from the ceiling. John's body was stretched out so that he barely kept his feet on the ground. Rodney's mind suddenly latched onto the fact that John was about to be whipped and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

One of the guards grabbed Rodney by the arm, jerking him over to stand by the wall. "Over here, unless you want to be in the line of fire," the large man barked. Rodney looked up at the huge guard, swallowing as he noticed the man was at least as tall as Ronon. Kolya and Adala strolled in, Kolya chuckling when he saw John's bare back waiting for him.

One of the guards walked over to hand Kolya a whip, which he took in his hand and studied as he allowed it to uncoil. "Have fun, Commander," Adala said as she moved away. Kolya cracked the whip on the floor a couple of times to get the feel of it.

"I'd like to have a few practice runs, to be sure my aim and stroke are correct."

Adala giggled and nodded. "An excellent idea. You may have three."

Kolya stared at John for a few seconds before bringing the whip up and abruptly snapping it down. The tip of the leather strand made contact with John's upper right arm and shoulder, causing him to flinch forward. Rodney could see the muscles tense, waiting for the next blow. The second strike hit him in the back of the neck and across his left shoulder blade, leaving a bloody trail. Kolya grinned as he prepared for his last practice swing. "I think I have it now." The third stroke left a bleeding stripe from right shoulder to the waistband of his pants.

Kolya walked over to stand beside John, watching the sweat roll down the side of his face, his jaw clenched in pain. "What's the matter Sheppard? I haven't even started yet." Kolya grinned as he leaned closer to the bound man. "But I'm about to. I want you to remember every Genii that you killed that day."

John finally moved his gaze from the wall a few inches in front of him to Kolya. "How about if I just think about killing you instead."

Kolya turned and walked back to his original position, raising the whip with a fury in his eyes and bringing it down so hard he grunted with the effort. The sound of the leather striking bare flesh echoed around the room, making Rodney want to hurl. He wanted to look away, but that seemed cowardly. If he couldn't stop his friend from getting hurt in this way, he should at least suffer through it with him.

Every stripe left Sheppard drooping lower, his head beginning to loll to one side. Every stroke left the Colonel shuddering in its wake. Rodney began to think, no, to hope, that Sheppard had passed out. But the next stripe brought a flinch and a strangled moan. By the time they reached twenty, the pilot was no longer supporting any of his weight, leaving Rodney afraid he'd dislocate a shoulder or worse.

Adala walked over to join Kolya as he coiled the bloody whip up and handed it to the guard who had first given it to him. "That was . . . invigorating," he said as he turned back to Adala. "I believe I like your solution to our little problem."

Rodney hurried over to where two of the guards were lowering John's arms while a third man supported his weight. John's eyes fluttered as he struggled to remain conscious, moaning as the supporting guard put his hand across torn flesh of his back.

"Be careful," Rodney barked, watching them unlock the iron shackles and pull them open to reveal wrists rubbed raw and bloody. "Oh, God, I hope these people have antibiotics or you are so dead."

Rodney wanted to support John's weight himself, to keep everyone else from touching the man, but he knew with his injured ankle they'd both just end up on the floor. So he had to settle for keeping a close eye on the two guards who now supported his swaying friend. He winced when Adala and Kolya approached them.

"How are you feeling, Colonel?" asked Kolya smugly. "Because you really don't look well. Perhaps you should lie down."

Adala ran one finger down the side of John's face, gently scraping her nail against the flesh of his cheek. "He's right, John, you don't look well. Come and I will show you and Rodney to your room so that you may rest." She leaned forward and touched her lips to his sweaty forehead, which had dipped forward as he sagged between the guards. His head shot up as she pulled away and he glared at the beautiful ruler.

Kolya laughed and gave a nod of approval. "Well, Colonel, until the next time. I shall look forward to it with great anticipation."

John let his eyes rove over to Kolya, his lids only half open. "Egomae voluntas caedere tu," he whispered.

Kolya's eyes widened and he then he frowned. "What did he say?"

Rodney smiled as they began moving forward. "He said, and I quote, 'I will kill you'. I think the threat carries more meaning when said in Ancient, don't you?" He followed Sheppard out the door, not bothering to look back.

Adala led them down several corridors and up three flights of stairs before opening the door to their bedroom. Rodney was shocked to step in and see two beds, one on either side, with what appeared to be a dresser between them. A small table with three chairs sat near the foot of one of the beds, while a couple of lounging chairs sat near the foot of the other. All in all, it looked quite comfortable.

Adala motioned to one of the beds. "Place him there." They deposited Sheppard on the bed and he crawled forward enough to lay on his stomach, his feet hanging off the side. "Fetch Telyn to help with the Colonel and tell Commander Kolya I will join him in a moment. Make sure the guards are stationed outside as we arranged." The two men nodded and left.

Adala turned to Rodney and smiled coyly. "You seem surprised, Rodney."

Rodney let his mouth hang open a few moments while he collected his thoughts. "I . . . I am. We usually get thrown into some dark, damp cell in a dungeon. If we're lucky, we get some buggy straw to lie on."

Adala quirked her eyebrow up as she had earlier. "I am not a barbarian. I treat my servants well, as long as they serve me satisfactorily. Do not disappoint me and your life will be quite comfortable."

The door opened to admit a petite girl who looked like she was barely twenty carrying a tray with bottles, cloths, and bandages. She was dressed in loose tan pants and a long red shirt made of a lightweight fabric, a simple strap acting as a belt around her waist. Her reddish brown hair had been cut short, the ends curling out slightly. She set the tray down and bowed deeply to Lady Adala.

"I was told you summoned me to tend to an injured stranger," she said softly, keeping her head bowed.

"Rodney, this is Telyn. She will assist you in cleaning and bandaging John. She is young, but very knowledgeable about matters of healing, so you should listen to her advice if you want John to get better. I will have food sent up a little later."

"Uh, hi. I'm Rodney." He watched the timid girl give him a small nod before turning back to Adala. "So, this is where we stay?"

"Yes, there is a bed for each of you and you will share a room for your personal functions," she said as she pointed to what was obviously the bathroom. "There will be guards posted at your door at all times and I'm afraid we will be keeping it locked. Since we could not get the city to work for us, I had my own locks installed in places where they were needed. Do not try my patience by trying to escape or you will regret it. Now, I must attend to my guests. Rodney, I will come for you in the morning so that you may begin your duties."

"We need to get him up on the bed," said Telyn, after Adala left the room.

Rodney looked at John, lying cross-wise on the bed. He swallowed several times in an attempt to fight the rising bile at the sight of John's mutilated back. He'd seen tenderized meat that was in better shape. "Yeah, okay." They got on opposite sides and gripped John's arms, encouraging him to help as they moved him up so that his head was on the pillow and his feet no longer hung off the side. Rodney took the pilot's boots off and John wiggled his toes.

"Thnx," came the muffled announcement from the pillow. John turned his head more to the side and tried opening his eyes. "Rod'y, you okay?" He tried to push up, but quickly gave up as he winced and let himself fall back down.

"I'm fine. It's you that's messed up, as usual. Don't try to move, we're going to get you cleaned up."

John's lids fluttered in his losing battle with consciousness. "Who's . . . we?" His eyes stayed shut as Telyn sat on the edge of the bed, a dish of golden liquid in her lap as she squeezed out a cloth and began cleaning John's back. John flinched away from the touch, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Rodney, tensed to grab the bowl if he didn't like the answer.

The girl smiled shyly. "I will not hurt him, I promise. The water contains the sap of the maobrie herb. It will help with the sickness."

"You mean it will keep his back from getting infected?"

Telyn shook her head. "No, I'm afraid it is not that powerful, but it can help weaken the infection so that his body has a better chance of fighting it off. Those injured in the room of pain always get the sickness, at least if they survive their injuries they do."

Rodney looked at the bloody ribbons of flesh and thought back to the filthy weapon that used to inflict the injuries. Infection wasn't a possibility, it was a given. He had no way to prevent it and it infuriated him. Glancing at the large green eyes currently staring at him, he wondered if he could trust her. It occurred to him that he didn't have much choice. "Okay, do what you can for him."

Telyn smiled and nodded. "I will do my best . . . Rodney." She turned back to John, gently bathing his back. Rodney paced the room, cringing with every barely audible moan. When she was finished, the water in the bowl was a dark red from the dirt and blood she had cleaned away.

"We need to get him to sit up so that I can properly apply the bandages," she said as she put away the bowl. She bent over to put her face by John's ear. "John, we need to help you sit up. Can you assist us?"

John groaned and opened his eyes part way. "Sit 'p?" he asked.

"Yes, Colonel, sit up. Come on, let us do most of the work." _I'm starting to sound like Carson, _Rodney thought as he took John by one arm and worked with Telyn to get John sitting on the side of the bed. He hated the whole process, since John's face was scrunched in pain and his breathing hitched once the movement started. John was trembling by the time he was upright.

"Good, now Rodney is going to help you stay steady." Telyn looked up at Rodney. "Take him by the shoulders to keep him from falling over while I wrap the bandages around him." Rodney watched closely as the young girl bandaged his friend quickly and efficiently, barely touching him enough to elicit any outward signs of increased pain. When she was done, she quickly cleaned and bandaged both wrists.

"That's great, but can we let him lay down yet?" asked Rodney, noticing that his friend looked almost as white as his new bandages and that he was now shivering uncontrollably.

"We need to get him to drink some hashnooke soup. It will strengthen him so that he may last through the sickness that is to come. I mean no insult, but he looks as if he needs some extra help. Is he always this thin?"

Rodney sighed and shook his head. "Not quite this thin. He's been ill for a while. We were just getting him back on his feet when all this happened." His voice lowered to barely a whisper. "It's so unfair."

Telyn took a covered earthen container and poured some of the contents into a mug. Picking it up, she brought it to Sheppard and kneeled in front of him. "John, you need to drink this. It will help make you stronger and I have added something to help with the pain."

John batted his eyelids a few times before sluggishly reaching out for the mug. Telyn kept her hands around his, steadying his grip. "That's right. It's still warm, but not hot."

"Warm," John mumbled as he tried to bring the mug to his lips. Rodney could tell that if he hadn't had help, Sheppard would have dropped the mug. Even with her help, it shook slightly as he tried to drink out of it, dribbling a trail down his chin. Telyn managed to get most of the mug into the injured man before he pushed it away and refused to drink more.

"Need t'lay down," he mumbled as his body began to slump forward. Quickly setting the mug down, Telyn helped Rodney get John back on his stomach and covered him with a soft blanket. As she gathered everything together, a guard walked in with a tray containing two plates of food.

"Lady Adala sent the two of you some food. Just leave everything by the door when you're done and we'll collect it later." He set the tray on the small table and left. Rodney checked to make sure Sheppard seemed to be sleeping and then walked over to sit down at the table across from Telyn.

"This is my first time to have room service while being held prisoner. So, this looks edible," he commented as he studied the plate of food. "You don't know if any of this has lemon, do you?" After catching her confused expression, he shook his head. "Never mind, I'll take my chances. I'm starved."

"You say strange things, Rodney." Telyn shook her head as she dipped her spoon into the food. After eating in silence for several moments, she paused to look up at the scientist. "You and John are friends?"

Rodney glanced over at the sleeping figure in the bed. "I guess we are."

Telyn smiled as she watched the man across from her. "You do not know?"

Rodney seemed to startle out of his stupor and looked back at the girl, noticing her eyes seemed much older than the rest of her. "No, I know. We are friends. We just . . . " He made a circle in the air with his spoon as he verbally stumbled. "We've been through a lot together and . . . we rely on each other . . . we trust each other . . . at least I think we do. Anyway, we just don't . . . you know, talk about that kind of thing very much." He focused his attention on his food, pushing his spoon through what looked like chocolate pudding.

Telyn laughed, a light and happy sound that made Rodney smile, forgetting their dire circumstances for just a second. "You are a very unusual man. Is your friend, John, as odd as you?"

Rodney couldn't let this one pass as he scooped up a spoon of what he hoped actually was pudding. "Oh, he's even odder than I am."

oOo

John felt like he was riding some kind of wave, but not a good one. Dull pain throbbed incessantly, broken only by sudden stabs of intense burning that threatened to take his breath away. He felt like he was fighting just to keep his head above water. He instinctively reached out for Atlantis.

He touched something. It wasn't Atlantis, but similar. A presence that responded to his frantic search for comfort. Recoiling at first, uncertain about this new presence, he gradually let his guard back down. They explored one another, each apprehensive and uncertain. But the waves of pain descended again, making him lose his focus. Slowly, the presence wrapped its arms around him, warming him and easing his suffering.

oOo

"Wake up, Dr. McKay."

Rodney swiped his hand at whoever was shaking his shoulder. He didn't recognize the voice, but he was way too tired to be waking up. "Go 'way."

"Dr. McKay, I must insist that you get up. Lady Adala will come for you shortly and she will expect you to be ready."

_Lady who? _Rodney's eyes snapped open as the memory of what happened shoved itself to the forefront of his brain. _Oh crap, I forgot. We're totally screwed . . . again._

"Dr. McKay?"

"I'm up!" he yelled, getting his vision focused enough to see the slightly nervous man in front of him. The boy was young and dressed in a guard's uniform, although he didn't sound like the guards Rodney had met so far. The sandy-haired youth looked almost apologetic at waking the scientist. "Who are you?"

"I'm Casnar. I'm one of the guards on duty right now . . . outside your room."

"Well, maybe you should get back outside then."

Casnar paused, still looking nervous and uncertain.

"Well, what is it?" asked Rodney as he sat up. He'd been up most of the night checking on John and he had the headache to prove it. After squirming and moaning for a few hours, the pilot had gone suddenly silent and still, making Rodney afraid that something was seriously wrong. So he found himself jumping up to take the man's pulse and make sure he was still breathing every fifteen or twenty minutes. He'd finally dozed off from exhaustion just before dawn.

"Uh, sir, Adala sent you some clean clothes and I've also brought breakfast. She will be here shortly, so you need to prepare."

"Look, Castor, I've –"

"Casnar."

"Right, whatever, I've been up most of the night with my friend over there, you know, the one they whipped senseless yesterday, and I'm exhausted. Plus, I can't just go off and leave him alone like this. He's not even able to sit up by himself."

The young guard shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that, but Lady Adala is not someone you should argue with. I do know that she is sending Telyn to care for your friend while you are working."

Rodney sighed and rubbed his face, staring at Sheppard's shifting form on the bed. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to piss off their host with the Colonel down for the count. He should just suck it up and jump through Adala's hoops for now. At least he knew Sheppard would be cared for. Telyn was young, but she had seemed knowledgeable about treating the injured man and she seemed to care. She kind of reminded him of a young, female Carson. He chuckled, thinking he'd probably tell the sheep herder if he ever saw him again.

"Dr. McKay?"

Rodney sighed again and stood up, stretching his back. "Yes, yes, I'm going. I'll be ready, Carter."

The young man flushed. "I left your clothes on the bed and . . . it's still Casnar."

Rodney started to snap at the soldier, then stopped himself when he considered he might need friends later when they tried to escape. It occurred to him that this nervous young man might not be as hard hearted as some of the goons they had encountered yesterday and maybe he shouldn't alienate him just yet. He swallowed his original response and calmed himself. "Yes, well, sometimes I'm not very good with names. Casnar. Okay, I'll work on that."

The boy's face lit up and he grinned as he nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'll just step outside so that you can prepare."

Rodney nodded as he watched the boy leave. "Yeah, you do that." He ran his hand through his hair. What had they gotten themselves into this time? He grabbed what looked like some kind of roll and the clothes from the bed as he headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked out into the bedroom, feeling clean but ridiculous. The pants were loose and made of a rough brown fabric. The shirt was off-white and hung down well below his waist. It had a loose neck and short, loose sleeves. It seemed to be the same rough fabric the pants were made of. He felt like an extra in a peasant movie. At least he was clean though, and so were the clothes. A groan drew his attention to the bed to see John lying on his side, looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Don't you say a word about the wardrobe. I had to wear what they gave me."

A tiny smile flickered at the corners of John's lips. "I kind of like it. It has that basic, down to earth look."

"Funny. I'm sure you'll be in something similar soon. How do you feel?"

John blinked slowly a few times. "Like I had the crap beat out of me."

Rodney walked over to stand by the bed. "Appropriate, since you did. Can you sit up? Breakfast is here."

John made a face. "I don't think I can eat. Stomach feels off."

"You need to try. The rolls are okay and not too heavy."

John didn't look happy, but nodded. "Okay. Help me sit up."

Rodney reached out and took John's hand, pulling back as the man pushed himself up with his other hand, wincing the whole way. Once he was upright, Rodney steadied him as his face drained of all color and he swayed. After a few seconds, John opened his eyes.

"I'm okay now."

Rodney didn't look convinced, but he retrieved one of the rolls and handed it to John. Returning to the tray, he saw a pitcher of some kind of pink juice and poured a cup of it as well, taking it back to John. The pilot was carefully chewing the tiny bit he'd taken off the end of the roll. He accepted the cup and drank about half of the contents.

"Do you remember Telyn?"

John looked up at him, his forehead beaded with sweat. "No, who's that?"

"The girl that cleaned and bandaged your wounds last night."

John looked at him blankly. "I got nothin'." He took a small bit off the roll and frowned, handing Rodney the rest. "That's it for me." He emptied the cup and gave that back to Rodney as well.

Rodney took the cup and roll back to the tray. "What do I look like, the butler? Anyway, Telyn is their version of a healer, albeit a really young one. Still, she seems competent enough, you know, for a medical type. She's supposed to come back and stay with you today while I'm gone."

John frowned and tried to straighten his back, only to hiss and hunch forward again. "I don't need a baby sitter."

"Uh, yes you do, so don't fight it." Rodney walked over to put his hand on John's forehead. "I think you're getting warm."

John flinched away and gasped at the wave of pain that ripped through his back. "Rodney! Of course I'm warm, it's hot in here."

Rodney watched his friend struggle to straighten back up. "It's not the room, it's you."

John grunted and looked around the room, his eyes studying its features. "How'd we rate such nice accommodations? I was expecting to wake up in our typical cold dungeon cell."

Rodney shrugged his shoulders. "Guess our captors are a little more upscale this time around. Hey, I'm not complaining. I'll take a soft, clean bed over moldy hay any day of the week."

John nodded. "Yeah, me too. So what are you doing today while I lay around in the lap of luxury being waited on?"

"I have no idea. Probably getting started fixing things and getting this city back up."

"Kalara."

Rodney paused and stared at John. "What did you say?"

John looked up at him. "Her name is Kalara."

"And you know this how?"

John rubbed one hand across his face, wiping the sweat away as he worked to remain upright. Neither his head nor his stomach seemed to be happy with the position. "I . . . kind of connected with her I think. She's similar to Atlantis in many ways, and yet there's a different personality."

Rodney snorted. "She's a city, she doesn't have a personality."

John didn't respond for a moment. "She's familiar. I think I know her."

Rodney picked up another roll and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "There's no way we've been here before. I would have remembered this place."

"I don't mean that. I'm talking about . . . all that stuff in my head. I think some of it pertains to this place, but I'm still trying to sort it out. I still don't have complete control over what I remember and figuring out how it connects to everything else." He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, looking like he was ready to collapse.

"You should lie down before you fall over. You can work that stuff out later."

John shook his head and began trying to stand. Not knowing what else to do, Rodney grabbed his arm and helped him up, steadying him when he swayed dangerously to one side. "What are you doing?"

John stopped swaying and frowned in concentration. "I've gotta take care of nature before my eyeballs float away. Help me to the bathroom, because if I fall, it's not going to be pretty."

Rodney groaned and resisted the urge to wrap an arm around Sheppard to support him, not wanting to put any pressure on the man's back. "Thanks for _that _image. If you don't make it that far, I'm _not _cleaning up."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**FADE TO BLACK...part 3**

The trip to the bathroom was pure hell. John's legs didn't want to work properly and his knees buckled at one point and Rodney, trying to be helpful, wrapped an arm around John's waist, which set off wave after wave of agony. Gritting his teeth against crying out, John also fought against nausea, barely winning the fight, and he pretty much zoned out on Rodney's bumbling apology, which lasted right through relieving himself. The fact that Rodney was right there, holding John up, didn't deter him. John knew he wouldn't be able to stand on his own.

The trip back was made easier by the fact that a young man was waiting for them. He took John's other arm and they supported John back to the bed. Feeling sick to his stomach, skin slicked in a cold sweat, John tried to curl up mostly on his side, facing the newcomer. "Who...who are you?" he asked, through chattering teeth.

"My name is Casnar," the young man replied.

"He's our guard," Rodney interjected. He moved to kneel next to the bed. "How are you feeling, Colonel?" he asked, looking as pale as John felt.

It took a moment of swallowing back bile and considering whether or not to lie to Rodney, before John was able to reply. "Been better," he muttered, unable to stifle a moan of pain. His back felt like it was on fire.

Rodney jumped to his feet. "Where's Telyn? He's getting worse!"

"I am here, Rodney," Telyn called out, entering the room as she spoke. She hurried to John's side, reaching out to press one hand to his face. "The sickness has begun," she announced.

"No shit Sherlock!" Rodney snapped at her, then he clapped a hand over his mouth and looked horrified.

Telyn, to her credit, merely looked amused. She smiled at Rodney then focused all of her attention on John. "I need you to drink some more hasnooke soup.

He wasn't sure what she was talking about. Looking at her through a narrowed gaze, he realized he did remember her. Vaguely. She was very young, but she had a maturity about her that made John feel less concerned about her youth and capabilities. Still, he shook his head at her as best he could. "Not hungry," he whispered, his stomach twisting into knots at the mere thought of putting anything in to it.

"You must drink, John," Telyn said firmly. "Rodney, help me sit him up," she requested.

But it was Casnar who stepped forward to assist her, blushing all the while.

Telyn could not meet his eyes as she gave instructions. "Ease him up slowly and support him from the side." Her voice was softer as she spoke, and held a bit of a tremor. But when she looked into John's pale face, her professional demeanor returned in full force. "I know that you are hurting, John," she stated. "And that your stomach might be off. But you must drink the soup."

"I'll try," he allowed, letting her press the mug into his hand. But just one sip made his stomach recoil and he couldn't help gagging.

"You're not helping!" Rodney hissed, as he hovered close by, watching.

John appreciated his concern, but he realized Telyn was doing what she could. "Tired," John muttered. "Just want to sleep." What he really wanted was escape from the pain. Sitting up the way he was pulled on his wounds, making the pain escalate from the simple act of breathing.

Telyn studied him, then nodded. "I am going to give you something. It is powerful and will help the pain, and it has no flavor, so you should be able to swallow it down." As she spoke, she fished in her bag of goodies and came up with a small, purple, bottle.

Casnar gasped when he saw it. "Where did you get that?" He looked almost angry.

"It is part of my personal supplies," Telyn replied, looking unruffled as she measured out a precise dose into a tiny cup. To John's blurry gaze, it reminded him of the tops used for dosage on cough bottles. Only this cup wasn't made of clear plastic, it was white and shiny.

"If anyone caught you with it in your possession-" Casnar began.

Only to be cut off by Telyn. "The people that need to know, do know!" she replied, her eyes blazing a challenge at him.

He subsided, shifting a bit and making John groan in reaction. "Sorry," Casnar replied, looking abashed.

"What do you care if you hurt him?" Rodney shouted at the young guard. "Isn't hurting the slaves part of your job description?" He was pacing and running fingers through his hair and just completely wound up at this point.

"Rodney," John whispered, drawing his attention. "Don't piss off the people who hold our lives in their hands," he requested.

Telyn smiled at that. "You are a wise man, John. Now drink." She pressed the tiny cup to his mouth.

John obeyed her. He wanted the pain gone, although he would accept having it ratcheted down to merely doable. As promised, the liquid was tasteless, but it was a bit gelatinous, so he gagged a bit as it slid down his throat. Before it even hit his stomach, John could feel a coolness seeping through his veins. Then it was glossing over the fiery pain in his back, cooling it down, then washing it away. He sighed softly, feeling suddenly warm and floaty. Warm and comfortable, as opposed to hot and achy.

"Lay him down on his stomach," Telyn instructed. Then she went to work, easing the bandages from John's back. She winced at the sight of the wounds. They were red and inflamed.

"That's so not good," Rodney whispered, having hobbled closer to the bed to take a look.

Telyn nodded at him. "It is not, but it was expected."

Rodney locked eyes with her. "You can help him, right?"

"I can," Telyn declared, holding Rodney's gaze.

"We must go," Casnar interjected, staring first at Telyn, then Rodney. There was longing on his face as his eyes fluttered back over to Telyn, but he shook himself and reached for Rodney's arm.

But Rodney pulled away to lean over Sheppard. "Feel better," he said quietly, although John's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Glancing back up at Telyn, Rodney demanded, "He's still alive, right?"

She touched his arm and smiled. "He is alive, but he is going to be very ill for a time. But you must go, Rodney. Do not keep Lady Adala waiting. I will take good care of John."

"Yes, you will!" Rodney hissed at her. "Because you will regret it if you don't!" With that he stomped off, leaving Casnar to catch up to him. Then they were gone.

"You have a good friend, John," Telyn said, as she smoothed dark hair off his forehead. "And, I believe you are a strong man. You will need this strength to survive."

OoO

Rodney felt relieved when his meeting with Lady Adala happened outside the room he shared with John and was very brief. She simply told him what she expected of him then waved her hand in dismissal. Casnar then dragged Rodney off into a lab like room, eerily similar to his own lab on Atlantis. He remembered what Sheppard had said this place. That she was familiar and that she had a name. 

Moving to a console, Rodney tapped at the keyboard and information came up. Information that gave him pause. Things were different, but not as different as he might have expected. Everything was in Ancient code, which was to be expected. But it wasn't quite the same Ancient he was used too. It looked more complex. But instead of freaking Rodney out, he looked at it as a challenge. A challenge that would distract him, at least for a little bit, from his worry about Sheppard.

OoO

John slept for a time, only to dream. In his dreams, Kalara showed him things. Many of them familiar. She greeted him as an old friend. John showed her that he wasn't the one she thought he was, but that he had those memories, and she accepted that. She accepted him. When connected with her, John felt stronger.

She felt his pain and did what she could to ease it. She showed him a chamber and explained its use. She showed him how it could heal him. How easily it could erase his pain and smooth away all scars.

But the connection was broken by the presence of another. John felt a hand in his hair and an unfamiliar voice. He slitted his eyes open and realized it was Lady Adala who touched him as if she had a right too. "Benai etal firanz," he muttered.

"What are you saying, John?" Lady Adala asked, leaning over him so that he could smell the scent she wore. Something flowery and too strong.

"Maella fia longari kei," he replied, realizing that these words were familiar, yet not the Ancient he was used too. He could not seem to find the words he wanted in the language she would understand. Then he understood. He was still connected to Kalara. Wincing, John reached out and touched Lady Adala's arm, hearing a gasp of shock, only not from her. But then her voice, sharp and biting, not directed at him. Then he let his connection to Kalara wash over him and into Lady Adala. 

This time the gasp came from her. It echoed in John's ears as he spiraled away deep into Kalara.

OoO

Rodney felt sick as he stood waiting for Lady Adala to come to the lab. Casnar had informed him that the Lady was on her way and that she was, upset. Rodney was terrified at the thought of what she might be upset about. He couldn't think of anything he had done that would upset her, and he had been guarded for the couple of hours he'd been in the lab. Which left her to be upset about Sheppard. Rodney didn't want to go there.

He paced, wringing his hands and imagining the worst case scenarios ever. He was so engrossed in his agitation that he didn't hear Lady Adala's arrival, until she snapped his name.

"Rodney!"

"Yes?" He turned and moved to her immediately. "Whatever you're mad about, I didn't do it. Neither did Sheppard!" He was quick to dismiss them both as suspects.

Lady Adala looked a bit shell shocked, and the smile she bestowed upon him was a bit cold and most definitely calculating. "Oh, but John Sheppard is most definitely at fault," she purred. "You understand the Ancient language, yes?"

Rodney wasn't sure where she was going with the question, so he decided it would be best to be honest. Besides which, she already knew that he did. "Yes," he allowed.

"Good." Lady Adala clapped her hands and Casnar stepped forth to grab Rodney by the arm. "Then you will come and translate for me now."

"Translate what?" Rodney queried, even as he let himself be pulled along out the door.

Lady Adala fell into step beside him. "John has been saying things, in the language of the old ones. And making things happen that I need you to explain."

Rodney felt the pit of his stomach drop. "What kind of things?" he whispered, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"You shall see for yourself," Lady Adala replied, as she marched ahead of him, down the corridor and into the room at the end of the hall. The room where Sheppard was waiting.

Rodney was scared of what he would find.

**THE END...of part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 4**

Rodney entered the room to find John lying on his stomach across the bed, his glazed eyes only about half open. Telyn was notably absent. As he moved closer to Sheppard, he could tell the bandages were damp with sweat, small blood spots bleeding through the white cloth covering the pilot's injuries. John moaned softly and then began to mumble into the pillow.

"What is he saying?" asked Adala sharply.

"How should I know, I just got here," he snapped. "Just . . . give me a minute." Rodney sat on the edge of the bed, eliciting a grunt from Sheppard as the mattress shifted. John turned his head up slightly, trying to focus on his visitor. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and Rodney noticed that his hairline was soaked.

"Azur?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on? I leave you alone for a few hours and you get yourself in trouble."

"Kalara pollere adjuvare mihi. Egomae pollere exhibere tu." His voice was barely above a whisper as he reached out to grab Rodney's arm with a trembling hand.

Rodney felt like he'd been jolted by a surge of electricity that raced down his arm and into his body. Suddenly he found himself looking at what appeared to be an Ancient lab or medical facility of some type. He watched in fascination as people worked on consoles surrounding some type of pod with a man inside. They were most assuredly not the people who currently occupied Kalara. He was amazed that he could hear what they were saying and understand what they were doing. After several minutes, one of them opened the pod and checked on the man inside.

Rodney jerked as the connection severed, pulling his arm away from Sheppard. He blinked a few times, rubbing his head at what felt like an itch inside his brain. John's eyes were tightly closed, his breathing shallow and irregular.

"Well, what did he say? Did he show you things? What does this mean?"

"He said Kalara can help him and I think he just showed me how she can do it."

"Who's Kalara?" asked Adala suspiciously.

"The city. The name of the city is Kalara. Sheppard is able to connect with her because of his gene. She's been . . . showing him things. I think she can help heal him."

"Then you better let her," said Telyn, standing at the open door of the room. She came in with a tray of cloths and bottles. "John's fever keeps going up and I've had trouble getting it back down. He's getting weaker and the sickness is getting worse." She set her tray down and turned to Rodney. "Can she truly help him?"

"I think so, if I can find the room he showed me."

"I do not know about this," said Adala, her voice sharp and commanding. "How do I know you are not just trying to escape somehow, or take over my city? I am not sure I trust you."

Rodney sighed. "Well, of course you don't trust me, but if you don't want us working on Ancient technology, then why did you go to all this trouble to get us? Look, I'm not going to pull anything with Sheppard in this shape. I just want to help him get better."

Adala seemed to consider his words. "Describe the room that you seek."

Rodney gave them a brief description of the room he'd seen. Adala took a deep breath. "I believe that is the room he tried to show me. That is the reason I came for you. I did not know what was happening."

"Kalara was showing it to us through him. She is telling us how to help him get better. She needs him in order to run properly and she knows it, so she's trying to help." Rodney knew his voice had degraded to pleading, but he didn't care, as long as it worked. "Please."

Adala finally nodded. "I believe I know the room you seek. Telyn, continue to care for John and I will take Rodney to the room so that he may see if he can use it." She turned back to Rodney, narrowing her eyes. "Do not abuse my trust."

Rodney felt weak with relief. "I won't. I just want to help my friend." _At least for now._

"Come."

Rodney glanced down at Sheppard, whose eyes were barely open, and placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Hang in there, Colonel. I'm working on it." He didn't know if John heard him or not, since he didn't respond. Standing, Rodney followed Adala out into the hall. Two guards flanked him as he walked just behind the city ruler.

It took several minutes to arrive at their destination, but Rodney knew as soon as he walked in the room that it was the right place. He immediately began to bring consoles on line and check out the pod. Things responded sluggishly at first, but once he had them going, the response time quickened. It took almost an hour get everything up and running and make sure he understood all the controls. Proud of himself and anxious to check on Sheppard, he looked around for Adala.

"Where'd she go?"

The two guards slumped against the doorway looked up at him with bored expressions. "Lady Adala said she other things to attend to. We're to let her know when you are ready."

Rodney snapped his fingers. "Well, chop chop, I'm ready, already. Let her know and let's go get Sheppard while he's still alive for us to help."

The larger of the two guards shook his head as he straightened up and stepped forward. "You aren't going anywhere. The other guards will bring your buddy."

Rodney pursed his lips a second and then nodded. "I suppose that would be faster. Just tell them to be careful."

The guard grinned, letting Rodney see his yellowed, crooked teeth for the first time. "Be careful and don't hurt the slave. Right, I'll pass that along," he said sarcastically, glancing over to the other guard as they both laughed.

"Barbarians," Rodney muttered under his breath as the guard stepped out in the hall. He distracted himself by going around the room and double-checking all the control panels. It seemed to take forever for Adala to arrive with two more guards hauling Sheppard, one of them being Casnar. The pilot's face was scrunched in pain from having his arms slung over the shoulders of the two men holding him up. Both the position and the movement had him in agony. His cheeks were flushed red against a background of white, adding to his sickly complexion.

"Put him over here, in the pod," directed Rodney. "You'll have to put him on his back." Rodney paced nervously as the two guards lowered Sheppard into the pod. As soon as they moved back, he arranged Sheppard's arms at his sides.

"Rod . . . ney"

Rodney paused, leaning in closer to hear the whispered voice. "I'm here. You'll be better in a few minutes. Just hang on a little longer."

John's eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening. "Gratiae."

Rodney smiled and placed a hand on John's shoulder for a second. "You're welcome. Now relax and let Kalara do her thing."

John's eyes drifted closed and Rodney walked over to the control panel. He pushed the button that closed the lid of the pod. "Please keep your arms inside the ride at all times," he quipped, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from everyone else in the room. He then ran the controls, following the directions that seemed to just appear in his mind. His whole body felt a little like an electric current was racing just under his skin, an unusual, but not unpleasant sensation.

oOo

Little by little, the fire in his back was extinguished, leaving only a dull ache. He was hot, then he was cold, then he was hot again. At one point, he felt his body shaking uncontrollably while his head felt like someone was taking an icepick to the back of his skull. Thought was replaced by surviving the pain. Then, without warning, the pain was gone, leaving only a dull ache in his head and back.

"Sheppard? Colonel, can you hear me?"

John opened his eyes and blinked once. Rodney was looking down on him in concern, his brow furrowed. "Well, you're eyes are open and I saw you blink, so I guess I didn't kill you."

John grunted and began trying to push himself up. Rodney took his arm and helped him into a sitting position. His back felt weird, like the skin was too tight, and his muscles were sore, but the flames from before were gone. He raised first one shoulder and then the other, smiling as he made the motion without pain.

"It worked," he said in amazement, glancing over at Rodney. "It worked."

Telyn came forward and began carefully removing the bandages. She had them partially pulled back when she gasped audibly and then pulled them completely off. Other than a few pink marks crisscrossing John's back, almost like freshly healed wounds, the skin was intact. She stood mesmerized for a second before planting a hand on his forehead and then his cheek.

"The fever is gone as well." She stood with her mouth open a few seconds, shaking her head. "How is this possible?"

"Kalara," said Rodney. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at John. "Hey, you think Atlantis has a room like this?"

"It doesn't. This was a prototype. They were still testing it when the Wraith began causing major problems and they all had to fall back to Atlantis. They never had time to complete the project or make any more." John looked up at Rodney. "But if we ever make it back, maybe we could change that."

Rodney nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "Carson would love this thing. Of course, then we wouldn't need him any more."

"No, we'll still need Carson. It doesn't do everything."

"Gentlemen, may I remind you that you will both be serving out the rest of your lives here with me."

John looked back at Adala as she smiled smugly. "What if we got the city running to the point you didn't need us any more? Would you consider letting us go?"

Adala narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Do you think such a thing is possible?"

The two Lanteans looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders before looking back at her. "Maybe," said Rodney. "I can't honestly say at this point, but it's something we could work toward. Surely you'd be more comfortable if your people were in total control rather than having us in the mix."

"Like you, I cannot say either. But . . . I will consider it if you truly can do that."

John nodded. "Well, that's something I guess."

"Can you stand?" asked Rodney.

"I think so. Help me out of here." Rodney took hold of one arm and Casnar came over to take hold of the other. As soon as John stood, his knees buckled and the two men took his weight, keeping him upright. "Whoa," he said as the room whirled around him for a few moments. Gradually, his surrounding settled and his legs didn't feel quite so wobbly.

"Okay, I think I've got it now," John said. Rodney and Casnar let go and then stood expectantly, their hands out and ready to catch him if he fell. John took a tentative step forward. His legs felt weak, but they held, making him smile. "See, I'm good."

Adala walked slowly around John, studying him from head to toe. "This is impressive. I can see I did the right thing in bringing you here."

Rodney crossed his arms and grunted. "Of course, if you had just asked us for help, we could have done the same thing and possibly been allies to boot."

Adala smiled. "Perhaps. And perhaps the strong need to help John spurred you to faster action. No, I am happy with the way things are, at least for now. You have done well. You may return to your room and rest. Tomorrow we will see what two of you working together can accomplish."

Rodney looked at Adala and raised his index finger. "I should probably point out that healing is not one hundred percent effective. According to the information in the data base, he'll have residual headaches, soreness, and weakness for a few days and should rest in order to fully recover. If you try to do too much too fast, it says there could be a setback in the recovery."

Adala looked uncertain. "I'll have Telyn look at him in the morning and then I'll make my decision. Return to your room and I'll have your dinner sent, something special perhaps, to celebrate."

Rodney's eyes widened. "Really, like something good?"

Adala laughed. "And now I know how to entice Rodney. Yes, I will send something good. I reward those who serve me well, just as I punish those who disappoint me." She strolled over to place her hand on the side of Rodney's face. "So, do not disappoint me."

oOo

John had to smile at the faces Rodney was making and the groaning noises he emitted while chewing. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food."

Rodney finished chewing and swallowed. "Yes, well, one of us has to keep our strength up."

John snorted as he prodded the food on his own plate. "Yeah, I guess." He suddenly looked up at his friend. "Hey, maybe we could use that machine to heal your foot."

Rodney sighed and swirled his fork around in his food. "Uh, about that . . . that's not necessary. The bone in my ankle wasn't so much broken as cracked. Carson said it was pretty much healed when he x-rayed it right before we left. He just wanted me to wear the brace another week or two for the extra support, you know, since we didn't know what kind of conditions we would face."

John stared at him, speechless for a moment. "So . . . you don't even need that thing?"

Rodney's face reddened. "Yes I do. Look, Colonel, my bone may have basically healed, but my foot still hurts all the time, especially when I'm on it a lot, which seems to be every day. The soft tissues are still healing and my foot is still sore and I'm in constant pain with it and –"

John held up his hand. "Rodney, it's okay, I get it. I've had broken bones in my foot and I've sprained my ankle before. I know it takes a long time for those things to heal completely. I'm just glad you're that close to being healed."

Rodney sat open mouthed for a second before giving John a small nod. "Yes, well, okay then." He watched John for a second before looking as if he believed everything was okay enough to resume eating.

Looking down at his own plate, John pushed the food around one more time and then gave up. The smell was making him nauseous.

"You're not done?" Rodney asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

John shrugged his shoulders, noting the tightness of his back and the way the skin was beginning to itch slightly. "I'm not very hungry right now. Still feel kind of off."

Rodney frowned and looked down at the plate, only missing about a quarter of its food. "You need to eat. You've had practically nothing for two days."

John got up and walked across the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. "McKay . . . if I eat any more right now I'll just puke it back up. I'll eat later." He fluffed the pillow for a few seconds and then lay down on his side, his back to Rodney. He had put on an off-white shirt similar to Rodney's when they had returned to their room, so at least he didn't feel half-naked any more.

Rodney shifted around in his chair. "Okay . . . I guess you do need to rest. And the database did say it would take a few days for a full recovery. You still feel okay?"

"Fine, just tired and a little achy."

There was a brief pause and then a shuffling noise, but John didn't turn over to see what it was. He could guess. "Yes, McKay, you can have the rest of my food." He grinned, imagining the look on Rodney's face.

"Uh, thanks. I'll just . . . okay." The sound of chewing and moaning soon filled the room again, lulling John to sleep.

oOo

John yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled, his first thought being that his back didn't feel like someone was having a barbeque on it. His second thought was that he was no longer hot and sick. The gray light of dawn was peeking through the thin curtains over the windows, but he continued to lay there for a few minutes, enjoying his new pain-free world. He finally sat up and stretched. That's when he noticed he was still in his clothes from the night before. Rodney had apparently thrown a blanket over him before he went to bed. John smiled again, in spite of his current slave status. He knew from experience that things could be a whole lot worse.

He heard Rodney grumble and shift around across the room as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His head swam a bit, so he sat still, allowing the room to settle around him. His stomach rolled once, but then settled, making him sigh with relief. He hated puking almost as much as the pain.

"Are you up?"

John watched Rodney push himself up, his hair spiking out in at least four directions. "I'm awake, not quite up yet. Love the hair."

"Shut up," Rodney mumbled as he moved around until he was also sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face and yawned and then looked at John. "At least I'll comb mine back down before I go out in public. You'll just leave yours like that."

John shrugged his shoulders, almost surprised when it didn't hurt. "It's a look, McKay. Not everyone can make it work."

Rodney groaned as he stood. "Whatever. First dibs on the bathroom," he said as he hobbled into the room and closed the door. John snickered.

"Next," Rodney chimed as he came out a minute later.

John stood up and the room lurched awkwardly to one side, making him stagger forward. Rodney's strong grip latched onto his arm, keeping him from crashing into the wall. The room quickly stilled and John straightened his stance. "Okay, I'm good. I guess I just stood up too fast."

Rodney was studying him, a frown on his face. "I wasn't making that stuff up yesterday. The database really does say you need to take it easy for a few days. You aren't completely healed yet. You're still healing from the inside, and if you take things too fast, you'll set everything back."

John pulled his arm back. "I just stood up too fast; I wasn't going for a run. Carson could take concern lessons from you."

"I am concerned, Colonel. If you get yourself all bummed up again, it's going to make escaping all that much harder." His voice had acquired a sharp edge.

"We've been in worse situations than this, Rodney. At least we have food and a bed and no one's beating the crap out of daily wanting codes and stuff. We'll get out of here. You just need to calm down and it will come."

Rodney began pacing nervously around the lightening room. "You aren't getting it, Colonel. When Kolya finds out what we did, he's going to be pissed. And I don't mean mildly annoyed, I mean beat the snot of out of you pissed. He'll be back in less than two weeks expecting you to have a back of barely healed stripes and instead find you looking like he never touched you." Rodney panted, out of breath from his explosion.

"Are you done?" asked John calmly. "That still gives us almost two weeks to come up with a plan. We'll be okay. Don't panic on me McKay. I need you thinking and rational if we're going to get out of this." They stared at one another for a few moments before John stepped forward. "Now, my turn at the bathroom."

John emerged a minute later, grinning broadly. Rodney was gathering his clothes together and seemed to have calmed down. He glanced up at the pilot. "You look awfully happy. I take it everything came out all right."

John chuckled. "Good one, McKay, but don't quit your day job just yet. I just realized, I'm all healed. I can take a shower."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes, Colonel, you can. And I would definitely encourage that, preferable as soon as possible."

John raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying I stink?"

"Let's just say after your fevered sweatfest yesterday, that you smell remarkable like a dirty, wet dog. I think I can safely say everyone here would appreciate it if you showered."

John laughed as he gathered his clothes. "Happy to oblige, McKay!"

Rodney just sighed as John practically bounced into the bathroom. Breakfast arrived a few minutes later and Rodney watched as two girls set the food and drinks on the small table. Casnar stood at the door, waiting for them to finish.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" he asked, eyeing the closed bathroom door.

"He escaped through the window," Rodney deadpanned. Looking at the confused expression on Casnar's face as he stared at the non-opening window, Rodney sighed. "I'm kidding. He's taking a shower."

Casnar nodded and looked back at the bathroom door. "Telyn will be here shortly to make sure Colonel Sheppard is capable of working today. Then Lady Adala will decide what your duties are for the day."

"Fine, fine. As long as she remembers that Sheppard is still healing and doesn't need to overdo it the next few days or he'll be right back in the bed."

"I will leave you to your meal." Casnar bowed slightly as he closed the door. Sheppard emerged a few minutes later, dressed in clothes similar to Rodney's, but with slightly darker pants and shirt.

"That felt good. I looked at my back in the mirror. You can't even tell what happened. I think even my old scars are fainter."

Rodney sat down and began poking at the food on the plate. "Yes, you're beautiful again and all that. You need to eat before Telyn gets here to do her check up thing on you." He looked up as John sat down across from him. "You look a little pale. You feel okay still?"

John shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, just . . . still kind of tired. I hate to admit it, but the shower kind of wore me out. I feel like I need a nap or something. Maybe something to eat will give me some energy." He dug his fork into the food and took a bite. His stomach did a little lurch, but he pushed it back and swallowed his food, telling himself he had to eat at least part of it.

"You're still nauseous, aren't you?"

John paused, taking a drink of the juice. "It's weird. I'm really hungry, but then when I go to eat, my stomach just starts . . . rebelling. It's not bad though, not like before. I can eat some." He stabbed the food and took another bite, as if to prove his point.

Rodney watched him carefully. "Just eat what you can without making yourself sick."

John could see the worry in his friend's face. "I'm okay, Rodney, really. You said I was still healing. It just might take me a day or two to back in the swing of things. Believe me when I say, this is about a thousand percent better than yesterday. And . . . thanks."

Rodney nodded, his face flushing slightly. "Hey, I just did it so we could get out of here faster. Now eat."

John grinned. "Right," he drawled.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**FADE TO BLACK...part 5**

In the end, breakfast defeated John. He managed six bites before his stomach staged a rebellion.

Rodney had been watching him, and noticed when John turned green. And said as much. "Oh no! You're green. You're not gonna puke, are you?"

The bile that John had been fighting back, surged at the mention of puking. He pushed to his feet and made a mad dash for the bathroom facilities. Once there he fell to his knees and heaved into the chamber. There wasn't all that much in his stomach, but the heaves kept coming and John felt like he might just upchuck a lung soon. He vaguely felt shaky hands on his shoulders, or maybe he was shaking, and he heard Rodney's concerned voice. He just wasn't sure what it was Rodney was saying. Didn't much care at this point either.

Finally, his body relaxed, he coughed for a moment, then he slumped against the wall.

"That can't be good," Rodney said in a small voice, as he crouched down beside John. "I should call for Telyn."

"No!" John rasped, his throat feeling raw. He ignored it as he gripped Rodney by the sleeve and held on. His mouth tasted vile, which made him feel nauseous again. He needed to rinse his mouth. But that meant getting up and walking over to the sink. John wasn't a stupid man. He knew he wasn't going anywhere without Rodney's help right now. "Get me up," he ordered, wincing as he spoke.

Rodney looked surprised at the request. Then he made a face and shook his head. "I don't think you should move."

John ignored Rodney and made an attempt to stand. It wasn't much of an attempt. He was trembling and his knees felt like rubber and he was freezing, shivering against the goosebumps that rippled over his sweat slicked skin. "Have...have to rinse," he explained, using as few words as possible. His jerky movements had not made his stomach happy and the nausea was kicking in again.

"Oh," Rodney said, as understanding seemed to kick in. He looked reluctant, but he reached out and gripped John by the shoulders. "You sure about this?" he queried, looking pretty uncertain himself.

"Yes," John whispered, eyes closed tight as he tried to will back the sick feeling.

Rodney sighed. "Okay, just please don't puke on my shoes." Then he was hauling John up, and doing it with far too much ease.

John felt dizzy for a moment, his eyes flying open as he swayed on his feet. He latched onto Rodney's arm and after a moment things steadied a bit. So he made an attempt to lurch towards the sink, feeling grateful when Rodney moved with him, supporting him. 

There was a bottle of purple liquid that was meant to be used as mouth and teeth cleaner, like toothpaste in liquid form. John used a cup, splashed some into it with a bit of water then took a mouthful and swished it around. The minty flavor almost induced a gag reflex, but after a moment his stomach actually seemed to settle a bit. So John swished, spit, repeated, then he dropped the cup as his body sagged without warning. Like all of his muscles just randomly decided to stop working.

"Hey!" Rodney protested, as he grabbed John around the waist and tried to keep him upright. "Stay with me till I get you back to bed, Colonel!" With that he began pulling John towards the door.

John tried to help so that Rodney didn't put too much weight on his injured foot, but his body felt weighted down and sluggish. Luckily, for them both, the moment they stepped into the other room, Casnar was there to help Rodney. Together they got John to the bed. As he was laid down, he realized Telyn was there, hovering over him. Even through his blurred vision, he could see the concern in her warm eyes.

Rodney was hovering too, and looking anxious. He seemed to be content to watch Telyn examine John, but only for a moment. Then he started babbling. "He tried to eat and got sick. What did you do? Poison him? Because he can't bring your stupid city back to life if he's dead. So tell Lady Adala to knock it off!"

"M'not poisoned, R'dney..." John slurred.

"Of course you're not," Telyn, concurred, her cool fingers stroking over John's cheek in a gesture that he was sure was meant to soothe him. If he didn't feel so bad, he probably would have appreciated it.

Rodney didn't seem convinced. "Why is he so sick then? He should be feeling better!"

Telyn sighed, shifting from her position on the edge of the bed to stare up at Rodney. "The healing he went through in the chamber was stressful to his body, Rodney. You know that. John just needs more time to rest as his body adjusts to the abrupt changes."

"M'Kay," John mumbled, wanting to reassure Rodney.

"What?" Rodney queried, leaning over John with a questioning look on his face.

It took John a moment to realize he had been misunderstood. That Rodney thought he'd called his name. "M'fine," he whispered, trying to get his message across, but feeling so tired and sick and achy that it was hard to focus.

Rodney snorted. "You are so not fine!" he countered, almost shouting. When John winced in reaction, Rodney looked sheepish and softened his tone as he continued. "If I've made you worse, I...I'll never forgive myself." Rodney broke off, looking a bit shocked by his own confession.

"Kalara...wouldn't hurt me," John replied, making himself focus. He didn't want Rodney to blame himself for any of this. What he had done, with Kalara's help, had saved John's life. He knew it and he knew Rodney knew it. He just needed to believe it. "You helped me, Rodney," John continued, hearing the slur in his words and feeling the fiery ache in his body. But he made himself try and sit up as he locked eyes with his friend.

"Move one more muscle, flyboy, and I'll knock you out myself," Rodney warned, as he leaned in and pushed John back against the pillows. "You need to rest. A lot."

Telyn was gripping John by the shoulder, drawing his attention. "Rodney is right," she said firmly. "You must rest. Your body is telling you it is not fully healed yet. You must listen to it."

John felt like he should protest, but he didn't have the energy to do so. Instead he let his eyes drift closed as a soft and pleasant hum filled his head. He knew it was Kalara. She was trying to soothe him into slumber. He felt something heavy and warm drape over him and he allowed himself to curl into it, even as he let Kalara lull him into darkness. Which meant he missed Rodney's face turn suddenly pale.

"He's not dead, is he?" Rodney asked, after watching Sheppard go limp without warning.

"No, he is just sleeping," Telyn was quick to assure him, as she fussed with the blanket she had draped over John.

Relief washed over Rodney in waves, almost making his knees buckle. He felt a momentary wooziness and he sat down on the end of the bed and buried his face in his knees. After a few deep breaths, he felt better. A hand on his shoulder made him sit up.

It was Casnar. "You must go to the lab now," he said firmly, hovering close to Rodney as if trying to be menacing.

"I can't leave Sheppard!" Rodney protested, not in the least bit intimidated by Casnar in this moment. Truthfully, Casnar was the least intimidating guard Rodney had come across so far. Which he was almost grateful for. He didn't need the added worry of someone who might try and hurt him and the Colonel, just because they could. Rodney had met enough of those kind of guards, since coming to Atlantis, to last a lifetime.

"You must go, Rodney," Telyn interjected, looking concerned. "To refuse would anger Lady Adala and you do not want to do that. I will stay with John and watch over him. He will be fine."

Rodney trusted Telyn to keep her word, since she'd done nothing to make him not trust her or her intentions. And she had been taking care of John, seemingly only concerned with his well being. Then there was the fact that Lady Adala held his and Sheppard's lives in her hands, so Telyn was right. Pissing off Adala would be bad. Besides which, he really needed to find a way for them to escape before Kolya returned.

Pushing to his feet, Rodney shot a last look at Sheppard, who looked far to pale and fragile for his liking, then he pushed past Casnar and limped out the door. He missed the longing look the guard shot at Telyn, before striding off to catch up to Rodney.

True to her word, Telyn stayed with John, watching over him as he slept. But not much time passed before she heard footsteps. She rose to her feet and turned around, knowing who was approaching. "My Lady," she offered in greeting, with a nod of her head.

Lady Adala swept forward, her eyes on the figure in the bed. "How is John doing?" she queried, sounding anxious. "He is supposed to be working with Rodney today.

"He is not well enough for that," Telyn replied. "His body needs time to adjust and heal. If you do not allow him that time, it could kill him." She put it bluntly, cutting to the bottom line here. Just so Lady Adala would understand exactly what was at stake if she pushed John too hard, too fast.

"He has work to do," Adala countered, her tone sharp. But her eyes were still on John's face as she spoke, and she moved closer to the bed, letting one hand reach out to touch his pale face. He shifted a bit then went still again.

Telyn kept her tone soft and reasonable as she replied. "He is not going anywhere," she reminded Adala. "You can afford to be generous. You can give him the time he needs to heal. I am sure that, in itself, will earn his gratitude." She knew she'd said the right thing by the way Adala almost preened at the last bit.

Smiling hugely, Adala took a last look at John then nodded. "That is true enough," she allowed. "He will be grateful for my kindness. He may rest, for now." With that she turned and swept away again.

Leaving Telyn to watch go and sigh softly. She felt her heart go out to John and Rodney.

OoO

Teyla stood at the railing of the balcony, staring out into the darkness. She took refuge out here often, since John and Rodney had offered themselves to save her and the others. She was not alone. Ronon tended to follow her everywhere, but he was never a still presence. Instead, as was his wont, Ronon was a body in motion. He paced around the balcony from end to end then back again.

"We need to go after them!" he hissed as he finally moved to join her at the railing.

"Go where?" Teyla countered, as she had done many times before since their return. She wanted to get John and Rodney back as well, but there was nothing for them to do until they had a lead to follow. "Dr. Zelenka is doing what he can to find them. But it is, as Rodney has often said, like finding a needle in a haystack."

Ronon snorted. "I still don't know what a haystack is."

Teyla wasn't all that certain about it herself. Not that it mattered. Not now. Not when their friends were missing. "If we cannot find them, they will find their own way home," she stated, as much to reassure herself as Ronon.

"Can't find their way home if they're dead," Ronon replied, his one as sharp and blunt as his words.

"If Kolya wanted them dead, he would have made a show of killing them in front of us," Teyla argued, more because she wanted to believe that than because she actually did.

There was a long moment of silence before Ronon responded. "Do you really believe they're still alive?"

Pondering how to answer that, Teyla finally opted for the truth. "I have to believe that, Ronon. Nothing else is acceptable."

"Yeah." He nodded, then pushed away from the railing and resumed pacing.

"I worry about Elizabeth," Teyla commented, more to fill the silence than anything. The silence meant her thoughts were drawn inward, and it was harder to keep the faith in those times.

Ronon stopped pacing again. "Worried about her? Why?"

"She blames herself for what happened," Teyla explained. "She feels guilty."

"Wasn't her fault," Ronon shot back, looking angry.

Teyla understood his anger, understood that anger was the manifestation of his own guilt. "Knowing does not change what she feels," was her soft reply, as she hoped her message was received and accepted. An angry Ronon was a dangerous Ronon. "I share in that guilt," she whispered, to clarify that he was not alone.

Ronon stared at her, his eyes dark and shadowed with pain he tried so hard to hide. "Waste of time!" he growled. "I'm going for a run." He headed for the door as he spoke, but his step faltered a moment.

It wasn't hard for Teyla to imagine why. To know that he was remembering all the times he had gone for a run with John. How it had been so long, too long, since he had been able to do so. How John had worked so hard at becoming strong enough to be able to do so again.

Cursing under his breath, Ronon stalked off the balcony, leaving Teyla alone with her thoughts.

They soon became unbearable and she went in search of Elizabeth. To offer what comfort she could in the hope of soothing her own wounded soul.

OoO

John came awake slowly, feeling achy and foggy and disoriented. And hungry. He lifted a heavy hand to rub at gritty eyes, then he forced his eyelids open. He had to stare about the room for a moment to remember where he was. It didn't help that the room was in soft shadows, leaving him to wonder what time it was. He had to pee like a racehorse, so he was betting he had been out of it for quite a few hours.

With arms that felt a bit shaky, John pushed himself into a sitting position, needing a moment to let a wave of dizziness pass before making an attempt to swing his legs over the side of the bed and stand. A full bladder was motivation enough to get him moving across the floor, despite the fact that he tended to weave and lean heavily to the left.

Once in the bathroom he took care of business, washed his hands, splashed water on his face and rinsed his mouth. He still felt shaky, but better than he had been feeling over all. Staring at his pale reflection in the mirror, John wondered if Rodney was still in the lab. He was starting to worry, so he headed back to the other room, hoping to call in a guard to find out about McKay.

To John's surprise, the room was much brighter and he had a visitor.

Lady Adala stood at the side table, which was now heavily laden with plates of food. Enough to feed at least six people. Or Rodney and Ronon at one sitting. Thinking about his team mates made his stomach twist with concern, but John tried to hide it, putting on a fake smile.

"Is it late?" he asked, moving slowly to the table where she waited. He ended up having to lean on the back of one chair when his knees threaten to buckle.

"It is past the time for evening meal," Adala replied. "You slept long, John. I hope you slept well."

He managed a somewhat blasé shrug. "Not bad, all things considering." John was pretty sure she'd know he was making a dig about the fact that he was a prisoner, but if she did she let it slide.

Adala gestured to the table. "You must be hungry. Eating will build up your strength again, John." As she spoke, she moved to sit down, making it clear that she expected him to do the same.

"Where's Rodney?" John asked, as he did what was expected. Until they had a definite way out of here, he really couldn't afford to piss her off.

"Still working," Adala replied, before biting into something that looked like a chunk of cheese. "Casnar will bring him back soon," she continued, after delicately chewing and swallowing her bite. "Do not concern yourself with Rodney. I wish for you to tell me more about my City, John. While we eat." She pointed to his plate to make her point clear.

John grimaced as he stared at the pile of food. He was hungry, but now that he could smell the food, his stomach wasn't that interested in it anymore. Still, he took a bite of something that looked like a green bean and managed to chew and swallow it without wanting to immediately, hurl. But he did need a few gulps of the orange liquid in his glass. It tasted almost like mild grape juice and seemed to help settle his stomach. For which he was grateful. After a moment he was able to ask, "What do you want to know? Because, I'm not sure what I can tell you." Which had a double meaning. He wasn't sure what it was she wanted from him, and there were things he wasn't about to tell her. Like Kalara's full potential, nor how deeply he was connected to her. Even now he could feel the warm hum of the city thrumming through him. It was more than a little comforting. Especially since he knew she would do anything for him. Which would probably be the key to his and Rodney's escape.

Adala stared at John for a moment, looking contemplative. Or maybe he was reading her wrong. After a moment she smiled, looking pleased with herself. "Tell me what weapons I will have at my disposal." It was an obvious demand, not a request.

"Uh..." John was at a loss, not only because he didn't want to talk about weapons in general, but because he didn't know what Kalara had to offer, and it hadn't even occurred to him to wonder. A fact he was angry at himself for. But before the anger took hold, a soothing warmth washed through him. Kalara was trying to calm him.

"John?" Adara's voice held a note of concern.

He realized he had zoned out on her. "I'm not sure about weapons," he replied, trying to concentrate. But Kalara was trying to lull him back into slumber. He was tempted to let her, but he didn't want to leave this particular conversation with Adala, just hanging. "Once I'm stronger and able to work with Rodney, I'm sure I'll be able to learn everything about Kalara." He hoped that would be enough to satisfy Adala.

Apparently it was, but not for the reason he was hoping. Adala leaned forward, excitement dancing in her eyes. "I like that you have accepted your place here, John. That pleases me that you are willing to do what I want. It pleases me enough that I may have a gift for you."

"A gift?" John echoed, suspicion prickling along his spine.

"If you can bring my city back to life for me, I will give you something...precious," Adala replied.

John felt hope dusting off the cobwebs. "My freedom?" he queried. He didn't mention Rodney because he felt it was implied that they were a set.

Adala laughed, a ripple of amusement that floated in the air between them. "Perhaps that, in time," she allowed. "But I had something else in mind. Something almost better."

"Like what?" John was peeved, yet curious.

"Like Kolya's head on a platter," Adala revealed, looking pleased with herself.

John had been in the middle of swallowing some more of the orange, grape-like stuff when Adala made her announcement. The fact that he knew she was serious made him choke in mid-swallow. Which then made him cough. Which set off a chain reaction of pain rippling through out his body until he found himself sliding into cold darkness.

**THE END...of part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. I tried to post yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me log in. Thanks for the continued reviews and we hope you enjoy!!

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 6**

Rodney was so tired he could barely put one foot in front of the other as the guard escorted him back to his room. His healing ankle throbbed relentlessly, making his gait strained and one-sided. It was late and his lunch had been long ago, leaving him shaking and feeling lightheaded. If food didn't come soon, the nausea and headache would kick in and then he really would feel like crap. He looked up to see they were almost there and sighed with relief.

The relief was short-lived, however, as they stepped into the room to see Telyn kneeling beside John, who was splayed out on the floor beside the table.

"Colonel!" Rodney exclaimed as he rushed forward, his low blood sugar forgotten. "What happened? What did you do to him?"

Adala, who was standing behind Telyn, furrowed her brow at the angry scientist. "We did nothing to him. We were eating and he got choked. He was coughing and then he just collapsed."

"M'kay," mumbled John, struggling to open his eyes as his head shifted over towards Rodney.

Rodney kneeled beside him, opposite Telyn. "My gosh, Sheppard, can't even eat a meal without getting into trouble?" As his concern for the colonel lessened and the smell of the food hit his nostrils, he glanced up at the table. "Oh my . . . how many people were you expecting for dinner?"

John chuckled and then grimaced, putting his hand up to the side of his head with a groan. "Don't make me laugh, McKay."

Telyn smiled at Rodney. "See, his is all right now. Help me get him to the bed. He is still weak and needs to rest."

"_He_ is also awake and capable of hearing," said John sharply. He began pushing himself up, as if to prove his point. Rodney and Telyn each grabbed an arm and helped him to his feet, continuing to hang on as he swayed. When he had steadied, they walked him over to the bed, refusing to relinquish their hold until he was seated.

John frowned at Rodney as the scientist pulled his shaking hand away. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Quit trying to change the subject," snapped Rodney.

Telyn took Rodney by the wrists, holding out his hands to see the fine muscle tremors running through them.

"Rodney has to eat regularly or his blood sugar drops and he gets sick," John explained. "This is the first sign. If he doesn't eat soon, he could get really ill."

Telyn nodded. "I know the sickness that you speak of. Some of our people suffer the same affliction." She looked up at Rodney as she released her grip. "I will watch over John and you must eat. Now go." She gave him a light push toward the table.

"Eat, Rodney, before you pass out," admonished John.

Rodney let out a deep breath, but did as he was told. Obviously Sheppard was okay and being looked after. He made his way to the table, trying not to show how weak and dizzy he felt as he lowered himself into a chair and eyed the table full of food. "I suppose I could eat something." He ignored the weak snicker that came from the bed.

Adala watched John for a moment before looking back at Telyn. "John is really all right?"

Telyn nodded. "Yes, Lady. Even though he slept a lot today, his body is still weak and healing. When he got choked, the coughing overwhelmed his body, causing him to lose consciousness. He will be fine with more rest."

Adala nodded and smiled, stepping forward to stand in front of John. She reached her hand out and stroked the side of his face with her index finger. "Get better, John. And don't forget my offer. I can be very generous." She drew her finger slowly down the side of his face and forward to his chin, giving him a wink before turning with a swirl of her dress and exiting the room.

Rodney sat staring, his mouth open, for several seconds. "Uh . . . what was that about?"

John looked from Rodney to Casnar, still standing in the doorway, and Telyn, all looking at him expectantly. "Let's just say she offered something that was a bit . . . unexpected."

oOo

"Kolya's head? She actually offered up Kolya? Man, remind me not to make any deals with Adala. She's cold," observed Rodney as he pushed the plate away and belched loudly.

John watched him from across the table. "Feel better?"

"Yes, actually, much. I was starving. You, on the other hand, need to eat more."

John grimaced, looking down at his still full plate. "I ate a few bites, even after trying to choke myself to death. Her offer of Kolya's head on a platter was actually what set that off. I can honestly say that was the _last _thing I expected."

"On a platter?" Rodney groaned, making a gagging motion as he mentally pictured the offer. "No wonder you choked. It's wonder you didn't hurl . . . again."

John thinned his lips and pushed his chair away from the table with its smells. "Okay, could we talk about something else?" He got up and went to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to massage his forehead with his hands.

"You should rest some more," said Rodney.

John sighed. "I just hate feeling like this. I got out of bed long enough to pass out and eat a few bites and I feel like I just ran with Ronon. This is getting old."

"Quit complaining. At least you didn't work all day and accomplish almost nothing. I think there's a power interruption somewhere. About the time I think I have a system up and running, it flickers and goes out again. I'm terrified Adala will think I'm just stalling."

"Is that why you were so late?" asked John, beginning to worry about Rodney's situation.

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, it was one thing after another all day." He looked up regretfully. "I really could use your help."

"I'm sure I'll be able to help you tomorrow. Maybe with two of us working, we can make some progress. I'd really like to keep Adala happy, at least for a while. If she can really deliver Kolya . . . " He let his voice trail off, realizing his intent was dark, even for him. But he couldn't feel guilty, not after everything the man had done. Any death the man got was too fast and too good as far as he was concerned.

Fingers snapping in front of his face got his attention. "Sheppard? Are you in there?"

John flinched back and away. "What?"

Rodney dropped his hand. "You zoned out on me. He really gets to you, doesn't he?"

John wiped his hand across his face, feeling like he could sleep a week. "I'm tired, McKay," he said, ignoring the comment as he stretched out on the bed and rolled to his side. The pounding in his head dropped down a notch as he relaxed into the pillow and closed his eyes. He thought he felt the weight of a blanket being thrown over him. "Thanks," he mumbled into the pillow, even as Kalara reached out to wrap around him.

oOo

"You seem much better, this morning," said Telyn. "Were you able to eat something?"

John nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't a lot, but it was better than yesterday. Hey, I even kept it down today."

"Oh, yeah, much better," added Rodney as he pulled on his shoes. "I could even see a corner of his plate exposed this morning."

"McKay, you aren't helping. Do you want me to work with you today, or not?"

Rodney sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"Well, don't," John snapped. He turned back to Telyn. "Look I'm fine. I'm not nauseous or dizzy or anything today, except tired of sitting around doing nothing."

Telyn crossed her arms and sighed. "John, I'm glad that you feel better, but you still shouldn't push it. You can go work with Rodney, but you need to take frequent breaks and stop if you get tired. And since you are having trouble with your food, you should eat several smaller meals during the day to build your strength."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to feel like I'm five all over again. I'll be careful, mom, I promise."

Telyn either didn't get the humor or didn't appreciate it, frowning at John. "I'm serious, John. You should not take chances with your health. And not just for you, but for . . . never mind. Just . . . please heed my advice."

John furrowed his brow slightly. "What were going to say?"

Telyn shook her head. "It's not important."

John took her wrist firmly and pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him. Rodney drug a chair over to sit in front of them both. "Telyn, do you trust us?" asked Rodney.

Telyn looked down at her hands in her lap and let out a long, slow breath. "Yes, I believe I do. More than I have trusted anyone in a long time."

"Then please, tell us what's going on," pleaded John.

Telyn looked up at John and then Rodney, nodding. "I am a slave, as are many of my people. We are originally from a planet called Saeth. When I was a child, there was a great war between the two countries of our world. Adala's people defeated and enslaved my people and we have been serving them ever since."

"You aren't from here?" asked Rodney.

"No. We came here after a great culling. Many people on both sides were taken and our cities were destroyed. Lady Adala sent scouts to several worlds to look for a place to stay and they found this place. We have been here for three great cycles, but until you arrived, we could not get any of the systems to work. Some of the men think the city has a defense system that can help protect us from the Wraith."

John nodded. "I'm sure it does. Kalara is very similar to the city we come from and it has both a shield and a defense system. I'm betting Kalara will too."

"But our people cannot make it work. Only you and Rodney can. We need you to help protect all of us, to protect the city." Telyn sighed and looked down. "I am sorry. That is very selfish of me."

"No, it 's not," said John. He studied her for a moment. "There's something else," he said softly. "Isn't there?"

Telyn sat staring down for a few moments before taking a deep breath and looking up at John and Rodney. "Yes, but . . . to tell you is to truly trust you with my life."

John and Rodney exchanged a nervous look and then John locked eyes with Telyn. "You can trust us, I give you my word," he said, taking her hand in his with a light squeeze.

Telyn nodded and swallowed. "Okay, but you must never speak of this to anyone. Recently, some of us have been talking of one day overthrowing Adala so that all may be free. Adala can be very generous . . . but she can also be very cruel."

John grimaced and he felt his back muscles twitch. "Yeah, I think I've seen that side of her."

Telyn nodded, her eyes sympathetic. "She is a very powerful leader, commanding the respect of many of those who serve her. It will be difficult to amass enough forces and weapons for this to be successful." She sighed heavily. "It will take a long time."

The corner of John's mouth twitched upward. "Maybe not as long as you think. We might have a secret weapon soon." He glanced at Rodney, whose eyes opened in surprise.

"You want to help them?"

John nodded. "Why not? How do _you _like being a slave?"

McKay sat up straighter in the chair and frowned. "That's different."

Scowling at Rodney, John crossed his arms. "How is it different?"

"Well, for one thing I'm a genius. And I'm not from here, I'm from, uh, er, uh, somewhere different, and . . . " Rodney trailed off, John and Telyn both staring at him. He slumped forward in the chair. "Okay, so it's not different. They shouldn't have to be slaves either."

John grinned broadly and slapped his friend soundly on the back. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually. You are, after all, a genius."

Telyn's face was bright with hope. "So, you will help us?"

"Yes, we'll help you, but we need to come up with some kind of plan. I need you to work on getting some information, though. Like how many forces Adala has and how are they armed."

Rodney nodded. "Yes, and how many people can be counted on for this resistance and do they have any kind of weapons."

Telyn smiled and nodded. "I can do that. What is this secret weapon you spoke of?"

John and Rodney exchanged a grin and a nod. John motioned his arm around the room once. "Kalara."

oOo

"You should probably stop for a while, maybe eat something."

John rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as if searching for help. "McKay," he drawled slowly.

Rodney stopped working on the bottom of the console and swiveled around in the floor to face the colonel. John was seated in a chair a few feet away so he could activate the controls when needed. "I'm serious, Colonel. We agreed that you would take frequent breaks to rest and get a few bites to eat. Otherwise, it's back to bed with you."

John smirked. "And who's going to make me? You?"

Rodney got up and set his tools down on the console. "I thought we discussed this."

"Rodney, chill. I've been sitting down since we've been here. The only way I could rest more than this is if I was unconscious."

"I can arrange that," said Rodney dryly.

"Ha, ha. Look, Rodney, I'm fine. I'm not exaggerating or being macho. I'm a little tired, but not enough to sleep or anything like that. I actually feel pretty good today and I really want to be up and doing something. Even if it's just sitting here pressing buttons or turning things on occasionally."

Rodney studied him for a moment before finally nodding. "All right. But you better be telling the truth. Go ahead and grab a snack while I check with our guards. I'm done here. Now we need to find the chair room."

John eyed the tray of food on the counter. Telyn had arranged for there to be food available at all times so that John could eat small amounts frequently and Rodney could keep his blood sugar up. They had found the variety of fruits and muffin-like cakes to be very tasty. John picked up one of the cakes and took a bite.

Rodney walked back in the room and joined John, selecting one of the cakes that reminded him of a blueberry muffin. "They're checking with Adala. Hey, these things are really good."

John nodded as he swallowed. "Yeah, they are. Do we know where the chair room is?" Although the city was styled like Atlantis, is was quite a bit smaller and the location of things varied from what they were used to.

"No, not yet. I'm hoping the guards or Adala knows."

John walked back over to the console. It was already on because of his earlier activation, so he touched one of the panels. A map popped up on the screen and scanned through several views before stopping. Rodney came over to stand behind John.

"There it is," said John, pointing to a room on the left side of the screen."

"That's it," agreed Rodney. "Three levels up. That should be easy enough to find."

Casnar stepped in the room. "Lady Adala said we may escort you to the chair room and she will stop by later to check on your progress. She is very pleased at the new systems you have brought up this morning. Power has been activated to most of the city."

Rodney nodded, smiling smugly. "Yes, well, that's what I do. I am, after all, a genius."

John rolled his eyes as he stood behind Rodney and looked up to see Casnar watching him, a bemused smile on his face. He was about to comment on Rodney's use of the term "I" when Telyn walked in. Casnar looked over his shoulder and sucked in a deep breath as he straightened his posture. John almost grinned as he realized the soldier was blushing. So Casnar had a crush. That could be useful information.

John watched Telyn as she approached Casnar, curious to know if there were feelings on the other side. She absently ran a hand through her hair, pulling it back from her face as she looked at the guard. "I just wanted to check on John, if I may."

"Uh, yes . . . " Casnar paused to clear his throat. "Yes, of course. They are about to move to another location, so this is a good time."

Telyn smiled and gave a slight bow. "Thank you, Casnar." Their eyes lingered for a moment before she moved over to John. "Sit down, please."

John sat in the chair and watched as she checked him over, much like Carson did on occasion. Rodney had busied himself packing up the tools they had been provided and Casnar was talking to the other guard, who had stepped in the room.

"Casnar is pretty cool for a guard. Most of the ones I've had in the past have been cruel. He seems almost like he worries about us." John watched her closely to see her reaction to his observations.

Telyn faltered in her check for a moment before continuing. "I suppose he is not as bad as some of them."

John glanced at Casnar to find him watching Telyn as he talked to the other man. When he met John's eyes, he hurriedly looked away. "I suspect he's sweet on you."

Telyn's hands stopped completely. "Wh . . . What?" she stammered.

John grinned at the blushing young woman before him. "Exactly how long have you two been doing the blushing, eye roaming thing?"

"I . . . I don't know . . . you're wrong."

"It's okay, I won't say anything. It's kind of cute, actually."

Telyn busied herself, refusing to make eye contact with John. "Casnar is not a slave. He is a free man and he has chosen to serve Lady Adala. We have nothing in common." Her voice was low and sad, barely above a whisper.

John put one hand on her shoulder. "You may have more in common than you think. Don't make up your mind just yet. Give it some time."

Telyn stood looking at the floor for several moments before raising her head and giving him a slight nod. "You seem much better today. How are you feeling?"

John smiled at the change of subject. "I'm feeling pretty good actually. I've even managed to eat some fruit and one of the cake things. Those are really good, by the way."

Telyn grinned proudly. "Those are made by my people."

"Telyn, if you are finished with Colonel Sheppard, it is time for them to move to the chair room," said Casnar.

Telyn startled slightly and then nodded. "Yes, I am finished. John, just remember to stop if you get too tired. And do not work late this evening. You must continue to rest if you are going to continue to get better."

"Yes, ma'am," John said playfully. "Hey, why don't you walk up to the new room with us so you'll know where we are. You could talk to Casnar and, you know, tell him what to watch for in case Rodney or I have problems."

Telyn glared at John, her lips thinned in frustration.

"That's a good idea," said Casnar, beaming as he nodded enthusiastically.

oOo

"Shields should be on line now," said John, his voice low and his words coming out slowly. He was so deeply into Kalara, he was barely aware of his surroundings. There was still a lot of work to be done in order to bring all the city's systems up, but John was certain it could be done with time. She was remarkable preserved and her ZPM still had quite a bit of power left, no doubt because she had been dormant so long.

"Long range sensors . . . coming up now," he whispered. John suddenly jolted upright in the chair. "Rodney!"

Rodney blanched as his jaw dropped open. He looked from the screen in front of him back to John. "Is that what it looks like?" he asked in a whisper.

Casnar, who had been standing next to the door, took several steps in the room. "What is wrong?"

John could feel his heart rate climbing steadily as he turned to look at Casnar. "There's a hive ship on the way. It'll be here in a few hours."

Casnar's face drained of all color. "I . . . oh no . . . what about . . . you said there was a shield?"

John looked around at Rodney for confirmation. "Yes, the shield is on line and shows to be fully functional. But when the hive ship figures it out, they'll call for reinforcements and just keep bombarding the city until they find a way in." He looked at John hopefully. "What about weapons?"

John grimaced and shook his head. "Not ready yet. But . . . we might have enough time to get it up if we have help. There's some things that will be have to done manually in the drone silo. I can give instructions from here and you can man the control panel. If we had some people in the drone silo, you could relay the information to them and they could make the repairs on that end while I work on the internal stuff."

Rodney tightened his lips in concentration for a moment before nodding. "It just might work." He looked up at Casnar. "Do you have anyone remotely competent enough to help us without blowing the city up?"

Casnar narrowed his eyes at the scientist with the closest thing to a menacing expression he had mustered so far. "We have many competent people, Dr. McKay."

Rodney leaned back a little in surprise. "I was wrong, he can growl. Well contact Adala and have her send five of your best people up here so we can explain what's going to have to be done. And I'd do it now if you want to live longer than a day or two. We've got to take out that hive ship before it has time to call for help."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 7**

"No, no, no, not that crystal. Put that back where you got it. It's the one next to it." Rodney paused, watching the screen for some indication the man in the drone silo had done what he was told. He was wishing fervently that Radek was here or he could quickly clone himself, because the whole _radio them directions without actually seeing what was going on _was driving him crazy. It wasn't very efficient, either. They had to do almost everything two or three times before it was done correctly.

Rubbing his aching head and wishing he had a Tylenol, he looked over his shoulder at John. "You still doing okay?"

"Mmm," was the soft response. John had been in the chair for hours and he knew the pilot had to be exhausted. The link to Kalara had pulled him in so deeply that he barely responded to outside stimuli. He was usually more alert with Atlantis. Rodney wasn't sure if it was due to the state of his health or if working with Kalara was that much different than Atlantis. Or maybe it was just that Kalara hadn't had anyone in so long, she pulled them in and held on to them more tightly. That thought worried him a bit.

A voice on the radio pulled him back to the present situation and he turned back to the screen. "Yes, that's right. Okay, close that panel. You're done with that one. There should be a panel about half the size of that one roughly three meters . . . uh, okay, do the heel to toe thing again and go nine steps to your . . . left, no right. That's it, nine steps to your right." Rodney shook his head. "I hate this."

"Rodney!"

The sharpness of John's voice made Rodney jerk his head around as he jumped to his feet. John's eyes were open for the first time in ages, but he remained reclined in the chair. "What? Are you okay?"

"Check the sensors. They're here."

Rodney felt a surge of panic as he turned back to the screen and changed it over to display the sensor readings. "Oh, crap. I thought we had another half hour. We're not done." He turned back to John, who had closed his eyes again.

"Shield is up and functioning. Have them continue. We still have a few minutes," John said calmly.

Rodney nodded and clicked his radio button. "You guys need to hurry this up because our guests have arrived a little early." A shaky voice on the other end told him they had found and removed the panel, so Rodney focused his thoughts on the job at hand and began giving instructions.

Five minutes later, there was a sound, almost like thunder in the distance. The city was being attacked.

oOo

The first impact on the shield startled John. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut and it left him reeling. He had already been exhausted and hurting, his grasp on consciousness gradually becoming tenuous at best. That frightened him. He had to stay awake and focused if they had any chance of surviving. As the hits to the shield increased, his pain and anger grew. They were attacking his city. They were attacking him. He drew on the anger and pain as fuel for his counter attack.

"Get them out."

Rodney's response sounded hollow, almost like John had his head under water. "They aren't done yet."

John knew he was right, but he was pretty sure he could make it work anyway. Kalara agreed. "Out . . . it's enough." He was finding it almost impossible to talk while holding his focus and bracing for the now almost constant barrage against the shield. Since the repairs weren't complete, it took more work and concentration on his part to hold everything together.

He was peripherally aware of Rodney pulling the men from the drone silo. He monitored their retreat through Kalara. The moment the workmen were at a safe distance, he began firing the drones at the darts making strafing runs across the city. Tapping into his pain, he lashed out at the Wraith, determined to destroy them before they hurt Kalara or her people.

oOo

"Almost all of the darts have been destroyed," reported Rodney as he studied the screen.

"What about the hive ship?" asked Adala, peering over Rodney's shoulder.

"It's damaged, but it could still get away. I'm not sure the drones are going to be . . . what the . . . " Rodney touched one of the pads, bringing up a different screen.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" asked Adala, fear creeping into her voice.

"I'm not . . . the drones have stopped and there was a power drop . . . okay, now it's building back up." Rodney frowned at the screen for a moment before he realized what was happening. "Oh, no, he's doing it again." He went quickly through a series of screens, ending back at the one showing the hive ship. He jumped up and turned to the pale figure in the chair. "Colonel, don't . . . "

John's back arched up off the chair as a low moan escaped from his lips. There was a flash of light outside the city, shining brightly through the many windows. "Ohnonono," Rodney murmured as he turned back to the screen.

"What was that?" asked Casnar, staring out the windows in the corridor from the doorway.

Rodney sighed. "He just destroyed the hive ship with an energy wave." Rodney raced over to the Colonel's now limp form and felt his neck for a pulse. Weak and rapid, but there. "Okay, that's good." He leaned down close to his friend's face and watched for a second. "He's not –"

John suddenly coughed and took in a ragged breath. Rodney put one hand behind John's back and pushed him upright as he stepped around in front of him. Leaning John's drooping head against his shoulder, he slapped him on the back a couple of times. "Breathe," he yelled. John coughed again, a rough strangled sound, and then took in another shuddering breath. Rodney listened carefully, relieved when his friend kept breathing, the sounds evening out. When he was certain John was breathing normally, he eased him back against the chair.

"Is he all right?" asked Adala, her face white and her expression strained. Rodney had to fight the urge to laugh, thinking that even he realized how inappropriate it would be. Adala actually looked concerned.

"I think so. The last time he did that, he stopped breathing and was on a ventilator for a while. I haven't seen any sign of that level of medical technology here, so let's just say I was worried."

Everyone in the room looked confused. "How did he do that?" asked Casnar.

"Did you say he has done this before" asked Adala.

"We need to get him back to the room," said Rodney, ignoring the questions. "Maybe you should call Telyn up here." He continued to watch John, making sure the man kept breathing. The last time had almost killed Sheppard and he didn't want a repeat performance.

"She is on her way," said Adala. "I want to know if he has done this before."

Rodney sighed and rubbed a trembling hand over his face. "Once. And it almost killed him. But that was right after . . . I think maybe he's stronger now." Rodney furrowed his brow in thought. "It's been a while now. Maybe he's processing the information better, learning how to access and use it," he mumbled to himself, forgetting about the other people in the room.

Telyn rushed in the door, going straight for John. Rodney watched as she checked his vital signs, making him miss Carson.

"We need to get him back to his room," she said as she laid the back of her hand against John's forehead.

"Will he recover?" asked Adala.

Telyn turned to her and nodded. "I believe so, but he is very weak."

Adala looked relieved as she looked across the room to Casnar. "Arrange to have John moved back to his room and tell them to be careful." She smiled as she walked over to the chair and cupped John's chin in her hand. "He has just saved us from the Wraith, so I want him well cared for."

Rodney lifted his right hand in a faint wave. "I helped," he said quietly.

Adala smiled up at him and took a step to stand in front of him. Batting her eyelashes, she stroked the side of his face, making him wish he'd kept his mouth shut. "Yes, my Rodney, I believe that you also played an important role in saving our city. The two of you make a good team, one we cannot do without. I will have to think of a proper way to thank you." She kissed her finger and then lightly touched his cheek before spinning around and leaving.

Rodney stood with his mouth open, feeling distinctly lightheaded. She wanted to thank them. That could be good. His smile faded after a few moments. She also said they were a team she couldn't do without. That could be bad. In fact, he was pretty sure that _was_ bad. Once again, they were screwed.

oOo

When John fired the energy blast, it felt like someone had ripped off the top of his head and yanked his brain out. He only had a brief flash of the hive ship being destroyed before everything went black.

Awareness crept back slowly and painfully. His head felt like it was three times larger than normal. Something soft and warm was wrapped around him, muting the pain to a bearable level. It took a while to realize it was a multi-layer feeling. Kalari comforted him inside while layers of soft blankets wrapped him from the outside. He relaxed into it for a while before he began to process sounds around him. Soft voices.began working their way in and he listened without hearing the words. Finding them comforting, he was content to drift in and out for a while.

"Colonel, it's time to wake up now. You can't sleep forever."

Rodney's voice sounded loud and clear as it broke through the haze. John found himself smiling, even before he got his eyes open.

"Quit grinning and open your eyes. I should have known you were playing possum."

John blinked a few times and brought his hand to his face, rubbing the goo from his eyes. "Not playin' possum." He really wished the guy in his head with the ice pick would take a break.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Rodney, his voice low and worried.

John opened his eyes, making him realize he had squeezed them shut. "Yeah . . . headache."

Rodney nodded and walked across the room for a moment, returning with a small cup of red liquid. "Here, drink this. Telyn left it for you. She said when you woke up, you should drink it if you had any pain. I think it's their version of Tylenol."

John pushed himself up to one elbow and managed to drink the liquid, in spite of the fact that the room was spinning. He was grateful to be able to lie back down, moaning slightly as his head rested against the pillow. "We got 'em, right?"

Rodney sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, we got them, hive ship, darts, the whole shooting match. Adala was very happy, to put it mildly."

John snorted, then regretted it. "Yeah, I'll bet. Is everything okay?"

Rodney grinned slyly. "Well, it is now. Several systems went off line with your little stunt and it took me a while to get them back up. Adala was adamant that everything be brought back up quickly in case more hive ships came, so I spent several hours cleaning up your mess, as per usual I might add. But once I had everything back on line and there was still no sign of more Wraith on the sensors, she chilled out a little. Even told me to take a couple days off to look after you. She gives me vacation time and then makes me nursemaid you, how fair is that?"

John smiled, relaxing back into the bed and the soft hum of Kalara. "I've looked after you a few times."

Rodney bobbed his head quickly to one side. "Okay, I guess that's true. Well, I have good news and bad news."

John took in a slow breath and then let it out just as slowly. "Why can't it ever be just good news? Never mind . . . tell me."

"Well, like I said, Adala was very happy about us destroying the Wraith. There's going to be a big celebration tonight and we're kind of the guests of honor."

"Okay, that's good, I guess. What time is it? How long have I been out?"

"You've been in and out for two and a half days now, mostly out. The party is in six hours, which is why I was trying to wake you up. Even though this party is meant as a kind of reward, I don't think Lady Adala would be happy if you didn't attend, even if it was because you were unconscious."

John gave a tiny nod. "She doesn't seem like the flexible type."

"No joke. Anyway, that gives us a few hours to get you on your feet and cleaned up. Think you can manage?"

John closed his eyes a second. The throbbing in his head had backed off a little. The rest of his body felt tired and achy, as if he'd taken a beating, but he'd had worse. He opened his eyes again to find Rodney staring at him with a frown. "I can do it. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to remain upright, but I can do it."

Rodney looked uncertain, but continued. "She's also convinced herself that we are beginning to like it here and want to stay since we saved the city and all. Apparently she isn't aware of my strong sense of self-preservation. Anyway, she's decided to give us a bit more freedom. We can come and go to work and the mess hall and a few other places, pretty much as we please, except we have a curfew."

John's eyes widened. "That's definitely good. Guards?"

Rodney sighed. "Yeah, but just one now."

John's expression fell. "Okay, not so good. Still, one is better than two."

"Oh, and our new status as the favorite slaves means that she and the city can't get along without us."

John sighed loudly and rubbed his head. "Definitely bad. I was hoping I could work up to just getting let go, but that's probably not going to happen."

"Not a chance in hell, Colonel. I think when you're back on your feet, we'd better start making escape plans."

"We have to do more than that. I promised Telyn we'd help them."

"I know. I wish you'd quit trying to be the knight in shining armor for every damsel in distress we come across. You're killing me."

John smiled again. "You're just jealous."

"Yes, that's it," Rodney said in a monotone. "You're such a child."

"Elizabeth says that about both of us," said John quietly, missing her smile and the way she could always make him feel better about any situation.

Rodney sat quietly, making John realize that he missed their home and friends as much as he did. He finally poked Rodney in the arm to get his attention. "Help me up." He began peeling back the layers of blankets. "What's with all the blankets?"

"You were shivering and mumbling about it being cold. I think maybe your blood pressure dropped down really low for a while. And it wouldn't hurt to ask nicely and say the magic word," complained Rodney as he helped John pull up to sit on the side of the bed.

John waited until the room stopped swaying and his stomach settled to answer. "Okay, help me up, _now._"

Rodney groaned. "Why do I put up with this?" he mumbled as he pulled John to a standing position.

John held onto Rodney tightly until his legs gained enough strength to hold him up. "You know you love me, McKay."

"In your dreams, flyboy. Now let's get you to the little pilot's room so you can wee-wee."

John grimaced. "Don't _ever_ accuse me of acting like a child."

oOo

Telyn looked up at Casnar as she approached the room of the two Lanteans. He wore his formal uniform, with black pants and boots and a jacket that went to his upper thighs. The clips were polished silver and his honor tokens were pinned to the left front, just below his shoulder. He looked very handsome and she chastised herself for thinking so.

"Telyn, you look lovely. Will you be tending to Colonel Sheppard at the party?"

Telyn tried to ignore the genuine smile on his face as she looked down at her dress. Adala had given it to her, but she had no idea where it came from. It was nicer than anything she had ever owned and she'd been shocked to receive such a gift. A present for taking care of John so that he could save the city. The long dress was made of a dark green, shimmery material, the layers of cloth cool against her skin. She wanted to hate it because of where it had come from, but she found herself relishing the way it felt and looked.

"I am to accompany John to the party and keep watch over him. I told Lady Adala that he is still very weak and will tire easily. If he begins to feel ill, we are to bring him back here immediately."

Casnar nodded, looking a little sad at the lack of response from Telyn. She felt a little cruel when she looked at his disappointed eyes. "And you look very nice, too." Her faced flushed even before she got the words out, but Casnar broke into a warm grin that made her whole body tingle. What was wrong with her?

Casnar gave a single knock on the door, paused a moment, and then opened the door. John was seated at the table, dressed in the clothes that had been provided. His black pants were similar to Casnar's, but his top was a long, light blue tunic secured by a black belt at his waist. The top part of the shirt hung open to reveal part of his chest and he sat fiddling with it, as if it made him uncomfortable. Telyn tried to stifle her smile.

"What do we do about this shirt?" asked Rodney from the open bathroom. "Did you ever figure out how to make it . . . " Rodney trailed off as he entered the room, also working on the top of his shirt. It was the same style and light fabric as John's, but a cream color. His pants were black, as was his belt. "Oh, guess not."

Telyn could no longer hide her grin at the men's unease with the open shirts. "You both look fine. Many of the men who are not military will be wearing shirts of this style. You will not be out of place."

The two exchanged a look and then both shrugged their shoulders, almost like mirror images. They reminded her of her brothers, making her flinch at the sudden sadness the memory brought. She distracted herself by going back into healer mode. "John, how do you feel? Is the pain in your head any better?"

"Yeah, it's not bad. I'll be okay, at least for a while."

Telyn nodded, although she was still worried. John was still pale and shivered ever so often as if cold. His eyes were still a bit glassy as well, but he seemed determined. And it would not please Lady Adala if he did not at least attend the celebration for a while. She would have to keep close watch and make him come back when he seemed to tire.

John stood, keeping one hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair for a moment as he steadied himself. Then he grinned broadly as he straightened up. "You guys look great, both of you. You'd make a nice couple."

Telyn felt the heat on her cheeks as she glared at John's still smiling face. She would have walked across the room and hit him if she'd thought it would help. John Sheppard would get some advice from her on saying too much when she got him away from Casnar.

"Hey, they do kind of make a cute couple, don't they?" added Rodney. "You two ever thought of going out? You should. Okay, let's get to this party. My stomach is growling so loudly it might drown out any music being played." Rodney headed for the door.

John winked at Telyn as he passed her. She only forgave him because he did it when Casnar couldn't see. She turned to a tap on her shoulder to see Casnar looking as flushed as she felt.

"Uh, would you . . . I mean, we could . . . could we walk together to the party? You know, since we're both going and we both kind of have to stay with Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard and all and . . . "

"Sure," she said quickly. It wasn't like they didn't have to walk together anyway. They left the room and she grimaced as she heard a small chuckle from John. She watched as he leaned over and whispered something to Rodney, followed by the two men snickering and elbowing one another in the side. If she wasn't such a lady, she would be tempted to kick them both in the behind.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**FADE TO BLACK...part 8**

The moment they entered what Telyn called the Gala Chamber, Rodney made a beeline for the food. John chuckled, watching him go, only for his laughter to choke off when he was hit with a wave of dizziness and stumbled. Only the fact that Casnar and Telyn were behind him and each grabbed an arm, kept John on his feet.

"We need to find him a place to sit," John heard Telyn say, obviously to Casnar.

By the time they were guiding him off to the left, the dizziness was easing. "I'm...I'm okay," John whispered.

But Telyn was not convinced. "You need to sit," she insisted, and suddenly Casnar was there with a chair.

John let himself be pushed down into it. Sitting did feel better. He hated this though. Hated being weak and tiring so easily. "I'm fine," he stated, when Telyn knelt down and started fussing over him.

"How is your head?" she asked, ignoring his comment. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"Not yet," John replied, because he knew that anything she gave him would make him feel sleepy, and he didn't want to leave just yet. He couldn't afford to insult Adala. What he had to do was get on her good side as much as he could, so that he and Rodney could make good their escape. "I feel better now that I'm sitting," he assured her.

She eyed him skeptically, then nodded. "All right, but I want you stay seated for a bit. I'll ask Rodney to bring you something to eat." She gave him a stern look when he looked like he was about to speak. "And you will eat, John. You must garner your strength."

He nodded, because he knew she was right and that she was still relying on him to help her and her people find their own escape to freedom. He would not let her down. "Something to drink would be good," he said, smiling.

"I'll tell Rodney," Telyn replied. "Then I must let Lady Adala know that you are here." With that, Telyn rose smoothly to her feet, then disappeared into the crowd.

"Pretty woman," John said, shifting so that he could see Casnar's face.

The guard was watching Telyn's retreat, but he jumped and blushed when John spoke. "I...yes...um...she is," he stuttered.

It made John laugh to see Casnar's embarrassment. But he and Telyn would make a good couple, if only they had the freedom to do so. John hoped he would be able to make good on his promise to Telyn, so that she could have the future she deserved. But he doubted he would be able to do anything if he didn't start feeling better, and soon. His head was aching and John closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to tune out the voices that filled the air. The room echoed with the buzz of too much conversation, and even though the chamber was huge, John felt like the walls were closing in on him and everything felt heavy and too warm.

"John!"

It was his turn to jump at the sound of his name. He opened his eyes to see Lady Adala standing before him. She looked regal in a white gown that glittered with gold beading. "My lady," he said, rising to his feet. By locking his knees he was able to remain standing. "You look lovely," he offered in compliment.

She looked pleased. "Are you well?" she asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Well enough," John lied. He managed a smile that seemed to appease her.

"No, he's not well!" Came Rodney's sharp rebuke, as he shouldered past the guards that flanked Adala. He had a tray of food in his hands which he shoved at Casnar, so he could turn and confront Adala. "Sheppard needs to be in bed, resting. You need him as does the City. Making him get up and attend this shindig is ridiculous!"

"Rodney!" John hissed, elbowing the scientist in the ribs. "Manners!"

Rodney glared at him. "Why? It's not like it matters. We're stuck here no matter what we say or do. It's not like she's going to kill us for being rude. She needs us!"

John turned to get a good look at Rodney, and he realized the other man's eyes were dilated. "Are you stoned?"

"What?" Rodney looked offended. "Of course not! I'm just being honest!" After making that proclamation, he grabbed a goblet off the tray and took a long drink of the milky white liquid.

"That is Arisae," Adala said, looking amused. "It is very potent and affects everyone differently. Rodney will not be feeling well in the morning, and I doubt he will remember what he's said. It is insignificant, John. Do not let it trouble you."

Rodney glared at her. "Why should it trouble him? Everybody loves Sheppard. Even stupid cities love Sheppard. And Ancient women? Don't even get me started on them."

John clamped a hand over Rodney's mouth. "Shut up, now!" he growled in Rodney's ear.

"Ancient women?" Adala echoed, her gaze narrowing on John. "I wish to know more about this." She looked at Casnar. "Stay with Rodney. John will come to my table. Let Telyn know."

"He was dizzy earlier and Telyn said he must eat," Casnar interjected, looking nervous.

Adala arched an eyebrow at him. "I see. We will bring the tray then." She nodded at one of her guards and he took the tray from Casnar. The other guard moved to John, gripping his arm in support. "Come John," she said, waggling her fingers at him. Then she swept off through the crowd, expecting him too follow.

Which John, of course, did. Right after stepping on Rodney's foot, which made him scream and drop the goblet. He would give McKay hell later, preferably in the morning, when he was suffering. For now he let himself be guided along, almost grateful for the guard's support. They ended up across the room, to where an area had been draped in curtains for a private alcove. There were candles and a table and cushioned chairs. John was settled in one and the food set before him.

"Eat," Adala entreated, as she settled into her own chair. "We have much to talk about. Do you like the party?"

"It's...nice." John settled for drinking first, checking the contents of a goblet before taking a sip. It was light pink in color and tasted fruity. His stomach seemed to like it, so he took another sip.

Adala watched him for a moment, sipping at her own goblet. "You must eat, John," she reminded him.

So he picked up something that resembled shrimp and took a bite. He couldn't really identify the taste, although it was rather exotic and he thought it might be meat. He was mostly just grateful that it stayed down when he swallowed. He took another bite, hoping if he kept eating Adala wouldn't start asking questions. But today was not his lucky day.

"Tell me about the Ancient women you have known, John," Adala ordered. And her tone made it very clear that it was an order.

"Rodney was exaggerating about them," John countered, dropping all pretense of eating. His stomach was twisting into knots again.

Adala gave him a look that clearly stated she did not believe him. "I know the history of my people. I know of the Ancients and their ability to ascend. You are like them, John, so I have no doubt but that they would be drawn to you."

John sighed, knowing he would have to tell her something. "I only met one, ascended, Ancient," he replied, reaching for his goblet and toying with it. His hope was he could play the invalid card with Adala and get away with it, but it wouldn't stop her asking questions. And John's head was aching and he was starting to feel nauseous again. More than anything he really wanted to lie down again. But he was pretty sure that if he didn't answer her questions, then she would go to Rodney. In Rodney's present condition he was liable to say too much. Way too much. John couldn't let that happen. Couldn't risk it. So he looked up at Adala, forced a smile, and decided it couldn't hurt to tell her a little bit about Athar.

But what came out of John's mouth, when he opened it, was a groan of pain. He caught his breath and doubled over, fingertips pressed to his temples. Pain had a vise grip on his head, making him feel sick. John was aware of a familiar voice, Telyn's, calling his name, but he shut her out. Instead he reached for Kalara, feeling her worry for him, feeling the warmth of her wrap around him and soothe the pain.

Once the pain was bearable, John deepened the connection to the City. She had something to show him, and an image flickered into John's mind. The lab where Rodney worked. There were other's there, working at the consoles. Kalara sensed his confusion and explained, her voice a soft whisper in his head.

_They are Adala's people. They are trying to change my codes. To control me. Please stop them. They are hurting me._

With a gasp, John felt Kalara slip away from him. The buzz of conversation fine-tuned and he realized Rodney was in front of him, calling his name and sounding worried. John blinked hard, letting the connection to Kalara sever completely for the moment, because he realized the pain he had felt had been her pain and he needed to be able to focus right now.

"Sheppard!" Rodney patted John's face sharply with one hand.

"Stop." John batted Rodney's hand away. "I'm okay. Just...just tired." He spoke the truth. He still ached and he felt weary to the bone.

Telyn pushed Rodney aside to study John for herself. "Are you in any pain?" she asked.

John decided to be honest. "Some. Wouldn't mind some of your magic potions."

"Of couse." Telyn squeezed his shoulder then rose to face Adala. "I must get John back to his room. He needs to rest. He isn't well enough to be up yet, as I warned you, Milady."

"I can see that," Adala replied, sounding disappointed. "You may take him in a moment. First, I wish to give him his gift."

John was surprised at that. "Gift?" he echoed.

Rodney looked pissed. "He gets a gift and I don't? That's not fair! I've done as much for this city as he has. Mostly. I want a gift too!"

"Consider a gift to the both of you," Adala replied, completely unruffled by Rodney's outburst. She clapped her hands and the crowd around them parted.

There was a blast of music that made John wince, then he saw several guards approaching. It took him a moment to realize that they had someone with them. Someone manacled and limping.

Adala was watching John's face. "Consider this my gift to you, John. For saving my city." As she spoke the guards dragged their manacled prisoner forward, to stand in front of John. "He is yours to do with as you wish!" Adala announced, sounding pleased as punch.

John stared at the man before him, finding it hard to believe what he was seeing. Finding it impossible to say the man's name.

Rodney didn't have the same problem. "Kolya!" he blurted out. Then he started laughing.

**THE END...of part 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**FADE TO BLACK...part 9**

Kolya shot daggers at McKay, then turned his burning glare onto Sheppard. He couldn't speak, however, since he was gagged. Which John was glad to see. He wasn't in any shape to verbally spar with Kolya at this point. Nausea was churning in his gut and the headache he suffered now was from his own ills. He needed to feel better so that he could help Kalara. Hell, so he could help everyone who needed him.

Telyn had been watching John and she stepped forward, filled with determination as she faced Adala. "John must rest, my lady. He is not well. I need to take him back to his room. Now."

Adala looked mutinous for a moment, clearly unhappy at having her surprise ruined. "Take him back!" she spat out, waving a hand at the guards.

John realized her anger and made an effort to appease it. "It's a wonderful gift, my Lady," he assured her. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Are you kidding me?" Rodney exploded, sounding incredulous. "You're thanking her for Kolya? That's a --" He didn't get to say more because Casnar's hand clamped over his mouth.

"My apologies for Rodney's behavior," John was quick to interject. He was relieved that Casnar had read his nod at Rodney correctly and managed to silence the scientist. "I ask that he be excused from the gala as well, so that he can get some sleep."

Adala seemed pleased by John's words. She smiled at him before gliding over to trail a fingertip over his cheek and jaw. "You are very welcome, John. When you are better you may decide what you wish to do with Kolya. You may torture him before you kill him, if that pleases you."

John felt rattled by how calmly she made the offer, but he tried not to let how he felt show. Instead he smiled, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "Thank you, my Lady," he whispered.

"You have earned this, John," she assured him, and her eyes were sparkling with pleasure. 

"My lady?" It was Telyn who interjected, her eyes dark with concern.

Adala sighed but nodded. "Fine, Telyn. Take them to bed." She waved at John and Rodney before gliding off to enjoy the rest of the Gala.

Telyn moved to John's side. "How are you feeling?" she asked, unable to hide her worry.

"Been better," John allowed. He noticed Casnar handing Rodney off to two guards before coming over to his other side. He didn't argue when between them, Casnar and Telyn brought John to his feet. But he hated the fact that he needed so much of their support to make it back to his room. Once there he was happy to lie down, letting his eyes drift closed. He heard Telyn's voice as she spoke with Rodney and Rodney's loud protests, which made John's head hurt. After a moment there was blessed silence, then a tap on his arm.

John opened his eyes to see Telyn sitting beside him, holding out a mug. "Happy juice?" he guessed, pushing up enough to take the mug and down the contents.

Telyn smiled at him. "Something to make you feel better," she confirmed. "I gave Rodney something to make him sleep. I have a family recipe that I added, which should help him to feel less...terrible...come morning."

"Thanks for that," John said, easing back down against the pillows. He lifted one hand to rub his forehead, wincing as he reconnected to Kalara. She sent him warm vibrations of concern and he could feel her trying to muffle her own pain, knowing she did it because she didn't want to hurt him. He wished there was something he could do for her right this minute, but neither he nor Rodney were in any condition to try. The most he could do is help her to shut things down in the lab until Rodney could take a look at it.

Gritting his teeth as he deepened the connection further, John told Kalara of his plan and he slipped away with her until he was able to see the lab. Hoping this would work, John weaved himself into Kalara's systems, shutting things down and praying he wasn't messing up Rodney's work. He could see the lab techs jumping away from the panels. He could see and hear their confusion. He watched for a moment, to make certain they couldn't get things back up and online, then he slipped back away, suddenly feeling hands on his face and hearing Telyn's panicked voice.

"John? Can you hear me? John?" She sounded frantic.

He managed to disconnect from Kalara enough to respond, forcing his eyes to open. "M'kay," he mumbled. "J'st t'rd."

Telyn exhaled loudly, as if expelling her fears. "You scared me, John. Your eyes suddenly rolled up into your head and you went limp! I couldn't get you to respond."

"S'rry. K'lara," he whispered. Staying awake was proving to great an effort and his eyelids slid closed.

"Rest, John," he heard Telyn reply.

Then he slipped away into warm darkness.

OoO

_"Basai, aletha moro saeva!"_

_He screamed at Azur, begging him to do as he asked. Before it was too late. Before everyone was lost. He stared at his friend, saw the sadness in blue eyes, saw the despair and his own ached inside him. He opened his mouth to beg one last time when Azur morphed into the Wraith._

_He knew this one. Bob. They had nearly lost Atlantis because of him. He felt no regret at his death. There was never time for regret._

_Bob dissolved in a shimmer of light, sparkling out of existence. He moved down dark corridors and the floor beneath his feet slid away. He fell for what seemed like forever, gliding into black. He came to awareness in aching brightness. Everything white and cold and empty. He scrambled into the corner, palms pressed frantically against the wall, feeling for her warmth. But he touched only icy coolness. There was no warmth left. No hum of welcome. She was lost to him._

"NO! NO!" John screamed, feeling his throat go raw, feeling his head ache as pain throbbed in his temples, matching the - too rapid - thump of his heartbeat. He shivered as he bolted upright, feeling the slickness of cold sweat against his skin. He still felt cold even as a blanket settled around his shoulders.

"It's all right, John," whispered Telyn, as she smoothed his hair back. "It was only a dream."

He knew she was right, but he couldn't stop shaking. He hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. He hadn't thought about the white room and how close he had come to being imprisoned there forever. His own, melodramatic thoughts made him chuckle, which made him cough, which made his chest ache and his temples throb. But after a sip of water and the soothing rub of Telyn's hand up and down his back, John managed to calm down.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head at him, even as her eyes wandered over his face, seeking out his true condition. "No need to apologize. We all have bad dreams." As she spoke she shivered a moment, then she sighed softly.

"We'll get out of here, Telyn," John was quick to assure her, because it was obvious what she was thinking. He had no doubt but that her need to escape this place was greater than his own. She had been a prisoner far longer than he and Rodney, and John fully intended to keep his word.

"We may not get the chance, John," she hissed back, leaning in close to him to be sure they weren't overheard. "Adala made an announcement while you were sleeping."

John didn't like the sound of that, but before he could ask what the announcement was, he heard a thud and turned his head to see Rodney stumble out of bed and make a clumsy dash for the bathroom. Without thinking, John pushed back his own covers, intending to follow him.

But Telyn pushed him back. "Stay put, I will tend to Rodney." Her tone was stern and she shook a finger at him before dashing off into the bathroom.

John thumped the mattress with his fist, hating this. Hating being so incapacitated and weak that he didn't have the ability to get up and help his friend. And if he couldn't get past this weakness, and soon, they would lose their chance to escape. Which wasn't an option. He wasn't going to break his promise to Telyn. His thoughts were distracted by the sound of Rodney retching, and it made John's stomach twist in sympathy. It seemed to go on forever and John was about to get out of bed and crawl into the bathroom if he had too, when Telyn and Rodney appeared.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" John asked, as he watched Telyn guide Rodney back to bed. The Scientist looked pale, his eyes were red and looked a bit swollen and he was hunched over, moaning.

But Rodney, being Rodney, he still managed to glare at John. "How do you think I feel? Like shit warmed over and shit on again."

John believed him. He let Telyn settle Rodney back in bed, but then he had no choice but to tell him about the techs in the lab and what they were doing. And what John had done to try and slow them down. He rattled off the bad news, then waited for Rodney to blurt out what needed to be done and to make the effort to get up and do it. Only Rodney just lay where he was, a slightly moaning lump under the blanket.

Telyn trickled something into his mouth, then moved back to John. "He is in no condition to help right now, John. He is hurting and I gave him something to help him sleep. By tonight he will feel better. I just hope it's not too late for all of us."

"You mentioned Adala made an announcement," John prompted. "What was it?"

"That she intends to mate with you," Telyn blurted out, looking a bit embarrassed. "She wants to bear children with your gift. She believes you will see it as a great honor." The expression on Telyn's face displayed disgust.

John felt the same way. In fact he sick at the very thought of being with Adala in any way. "That's not good," he whispered.

Telyn could not hide her distress. "You are not well, John, and there is nothing I can do to make you better faster. And...I am afraid that she intends for you to be together soon."

"How soon?" John didn't actually want to know the answer to that.

"She has instructed me to do all that I can to make you well enough to mate with her in a ferron," Telyn replied.

John made a face. "Not to sound stupid, but what's a ferron?"

"From what you have said, I believe it is what you would call two weeks."

John gaped at the reply. Not because of the answer, but because of who said it. Casnar. John hated the fact that that guard had slipped close enough to them to overhear, without him realizing it. He was slipping and it was going to cause problems if he wasn't more careful. He tried to tell himself that as a member of Adala's personal guard, it wasn't a surprise for Casnar to know the answer, and maybe he hadn't heard anything else.

But Telyn quickly burst John's bubble of hope. "I have told Casnar of your plan, John."

"What?" John started to get up only to gasp as his body reacted in protest. As he was pushed back against the pillows, he felt Kalara's warm hum wash over him as she tried to ease his pain. "I'm...I'm okay," John replied a moment later. "Just moved too fast." He locked eyes with Telyn, seeing uncertainty battling with determination in her own. "I'm guessing that you trust Casnar with this information?"

"I do." Telyn flushed and wouldn't look directly at Casnar, but she was smiling as she spoke. "He was suspicious of us," she announced.

To John's surprised, Casnar was now blushing. "Okay," he drawled, not getting the point they were, obviously, trying to make.

Telyn came close to giggling as she explained. "He thought that you and I were interested in each other."

"Ah, he was jealous." John got it now. "Okay, so how much do you know?" He asked Casnar the question directly.

"I know that you wish to free Telyn and her people, and I wish to help." Casnar spoke with a sincerity and a burning righteousness. "What Adala has done...enslaving others...it is wrong and I do not want to be a part of it any longer. I will do whatever you need me to do to free yourself and Rodney, and Telyn and the others."

John believed him, but he felt the need to test Casnar's loyalty. To test just how far the young man was willing to go. "And what do you want from us for your help?" he queried, making the question sound almost like an insult.

Which hit Casnar just the way John intended. Dark eyes glittered with anger. "I wish only to do what is right!" he proclaimed.

"That's it?" John prompted, sensing there was something the guard wasn't saying.

"And...I wish to go with you when the time comes!" Casnar blurted out in a rush, almost stumbling over his words.

John felt relief wash over him. He knew that Casnar wanted to be with Telyn, which was a good motivator. But he also believed the young guard really did want to do what was right. So John was going to trust him. For now. "Okay," he said, offering a strained smile. He couldn't be more genuine because he was feeling rather pessimistic about their situation at the moment. He really needed Rodney up and functional, only that wasn't an option. And he was feeling useless himself, which wasn't helping his mood any. "When I have a plan that's worth a shit, you're in." John could hear the bitterness in his voice.

Telyn reached out and took one of his hands, squeezing it firmly until he looked at her. "You will find a way, John," she said, with a certainty that reminded John of Teyla. "You and Rodney will figure this out, and we will help you."

"I intend to keep my promise to you," John replied, squeezing her hand back. He had no clue how he was going to accomplish that mighty feat, but somehow he was going to do it. All he needed was inspiration to hit him. Now would be good, he taunted himself, silently.

"Lady Adala wishes you to join her for the midday meal," Casnar interjected. "But first I am to escort you to see Kolya, if you wish it."

John realized he did wish it. "I'd like that," he conceded, pushing back the covers and slowly getting out of bed. He felt a bit unsteady once his feet were on the floor, but Telyn steadied him and he smiled to let her know he would be okay. And he would be okay, through sheer, stubborn, pig-headedness if need be. "I'm going to clean up then I'll be ready to go," he called over his shoulder.

Telyn caught up to him at the bathroom. "You must eat first," she scolded him.

"Later." John made a face. "Stomach's not feeling up to it right now. But I promise to eat later." He gave her a mock salute then closed the door. After taking care of business, John washed up and got dressed in the clothes that always seemed to be waiting for him and Rodney. When he came out he felt better. Maybe the idea of facing Kolya on the other side of the jail cell, was perking him up. He'd take whatever worked.

Telyn was sitting with Rodney, and she assured John she would watch over him while he was gone. So John checked Rodney for himself before letting Casnar lead him out. They didn't talk as they weren't alone. There were two other guards that had joined up to flank them. Which was fine with John, he didn't feel like talking. His stomach had decided to twist itself into knots again.

By the time they'd reached Kolya's cell, John felt anxious but eerily calm at the same time. He turned to Casnar. "I'd like a moment alone with the prisoner," he requested.

"Of course," Casnar replied, in clipped tones. He nodded to the other guards and they left the room.

John approached the cell with a neutral expression plastered on his face. At least, he hoped that was what he conveyed.

Kolya was lounging on his bunk, but he stood up and moved to the bars, meeting John halfway, so to speak. "Once again you have surprised me, Colonel," Kolya drawled. "I hadn't expected the tables to be turned on me."

"Guess you'll never learn not to underestimate me," John drawled. "So, how's the food? View doesn't look so good." He was being a sarcastic bastard, baiting Kolya just because he could, and it felt pretty damn good.

"Lady Adala has informed me that you may do what you wish to me," Kolya countered, not taking the bait. "Let me guess. You'll have me whipped before you kill me?"

John shrugged, ignoring the ripple of pain the movement caused. He would never allow Kolya to see his weakness. Never. "Haven't decided yet what to do with you. It's not like I'm in a rush."

Kolya chuckled, a cold and empty sound that echoed between them. Then, without warning, he stopped laughing and grabbed the bars with both hands, rattling them as best he could, considering they were solid as a rock. Which was to say, he couldn't budge them. This cell was similar to what they had on Atlantis. "I should have killed you instead of playing with you!" he snarled.

"Yeah, you should have," John conceded. "Pity you won't get a chance to rectify your mistake," he purred. John figured he'd earned this moment and he wanted to savor it. Although the hatred he felt for Kolya, soured it a bit.

"You should kill me now!" Kolya snarled, his body almost vibrating with rage.

John shifted so that he was eye to eye with his foe. "Wouldn't be fair," he stated, and he meant it. To John there was only one possible ending between them. Kolya dead. But it would be on his terms and it would be with a sense of honor. As tempting as the idea of simply putting a bullet between Kolya's eyes was, John wouldn't go there. He couldn't live with himself if he did.

Kolya pushed away from the bars. "You'll regret showing me mercy, Sheppard," he warned.

"It's not about mercy, Kolya," he replied. "I just haven't figured out the best way to kill you yet. But I will." John let his tone sharpen to icy coldness as he spoke. "What goes around, comes around, and I promise you...you will reap what you've sown." John could see that Kolya was confused by his meaning, but he figured this was a good place to leave him to ponder. Without another word, John turned and walked away.

Once out of the room, he sagged against the wall, feeling sick again and he was trembling. But he felt Kalara reach out to him and when Casnar appeared, gripping John by the arm and stating that he was returning him to his room to rest. It was a testimony to how crappy John felt that he didn't argue.

Instead he let himself be put to bed, barely remembering to ask about Rodney's condition before letting himself slide into slumber.

OoO

The room was in shadows when John woke up and he realized he must have missed lunch with Adala, which made him relieved. Until he recognized Rodney's panicked voice.

"This is not good!" Rodney was babbling. "So not good!"

"What's going on?" John asked, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. He pushed himself upright and willed the lights to come up. Kalara obeyed him instantly and John found himself blinking in the sudden brightness.

Rodney had been pacing, but now he stopped and stared at John, looking pale and glassy-eyed, but a bit better than earlier. "We need to hide!" he almost shouted at John.

Climbing out of bed, John went to his friend, gripping Rodney by the shoulders and trying to hold his gaze. "Tell me what's going on?" He couldn't remember seeing Rodney this panicked before. Which made John wonder if the Wraith were back. But no one else seemed to be panicking.

"Kolya escaped!" Rodney blurted out, terror making him almost stutter.

"Escaped?" John echoed, hearing the disbelief in his own voice. "How?" The cells should have kept him secure, which made John's brain click on the only possibility, which answered his own question. "Someone helped him."

Rodney had pulled away from John and was pacing again. "He's going to come after you!" he snapped. "And me! He'll come after me too, just for fun. We're not safe here!"

John turned when he sensed a presence, and he was relieved to see Telyn. "Can you give him something?" he asked, pointing at Rodney.

"I can't," she replied. "He is still under the influence of the juice. To give him anything at this point would make things worse."

"Worse?" Rodney echoed, almost squeaking the word.

Before he could say more, John shushed him. Kalara was suddenly in his head, and he sensed her fear. She was trying to warn him.

But in that moment, everything went black.

**THE END...of part 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 10**

"We're dead," said Rodney quietly from the dark.

"We're not dead, McKay," insisted John. He reached out for Kalara. He could feel her, but she was distant and he couldn't connect. A hand gripping his arm brought his attention back to the room.

"Colonel, sit down before you fall." Rodney practically drug him over to sit on the bed, tripping once in the dark and almost taking them both to the ground. He pushed John down and almost fell into his lap.

"McKay, what in the . . . what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from killing yourself before Kolya gets the chance. You were swaying like a willow in a wind storm."

"Oh . . . sorry. Just give me a minute so I can try to find out what's going on." He closed his eyes and concentrated on connecting with Kalara. It was like inching forward toward a finish line, but he finally felt her beginning to run through his thoughts and the tingle of her energy uniting with his. _What's going on? What's wrong?_

Kalara told him that her main power had been disconnected and that she would try to show him. A blurry image that kept fading in and out like faulty TV reception played through his head. Kolya.

John opened his eyes. He was more acclimated to the darkness now and could make out three figures before him. Casnar had joined them. "Kolya pulled the ZPM."

"How do you know this?" asked Casnar skeptically.

"Kalara," replied Rodney. "He's . . . connected to her. If she's still able to communicate with you, the core system must have its own separate power supply."

John nodded, even though it was almost lost in the darkness. "She does, but it's minimal. I really have to concentrate to make the connection strong enough to talk to her. I don't think Kolya knows about that, so she should be safe."

"Maybe, but we aren't," said Rodney. "Did you get anything on what kind of help he has?"

"Yeah, he's with two men in uniforms like Casnar's. One of them is really, really tall and bald. The other guy is about Kolya's height and has brown hair and a beard and a scar across his right cheek."

Casnar grunted and nodded. "I should have expected such treachery from Alwyn and Gleis. They are greedy and self-serving sons of mottowans. They were assigned to guard Kolya and he probably offered them rewards if they helped him."

"That would be his style," agreed John.

"What the heck is a motto . . . mottowing?" asked Rodney.

"Mottowan," corrected Telyn. "It is a four-legged, vile animal that feeds on garbage and rotting flesh and sometimes its own family members. They have no honor."

"So, an insult," said Rodney.

"The worst kind," replied Casnar. "I have been charged with keeping your safety as the Lady Adala fears the commander will either come after you or her. She has tripled her own guard."

Rodney gulped audibly. "And she gave us one kid for a guard? Is she nuts?"

"I am not a kid," said Casnar sharply, his scowl almost visible in the low light. "I am a capable warrior. Lady Adala has many forces out searching for Commander Kolya. They will find him and the danger will be over."

John and Rodney exchanged a frown in the darkness, each knowing the other realized the fallacy of that assumption. "We have to go after him," said John firmly. "I'm not sitting here waiting on him to come to us."

"Okay, _you're _the one who's nuts," exclaimed Rodney, waving his hands so that John had to dodge to keep from being slapped. "You're barely able to stand up for more than ten seconds and you want to go after the top human maniac in the galaxy. I knew you had the whole hero-complex thing going, but I didn't know you'd totally lost all sense of reality. He'll kill you, Colonel, pure and simple. And this time he won't hesitate."

"Neither will I," said John coldly, sending a shiver down Rodney's spine. "You're right, I am weak right now. But Kolya won't expect me to be coming after him. He thinks he's the predator in this game and that just might give me the edge I need."

"Fine," Rodney growled. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"No, not you, Rodney, me. You stay here with Casnar."

"You'll need more than just an edge, Colonel, especially in your condition. I'm going and that's not up for debate."

"As am I," said Casnar. When they looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "You have forgotten that I am your guard. You will not go anywhere without me."

Rodney looked at John and bobbed his head once to the side. "He's got a point."

John sighed. "Yeah, and he's also got a weapon. Okay, you're both in, but you do what I say."

Casnar bristled, standing up taller. "Colonel Sheppard, I wish to remind you that you are still a slave and I am still your guard. As you pointed out, I have the weapon."

John felt anger begin to flush his veins. They were wasting valuable time. "I haven't forgotten. But I'm the one who's gone up against Kolya before. I know how he thinks. Besides, I thought you wanted to work with me to eventually free the slaves. You're sounding more like a royal guard than a slave sympathizer right now. And if we fail and Kolya kills us, his next target is Adala."

Casnar stiffened even more, hissing slightly at the admonishment. Telyn stepped up to put her arm around his. "Casnar, please."

His stance relaxed at Telyn's touch and he sighed. "All right. We do as you say." Casnar reached inside his jacket and pulled out a knife, hesitating only a moment before pushing the handle toward John.

John took the knife with a small nod. "Thanks. Sounds like we're all on the same page. All right, we know where Kolya was a few minutes ago and I figure he's headed here next. He wanted to kill me pretty badly. So we'll have to intercept him between the two locations."

Casnar let out a long, slow breath. "I think I know of a place that might work to our advantage."

John let a small smile turn the corner of one side of his mouth up. "Now we're getting somewhere. Lead on."

Casnar led the way out the door and down the corridor. Several minutes later, they came face to face with three guards going the opposite direction.

"Casnar, are you not guarding the new slaves from the great city? The prisoner Kolya has escaped."

John had to give the boy credit, he didn't even flinch. "I am aware of the escape. The prisoners have knowledge that may help to find him. They have had dealings with him before."

The man in front looked skeptical, looking over Casnar's shoulder to the two pale and swaying men behind him. "I do not believe they will be much help. They can barely stand. Perhaps we could use them as bait." He chuckled at his own joke, with the two men beside and slightly behind him joining in.

Casnar laughed with the men. "Yes, perhaps you are right. I will consider it."

"Good luck," the man said, continuing to laugh as they passed the group.

"Wait . . . you weren't serious, were you? You wouldn't really use us as bait, because I think Lady Adala would –"

"Rod-ney," interrupted John with a long, drawn out drawl.

Rodney stopped with his mouth slightly open before closing it and giving a short nod. "Oh . . . right . . . just making sure."

Casnar glanced at Telyn and rolled his eyes before turning back to continue down the dark hall. He stopped a few moments later and looked around. "Here," he said.

John looked around him, glad his eyes had had time to adjust to the low light. They had stopped at slightly wider place in the corridor with two huge columns standing at the edge of each side of the passageway. "We can hide behind these columns," offered Casnar.

John sighed and looked at Casnar. "That's just what Kolya will expect." Then he grinned as he looked at the columns again. "Right . . . that's just what Kolya will expect."

oOo

Kolya paused as he and the two with him came to four large columns situated at the edge of the corridor. He raised his hand to signal the men, when a sound came from behind one of the pillars to his right. Immediately he and one of the soldiers came around the front of the structure, while the other man flanked the back side. A soldier and a young girl were locked in an embrace between the column and the wall. They both startled and turned immediately, with the soldier putting himself between the Kolya and the girl.

John allowed himself to peek around the column, watching Kolya confront Casnar and Telyn. He could barely see Casnar's face over Kolya's shoulder, but he could hear them fine.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A soldier and a slave girl?" said Kolya.

"Casnar, what are you doing with her?" snapped one of the men with Kolya,

"Hah, I told you that he'd been watching her. I'm not the least bit surprised," said the other.

"Gleis, please . . . this is the first time. Do not tell Lady Adala," pleaded Casnar, successfully focusing their attention on him and Telyn. John nodded to Rodney, who looked a little like he might faint, as the signal for them to move in.

When they were close enough, John gave a small nod to Casnar, who had been watching him over Kolya's shoulder. John lunged for Kolya as Casnar went for the taller Gleis and Rodney attacked Alwyn. John had felt confident right up until Kolya whirled around to face him, as if he he'd known all along John had been there.

No words were spoken as John lunged at Kolya, bringing the knife up as he moved. Kolya brought his arm up, easily deflecting John's attack a split second before hammering his other fist into John's mid-section. John doubled over, only to have Kolya bring his elbow down between his shoulder blades, sending him crashing to the ground. He rolled in an effort to get away long enough to get to his feet, but Kolya anticipated the move and kicked him viciously in the side and lower back as he moved. Spots began to dance across his vision and he realized he'd lost the knife somewhere along the way.

The sound of Rodney crying out snapped him back into awareness just as Kolya aimed a gun at him. He rolled again, but this time toward Kolya, throwing off the man's aim and crashing into his legs. Kolya came down hard across John's hips, pinning him to the ground. They scrabbled for a moment, trying to untangle their limbs as they grappled for control of the situation. When they finally separated, John's hand landed on the knife he'd lost earlier and he swept it up as he got to his feet.

He stood facing Kolya, each of them breathing deeply, although he seemed more winded than his opponent. He was relieved to see that Kolya had lost his gun during the scuffle, giving John a fighting chance. He wasn't quite as happy to see Kolya had managed to produce his own knife. They faced one another, hatred filling both sets of eyes as they faced off.

"I'm going to kill you this time," said Kolya firmly.

John smiled and wiped a trickle of blood from his chin. "Not if I kill you first."

Kolya smiled back at John. "So we agree on something, Colonel. This is our final battle. This one is to the death."

John licked his lips and let out a slow breath. "And no coming back from the dead this time."

Kolya chuckled and gave a short nod. "Agreed."

John was aware the scuffling around them had stopped, but he didn't dare take his eyes from Kolya long enough to see how Rodney and Casnar had fared. What little energy he'd had seemed to be fading fast, in spite of the adrenalin rush that had kept him going this far.

Kolya came at him so fast that he almost didn't get his arm up in time. Either because of his delayed response or his weakness, the knife was deflected, but still managed to slice across his upper arm. John felt the burn of the blade cutting deeply into skin and muscle. The pain sparked another burst of adrenalin, enabling John to fight back. He kicked his enemy in the shin and then buried his fist in Kolya's stomach. As he went for a blow to his face, Kolya brought his own fist up hit just under John's ribcage, lifting him off the ground while slamming him back into the wall.

John's vision grayed as the air whooshed out of his lungs. He kicked and struck out wildly in an attempt to defend himself as he gasped for air. He could tell one blow caught Kolya by surprise when the man grunted and released his grip on John, allowing him to sink to the floor. Kolya staggered back, giving John a little room to maneuver.

The memories of all the horrors Kolya was responsible for came rushing through John's head, firing his determination that his enemy would not escape to hurt Atlantis or his friends again. He launched himself up and forward, catching Kolya off guard. His stumbling forward steps backed Kolya forcefully against the wall behind him and John's knife buried itself to the hilt just below Kolya's sternum, the blade tilted slightly upward.

Kolya's eyes widened a moment in surprise, but he seemed unable to say anything. John leaned against the knife, making sure it did the most damage. "This time . . . you stay dead." He stared into the glassy eyes of the man who had tried to kill him so many times, who had made a Wraith feed on him, who had tried to take over his city. He heard a slight gasp as Kolya's body went limp, his eyes losing focus as his body lost life. John brought his shaking hand up to Kolya's neck, but there was nothing.

"Is . . . is he dead?"

John let out a deep breath at the sound of Rodney's voice. He stepped back, allowing Kolya to slide down the wall and slump over on the floor. The front of his shirt glistened with blood, Kolya's blood. He staggered back and turned to see Rodney, Casnar, and Telyn looking at him, their eyes wide. "Yeah . . . he's dead. You guys okay?"

"We're okay," said Casnar. John noticed that both men looked rumpled and dirty, with bruises and a little blood smeared across their faces. But they seemed basically intact. The two guards who had joined up with Kolya were unconscious on the floor.

"Good job," said John, swaying on his feet.

"You are bleeding," said Telyn, rushing to his side to look at his arm. The sleeve was slashed open and a blood had soaked into the fabric almost all the way to his wrist.

"So'kay," he slurred. The room was beginning to fade in and out of focus. "ZPM?"

Rodney held it up. "Got it."

"Good. Tired now." That was the last thing John remembered before the room finished fading to complete darkness.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_I tried to post this last night, but it kept telling me the document I was trying to load was empty. NOT! Anyway, it's working today. Sorry for the delay. I think this place hates me sometimes._

**FADE TO BLACK...part 11**

A cold ache, throbbing throughout his body, brought John out of unconsciousness, dragging him from warm darkness into a cold brightness. He fought against it, but consciousness would not be denied. Nor would his bladder be ignored. It was that, in the end, which brought him to full wakefulness.

"You're awake."

John almost laughed at that. There were times when Rodney was the king of understatement. Forcing his eyes open, he blinked hard until he was able to bring McKay's looming face into focus. "Kolya..." he whispered, the sound making his throat hurt.

Rodney made a sound of supreme satisfaction. "Very dead, thanks to you. Finally."

"Good." John had been hoping that particular memory had been real and not some taunting dream. He swallowed to try and ease the dryness in his throat, only to cough. Which was not a good thing. Coughing awakened every sore spot on his body, which was pretty much everywhere.

"Sheppard!" Rodney squeaked, sounding panicked.

John couldn't stop coughing to reassure him. He tried to sit up, and a strong arm was suddenly there, lifting and supporting him. Then he felt a cup against his lips and he managed a sip of cool water and that eased his throat enough to make his coughing abate. But now he was hurting like hell and he had to pee like a bastard. "Bathroom," John wheezed.

He felt himself being lifted up and he was expecting to be supported for the walk to the other side of the room, only to find himself deposited in a chair. Which started moving. John realized his eyes were clenched closed and he opened them and was surprised to find himself in a wheelchair. Didn't look like what he was used too, but all that mattered to him was that it was getting him to the bathroom. Only not the bathroom he was used too. But he was being wheeled inside even as it sunk in that he was in a different room. A much more lavish room than before.

Then hands were guiding John to his feet and supporting him, and Rodney was babbling in his ear and John didn't even care that he wasn't alone. He took care of business, let himself be eased back into the chair, croaked out that he wanted to wash his hands, did that and the next thing he knew he was back in bed. He felt warm, exhausted, but in less pain than he expected. The pain was there, but it felt hazy. As if he hurt because he knew he should hurt, rather than him actually feeling the pain outright.

"How do you feel, John?"

He recognized Telyn's voice and managed to focus on her sweet face. "Um...you tell me," he countered. "Kolya's dead, right?" He needed to make sure of that before anything else happened.

Telyn smiled and nodded. "He is dead, and Rodney has replaced the ZPM and you will recover with rest."

"Okay," John replied, even though he had a lot of questions. But Telyn was holding a cup to his lips and John didn't protest. He sipped at the sweet liquid she offered, then felt himself drifting off into warm, painfree, darkness once more.

Six hours later he was far more alert. This time Rodney's cursing woke him and John managed to sit up against the pillows, in spite of the fact that he felt achy all over. And movement cause his ribs to throb and his left forearm burned with pain. He breathed out till the pain became bearable, then he watched Rodney pace until the scientist realized he was being watched.

Stalking over to the bed, Rodney blurted out, "So you're awake again!"

"Can't get anything past you," John teased, and it felt good to do so. Although he was feeling more than a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Rodney snapped. "Life couldn't be better! I love being a slave. It's always been my dream!"

John winced as Rodney's tone got louder, finally holding up a hand before rubbing his temples. "Did something happen?" He prompted.

Rodney deflated, looking like someone had let the wind out of his sails. "Nothing new," he allowed, moving to sit on the side of the bed. He gestured around him. "Like your new room?"

"Why am I in a new room?" John countered, unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't going to like Rodney's answer.

"Adala felt that her mate to be should have his own room," Rodney replied, sarcasm practically oozing off him. "And, for the record, she intends to mate with you and make it all official, the moment you're able to be up and about and...erm...perform your mate-ly duties. So to speak." A flush dusted Rodney's cheeks at the last bit.

John did not like the sound of that. He shifted, intending to get up, but his body had other ideas. He hissed against a wave of pain and felt Rodney grip his shoulder.

"You're supposed to rest," Rodney said, pressing John back against the pillows. "Telyn had to stitch you up a bit."

"Shit!" John cursed, because he was tired of resting. He felt Kalara's presence, warm and soothing, and relaxed into it. Then he felt a cooling sensation and the pain eased up. Which surprised John. To the point where he asked Kalara about it. _"What are you doing?"_

_"Helping you," she replied._

_John could tell she was worried about him, he could feel her anxiety. "I'm fine," he assured her. "Are you okay?"_

_Kalara let him feel how pleased she was by his concern. "I am well, as you will be. I can heal you, John."_

_"The Chair?"_

_"No." _

_Kalara's reply was to send heat flowing throughout John's body, warming him from within. "We are as one now," she whispered. "Each moment we are together, we become stronger. Your own strength allows me to heal you."_

_John could feel himself becoming stronger. He could feel his skin tingling and the ache in his rib faded to a dull twinge. He knew she couldn't heal him fully, but what she was doing was helping. "Thank you," he said, sincerely._

_"You are welcome," Kalara replied, before slipping away softly._

"Sheppard?" Rodney's voice had a piercing quality to it.

Enough to shake John out of his unintended reverie. He saw Rodney eyeing him with concern. "What?"

Rodney studied him a moment, eyes narrowing, then he stood up. "I should send for Telyn," he said.

"I'm fine, Rodney." To prove it, John slid out from under the covers, rising to his feet. He felt a bit shaky, and his ribs protested a bit, but the pain was more an annoyance than anything.

"You're so not fine!" Rodney snapped. "And don't move around too much. Telyn told me she gave you the good painkillers so you'll do more harm than good if you move around too much."

John realized he did feel a bit giddy and he should have guessed Telyn had drugged him, but he smiled at Rodney. "I really am okay," he insisted. "Kalara healed me." To prove it, John took a step towards Rodney, only to have his knees buckle. He caught himself with a hand on the bedpost and then Rodney was there, pushing him to sit down again. "Head rush," John said, shakily.

Rodney snorted. "Right. You just got the crap beaten out of you by Kolya, and you were already in bad shape to begin with. You need to rest."

"I need to get us out of here," John protested, making another attempt to stand. Only to find Rodney hovering over him and practically pinning him down. "Let go!" John ordered, but Rodney's grip was like steel.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Rodney ground out, his mouth almost on John's ear. "Adala wants to mate with you as soon as you're physically capable! Now, I don't know if Kalara healed you or not. But you're still white as a ghost. And even if you do feel better, you're going to stay in bed and play the invalid! Do you hear me?"

John heard him, loud and clear. He hadn't been thinking about the repercussions of feeling better. He'd just been so pleased at not hurting so much. Although, in truth, he was still weak as a foal. Kalara could help his injuries heal, but she couldn't fix the fact that he hadn't been able to eat enough to get his strength back. That was going to take time. But Rodney was right. He needed to play sick until they were ready to leave. "Sorry," John replied, shifting a bit in Rodney's grip. "I'll stay put."

Rodney looked relieved as he released John. "Like I said, Telyn has you on the good stuff. So you're not healed, Colonel, the drugs are just muffling the pain."

"Actually, I am better," John replied, shifting back against the pillows into a more comfortable position. "Kalara did heal me, I wasn't just zoning on you."

"How could she heal you?" Rodney countered, looking confused. "You haven't left this room. You need to be in the pod for her to do her healing thing."

John shrugged, wincing as his ribs pulled a bit. "She did something to help me, just through our connection. She said we've become one." He was sorry for revealing that tidbit of information, when Rodney gasped and stared at him in horror.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed. "You've become one with this city?" He jumped up and began to pace, fingers snapping. He shook his head. "That can't be good. Not good."

"Why not?" John interjected, feeling almost irritated at Rodney's reaction. He couldn't see any reason why it wasn't a good thing. He was feeling better. And if he was more connected with Kalara, then their chances of escaping were better. In fact, John was starting to think that maybe they could simply take control of the city and force Adala and her people into submission. Then Telyn and the other slaves could confront Adala and make her stand down. Instead of making the slaves run away and live in fear of being recaptured, they could change the structure of the government and ruling. Which he was about to explain to Rodney when the door to the room opened and Adala entered.

John felt his stomach twist into a knot. He wasn't ready to face her, but he knew he didn't have a choice. And he knew he'd have to play up being sick. Which wouldn't be a stretch by any means, since he hadn't felt well in longer than he could remember. Because feeling better than he had, wasn't the same as feeling well.

"John," Adala purred, as she reached him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he said softly, which was true enough.

Adala studied him a moment, then nodded. "You must rest and become well again. I have set a date for our mating."

John couldn't help but blanch at that. "Mating?" he echoed, because it wasn't like she had mentioned any of this to him.

"We will become one and stronger for it," Adala replied, looking smug.

Which pissed John off a bit, and he felt a surge of anger which made him have to bite his tongue to keep from responding in a negative way. In a way that would no doubt infuriate Adala and make trouble for them. But it was hard to keep quiet, because the anger inside him was growing to a fury. It took John a moment to realize that it was not his rage that he was feeling. It was Kalara's.

And in that moment everything went black.

"What the hell!" Rodney blurted out, his voice echoing in the darkness.

John knew that the darkness was Kalara's doing and he spoke to her.

_"Are you okay? What's going on?"_

_"She is evil!" Kalara spat. "I will not allow you to join with her."_

_John almost chuckled at that. "Trust me, I have no intention of joining with her. But I have to stay on her good side until we can escape. Will you help me? We want to free Telyn and her people and make everyone free."_

_There was a long moment of silence in John's head. Around him was a bustle of noise and movement, which he managed to tune out. But he was getting worried when Kalara didn't respond. He deepened the connection, feeling pain stab in his temples, but he didn't back off._

_Kalara finally responded to him. "If I help you, you will leave me," she replied._

_"I can't stay here forever," John said, feeling a bit guilty at the sadness he was causing. He could feel Kalara's pain and sadness as his own. "But I could come visit," he promised, with every intention of keeping his word._

_"I am lonely," Kalara replied. "There has been no one who could be with me for ten thousand years."_

_John understood loneliness, but as tempted as he was, he couldn't stay here. He needed to go back to Atlantis. So he tried to show Kalara his other home, and the people who needed him. To his relief, he could feel her understanding._

_"I will help you," Kalara replied._

_"Thank you." John felt relief wash over him. "How about you start by turning the lights back on?"_

_Another moment of silence then Kalara replied, "I will do everything that needs to be done, John." With that she faded away, not breaking the connection, but severing his ability to read her for the time being._

John was a bit worried about what Kalara meant, but in that moment the lights came back on, so he felt relieved. For about one second. Telyn was suddenly there, worry in her eyes and John realized he must have really zoned out on them, and long enough for Telyn to be called. And Rodney was pacing on the other side of the bed, while snapping at Adala who was demanding that he fix things.

"Oh, sure!" Rodney griped. "Expect me to fix everything, just because I'm the smartest man in two galaxies!"

"Rodney!" John didn't need him mentioning the Milky Way and making Adala suspicious about where they really came from.

Just as Rodney turned to face him, a strange thing happened. Adala and her two guards dropped to floor like stones, leaving only Telyn, Rodney and Casnar standing. John stared at them with the same look of surprised disbelief on his own face.

"What just happened?" John queried, making to get out of bed.

Telyn shot him a warning look before moving to check on Adala.

Rodney moved closer to John, but called out to Telyn, "Is she dead?"

"No." Telyn rose to her feet and checked the two guards. "They are all unconscious and unresponsive, but very much alive."

"What the hell is going on here?" Rodney demanded.

Casnar ran out of the room but was back a moment later, looking shell shocked. "All the guards are unconscious! Everyone!" He looked like he was going to throw up.

John gasped, suddenly realizing what had to be happening. Kalara had done this. He closed his eyes and sent his thoughts out to find her. He had to fix this before everything went from bad to worse.

**THE END...of part 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 12**

"Sheppard, answer me!"

John's eyes popped open, almost before he realized they were closed. Rodney's face was inches from his and it startled him, causing him to jerk back. "Rodney!"

Rodney backed up, standing up from his position kneeling on the side of the bed to hang over John. "Sorry . . . you zoned out again and . . . this really isn't the time to be doing that. We need to figure out what's going on."

"Kalara," said John simply. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Casnar, still looking a bit shell-shocked. "Kalara said she knocked out all of Adala's people. She was able to single them out because they all have a gene sequence unique to them."

Rodney and Telyn turned to join John as he stared as Casnar, whose face had now begun to flush. Rodney crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side. "So why aren't you unconscious?"

Casnar sighed and looked down at the floor. John couldn't help but think the boy looked like someone had just burst his bubble. Casnar took a sideways step so he could drop into one of the chairs sitting beside the table. "I'm a foundling."

"What?" asked Telyn softly.

Casnar took a deep breath and brought his eyes up to meet those of his audience. "I said I'm a foundling." His voice was stronger this time, as if he'd resolved himself to having to reveal this part of him. "My mother couldn't bear children and my father found me alone, my village killed by the Wraith. I was still a baby. He managed to sneak me back to the planet in some supplies they salvaged and took me home to raise. They told everyone I was the orphaned son of distant cousin so that I would be accepted."

Telyn closed the distance between them, grasping his shoulder firmly. Casnar looked up at her and placed his hand on hers, thinning his lips as he gave her a silent nod. "I've . . . never told anyone before."

"Well, it explains why you aren't out cold on the floor," said Rodney. "And possibly why you aren't a total jerk."

John rolled his eyes and smirked at Casnar, hoping to ease the boy's discomfort. Rodney looked over to him. "How did Kalara do this? Can Atlantis do that?"

"No," said John. "Another prototype being developed. Kalara was apparently the site of many ongoing research projects that had to be abandoned when the Wraith became too big of a threat."

Rodney nodded and let out a long, deep sigh. "Too bad."

John nodded in agreement and then turned back to Casnar. "Look, Casnar, you're helping us, so I don't care whether you're genetically one of Adala's people or not. Kalara said she can keep them unconscious for several hours, but we still need to get moving. Telyn, you said several of your people have been talking of freedom for a while. You need to round them up and have them organize your people."

Telyn nodded. "What should we do?

"Adala's guards and any of her people that could cause trouble need to be locked up or tied up before they come to. We need to get the others in groups that can be guarded by your people until we have everything in place. Be sure to disarm all of Adala's people, no matter how harmless they look."

Telyn nodded again. "I can do that. But what will we do then? Are we going to escape?"

John shook his head. "No, something better. Kalara is a good home for all of you. She has everything you need for a good life for everyone here and she can protect you. And . . . she's lonely. She needs people here. We need to get your people and Adala's working together to live together and to make Kalara safe. Who is the leader of your people, the person that would negotiate an alliance?"

Telyn frowned, a look of sadness crossing her features briefly. "It was Garym for many cycles, but he died not long ago. Next in line would be his wife, Hafwan. She is very old, but very wise and the people respect her."

John smiled and nodded. "Good, that's exactly what we need. We need to get you and her together with Adala . . . and Casnar. We'll help mediate a treaty by which all of you can live here, but as equals. You'll work together to run the city and manage the people and resources in a fair way."

Casnar looked doubtful. "You really think Adala will be willing to give up her power like that?"

John smiled and snorted softly. "We'll have the guns and Kalara. She won't have much choice."

"John, what will you and Rodney do when this is over?" asked Telyn. "Will you stay?"

John exchanged a look with Rodney. "No, we'll be going home. We have a place . . . and people that need us."

"Yeah, and we miss them," added Rodney, looking surprised at himself for voicing that thought. John tried to smother the smile that threatened to break out.

"Yes, we do miss them," he said, with a small nod to Rodney. "And I'm thinking they probably are worried about us."

"I understand," said Telyn. "But how will be communicate with Kalara? How will we make her work? None of us have the blood of the Ancestors as you do."

"I think we can help you with that. Now, let's get this thing moving."

oOo

Elizabeth looked around the near empty mess hall. Spotting Teyla and Ronon sitting at a table against the far wall, she picked up her coffee and pie and headed their way.

"May I join you?"

Teyla looked up at her from her cup of tea and smiled. "Yes, please do. We were just . . . talking."

Elizabeth sat down beside the Athosian and noticed two empty pie plates in front of Ronon. "Hungry, Ronon?"

"Not any more," he replied.

"I was not hungry, so I gave him my piece," said Teyla. She arched one eyebrow at Ronon. "It seems Ronon can always eat."

"Gotta keep up my strength," he muttered, his eyes wandering to Elizabeth's pie. She gently prodded the plate just a little closer and stuck her fork in the slice of apple pie.

"Back off," she warned sternly. "I didn't get supper tonight, so I really _want_ this pie."

Ronon held up his hands defensively. "I don't steal food," he said and then chuckled, almost to himself. "At least not any more."

Elizabeth gave a small nod and stuck the bite of pie in her mouth, chewing it slowly as she savored the flavor. "I love apple pie," she said when she'd swallowed.

"The chocolate's better," said Ronon.

"Dr. McKay would agree," said Teyla, and then looked down sadly at her half empty cup of tea. "I miss John and Rodney," she admitted softly. "I hope they are safe."

Elizabeth stilled and then set her fork down, her appetite suddenly gone as her stomach coiled into a knot. She felt her throat tighten and strong emotions almost smothered her, emotions she had been doing her best to hold at bay and ignore. Somehow, sitting here with their team, it was impossible. "Me too," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

Ronon grunted and leaned forward, slamming his forearms on the table. "Why aren't we still looking for them?"

Elizabeth made herself lift her gaze to meet his. "Because we don't know anywhere else to look. We've run out of options, other than just randomly dialing places and searching for them."

"Then let's do that. It's better than just sitting here doing nothing. Sheppard wouldn't give up on us, any of us. I thought we didn't leave people behind." Ronon's voice was thick with anger, the volume slowly cranking up until the few people in the room were silently staring at the trio.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She wanted to search for John and Rodney as much as anyone, but she was also responsible for the city and its people. She had to make sure they didn't waste resources, including manpower. But they were her friends and they were also very important to the city of Atlantis. John had the most powerful gene and Rodney . . . well, Rodney was Rodney. There hadn't been much he couldn't fix or throw together in a moment's notice to save them all. She looked up at Ronon and Teyla's strained faces. "I'll talk to Radek and see what else we can try."

oOo

John reached the far end of the room with the man he was dragging along the floor and eased his head and torso down. They had been working for three hours to get all of Adala's people disarmed and contained and he was exhausted. A thump garnered his attention and he looked up to where Rodney stood awkwardly over a rather large, plump man, breathing heavily. "Oops," he said sheepishly. "Hope his head is hard."

John laughed quietly, leaning against the wall. "Me too. Take a break, Rodney, we're almost done." He'd noticed that Rodney's limp, which had almost disappeared, was back with a fury from all the activity. He hadn't worn his brace in the last couple of days, insisting that he didn't need it and it was getting in his way. John hoped he hadn't discontinued its use prematurely and set himself back.

"Why don't you go get your ankle brace in a few minutes? I think you could use the support."

Rodney looked like he might argue for a second, but then nodded his head. "Okay . . . just let me catch my breath."

"I'll have someone get it," said Telyn, entering the room. She walked over to where Rodney had perched on a chair and knelt to look at his ankle. She prodded a few times, eliciting a groan from the scientist. "It's a little swollen. You need to put the brace on for support and elevate it. I can get you something for the pain if you like."

Rodney sighed and looked forlornly at his foot. "Carson't going to kill me and I'll probably walk with a limp for the rest of my life," he moaned. "Pain medicine would be nice, along with some ice and something to eat."

Telyn nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She stood and walked closer to John. "What about you? I know your head hurts."

John dropped his hand from where he'd been rubbing his temple. His head felt like a construction crew was working overtime in his skull and the rest of his body just ached with exhaustion, but he was still on his feet and thinking. "I'm okay, just tired. Don't give Rodney anything too strong; we need to be coherent and alert."

She nodded. "It is mild. Hafwan is being brought to the room where Adala is, as you requested. Casnar is making the final inspection of the part of the city where people live, to make sure that Adala's people will not cause trouble."

"Good. We've finished here. We're heading up to Adala's room for the meeting and we'll see you there, along with Casnar when he's done."

Telyn gave him a small smile. "I will be there shortly. Thank you again for helping my people. We owe you much."

John shook his head. "No, you don't owe me anything. Let's finish this so Rodney and I can go home."

Telyn bowed slightly. "I will have Rodney's brace sent to you and check on Casnar." She turned and left, leaving Rodney and John alone with a room full of unconscious citizens.

They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes, tired and yet hopeful. Rodney finally looked up at John. "You think this will work?"

John weighed the facts against his hopes and looked up at his friend. Rodney looked tired and shaky and thinner. He knew Rodney had eaten pretty regularly, but he also knew Rodney had tried to balance working for Adala and caring for him. He'd kept the man worrying the entire time they'd been here and he hated that. He also felt guilty that he was just now noticing how worn Rodney looked.

"It'll work," he said confidently. John would make sure it worked so he could take Rodney home to Atlantis. He missed Atlantis. He missed Teyla and Ronon and Elizabeth and even Carson. "It's going to work and then we're going home. And I don't know about you, but I plan on staying there a while."

Rodney smiled and bobbed his head up and down. "I'm with you on that. I may never go off-world again."

John smirked at the physicist. "Or at least until the next big unexplained energy reading."

"Or that."

John grinned and walked over to Rodney, extending his hand. "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Rodney nodded and let John help pull him to his feet. He then looked closely at the pilot. "You okay?"

"I'm good. Come on, we have to be diplomats."

Rodney sighed as they walked to the door. "Does that scare you as much as it scares me?"

"Probably more," John answered as they nodded to the man who was to watch the room full of prisoners and then headed down the hall, each keeping one hand on the wall for support.

oOo

Half an hour later, they were ready. Adala had been in the equivalent of a conference room with her head of security when they had all passed out. The two of them lay on the floor. John and Rodney had chosen to assemble there for the diplomatic meeting. Casnar, Hafwan, and Telyn had taken seats at the large table, along with John and Rodney. John closed his eyes and reached out for Kalara, telling her to awaken the people. She seemed unsure, almost afraid, and John reassured her, telling her they would not abandon the city and leave her alone again. He felt as if she accepted his word and opened his eyes to see Adala and Pyrs beginning to open their eyes.

Adala sat up and rubbed her head, with Pyrs almost mimicking her moves. She blinked a few times and looked at John, who was sitting a few feet away pointing a gun at her. "Lady Adala, I'm glad to see you're all right. Could you please join us at the table?"

Adala managed to get to her feet, as did her officer. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned out in a grimace. "What is going on here? Why are you armed and what are you people doing sitting at my discussion table?" Her voice was somewhat shrill and definitely demanding.

John leaned back in his chair, almost nonchalantly. "We're getting ready to have negotiations with you for a peaceful solution to the way you've treated Telyn's people. You can either work with them to come up with a plan you can both live with, one that does not include slavery for anyone, or you can get booted out of the city to fend for yourselves. I'd suggest you work something out, since this is a lot safer than most other places I've seen. If you two can come to a peaceful and fair agreement, my people will be willing to help you. We can finish repairing the needed city systems and help you with activating the technology. We can show you how to defend yourselves against the Wraith."

Adala looked around the room, obviously noting who was armed and who wasn't. She glanced at her security officer, who just shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to John, obviously angry. Marching over to her former slave, she slapped him across the face. He'd seen it coming, but had let her vent a little anger in the hope that she would cool off and be willing to negotiate. When she failed to get a reaction, she raised her hand to slap him again, but this time he caught her wrist.

"I can be patient for once, but not twice. Now what will it be? You want to settle down and act civilized or do we kick you out . . . _Lady _Adala?"

"I gave you Kolya," she breathed heavily. "I treated you well."

John glared at her. "You let Kolya whip me. You made me and Rodney into your slaves. I'll admit our accommodations were better than our usual dungeon cell, but we were still prisoners. Telyn's people have been slaves for years, and not all of them were treated well. What makes you think that you're better than them, better than us?"

Adala looked indignant. "I _am_ better than you, than all of you. My family has been the ruling ones for many generations. We were born to it."

"John was born with the blood of the Ancestors," said Telyn sharply. "If anyone was born to lead and rule the city, it is rightfully him." She jutted her chin out defiantly at Adala, her eyes flashing.

"Guys," John drawled. "I'm not here to take over anything. I don't want to rule your city or your people. I just want to go home. We need to work this out, but there have to be some rules. Are we doing this or not?" He looked pointedly at Adala.

Adala snorted loudly as she pressed some of the wrinkles from her dress with her hands before gliding over to sit beside John. "I am ready to talk," she said softy.

John smiled and gave her a small nod. "That's a good start. Adala, this is Hafwan, one of the elders and leaders of the people you have enslaved. She has requested that Telyn join her in negotiating for their people. I've asked Casnar to join us because he's one of your guards, and yet he has seen the slavery for the cruelty that it is. I thought his perspective might help you understand why this is wrong."

Adala swiveled her head around to look at John, her brow deeply furrowed. "Why are you doing this? You could have simply escaped and been home by now. Why do you help them?"

John leaned forward to look at the woman before him, her face beautiful and yet her heart so empty. His energy reserves were about gone and it was looking like this could take a while. "Because what you are doing in not right. Adala, you are a very beautiful woman, but you have a lot to learn. This is what I do, I protect people when I can. My people, we help others when we can. We have this philosophy that we can all live in such a way as to help and support one another and then we're all better off. We all have a better chance of defeating the Wraith if we work together. If we spend all our time fighting each other, we're all going to die. It's that simple."

Adala stared at him for a moment. "I don't want to die," she said softly.

"Neither do I," said John. He motioned to the others in the room. "Neither do they."

Adala looked long at John, and then slowly at each person in the room, finally resting her eyes on the old woman sitting opposite her. The lady was tiny, with gray hair pulled up and pinned to her head and large, dark eyes. The old woman smiled and gave a small nod.

"Lady Adala," said Hafwan, her voice deep and gravely. "I am an old woman and I have lived many years. I lived most of my life a free woman, able to come and go as I pleased. I worked to keep my home, to raise my children, to care for my husband. Our home was small and simple, but it was ours. I was not followed by guards. No one threatened to harm me if I was ill and could not work as hard as I normally did, or needed to stay home with a sick child or friend. There was no one to strike me if I laughed too loud. I made our clothes and no one directed what those clothes would be. You cannot understand what it is like to have your life taken from you in such a manner."

Adala looked at the woman without expression for several long moments. She finally gave a small nod. "You are right, I do not understand. Perhaps you can tell me more."

John looked at Rodney, who gave him a short nod. He was beginning to hope this just might work. As the two women began to talk in earnest, John motioned toward the door and eased out of his chair. Rodney slowly limped over to join him and they stepped outside.

"Rodney, I want you to go to the gate and dial Atlantis. We need to get some backup in case this thing blows up in our face."

Rodney looked indignant. "I can't leave you here. We'll both go. Casnar can handle things."

John shook his head. "No, I'd better stay or it'll look like we're abandoning them. Get someone to drive you to the stargate so you don't have to walk all that way." He glanced down at Rodney's leg, glad that the scientist had put his brace back on. "Can you make it?"

Rodney waved his hand dismissively. "I'll make it just fine. The problem is that I don't have a radio," Rodney reminded him.

"I know, but when no one comes through or contacts them, they should send a MALP and you can show them it's you. Give them some time and if they don't send the MALP, dial up again. Elizabeth will figure something's up worth checking. They know we're out here and we'll be limited on how we can contact them." John looked at Rodney, noting how unsure he seemed. "Go Rodney, I'll be fine."

Rodney sighed and finally nodded. "You better stay out of trouble or I'm getting Ronon to kick your skinny little –"

"Don't say it," said John, holding up his hand. "Just . . . don't say it. Now go."

Rodney turned to the two men standing near the door and snapped his fingers. "Hey, you, the two men standing around looking useless. I need one of you to drive me to the stargate. You know, the big ring people travel through." They stood staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "Come on, which ever of you that is less likely to drive me into a tree, now."

John watched as the two men looked uncertainly at one another and then one of them finally stepped out to follow Rodney. He looked up at John for a second and John nodded at the man, trying to look encouraging. The guy just looked scared and John had to grin. Things were already beginning to feel more normal.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**FADE TO BLACK...part 13**

Rodney mumbled to himself all the way to the Stargate. He was worried about Sheppard. Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself, but he couldn't help but worry. Sheppard had a habit of walking into danger, getting himself hurt in the name of saving whoever, and sometimes barely pulling out of it alive. Rodney was getting tired of it. Truthfully, he was just tired period.

However, the ride itself was uneventful. He dialed into Atlantis then shut down. He didn't have long to wait for a MALP to come through, as John had predicted, then he bent down to make sure he would be seen clearly, and gave his message to Atlantis.

"It's me, like you can't see that!" Rodney began. "For the record, I'm fine. Not fine, really, but alive. So is Colonel Sheppard, for that matter. Not fine, of course. He's been through hell, we both have, but anyway...I need a team because we're sort of staging a coup and Carson better come along as well. So, hurry up already! Oh, and bring a jumper. And Elizabeth. Elizabeth you have to come and negotiate..stuff." He snapped his fingers then stood up, wincing as his ankle protested.

If he hadn't been so sore, Rodney would have paced as he waited. Not that he had long to wait. Within ten minutes Ronon was stalking through the gate and grabbing Rodney up in a bear hug. Teyla was right behind him, offering the Athosian greeting. Elizabeth was a step behind, full of questions, which Rodney put off for now. He could explain everything to them all on the ride back to the city. Then Carson was there, and Rodney let him fuss a bit before brushing him off and insisting they get a move on. Lorne in a jumper with a dozen marines popped through right on cue and they headed off. Rodney answering their questions as best he could on the way.

OoO

John was tired. More tired than he could ever remember being in this moment, and that was saying a lot. Sadly. He knew he had pushed past his limits hours ago, but he was determined to see this through. He just wished he could slip in a nap.

_"I will help you sleep, John," Kalara offered._

_"Thanks, but I need to stay awake right now," he replied. "What happens here in the next few hours is going to be very important. And my people should be arriving soon." John couldn't hide how anxious he was to see them again._

_Kalara was quiet for a moment, then she whispered, "Then I will help you stay awake." _

In that moment John felt a sweet coolness flow throughout his body. A refreshing coolness that made him feel more alert both mentally and physically. He had no idea how Kalara was doing it, but he didn't really care. He was simply grateful and he let her know it before she faded gently away for now.

"John?"

He started at the sound of his name and turned to see Telyn standing beside him, looking worried. He smiled to alleviate her concerns. "So...how are the talks going? And shouldn't you be with them? Talking?"

Telyn smiled back at him. "Hafwan is handling things just fine. We've touched on the important things and now she's going into details, with my blessing. She's good at words."

"Like Rodney," John drawled. "But with more tact."

"Yes." Telyn looked amused, but then her smile faded. "How are you feeling, John? You should be resting."

John bounced on his feet a bit, trying not to wince when it jarred his headache. Which had faded, but wasn't completely gone, despite Kalara's best efforts. "I'm good, and I'll rest when this is over. My people will be here soon and I'll be going home. Dr. Beckett will probably chain me to the infirmary bed at that point."

Telyn bit her lip but managed to say firmly, "Perhaps he should. Regardless of how Kalara is helping you, you need to rest and heal and that will take time, John."

He knew that, he just hated it. "I know, but later. Okay? I'll be fine for now."

"At least come eat something," Telyn countered, grabbing his arm and drawing him over to the side table where they had set up dishes for people to help themselves from. Also John's idea, figuring that good food often helped ease the way when times were tense.

John was pleased to see Telyn's people mingling with Adala's people, although both sides looked a bit uncomfortable. Casnar was moving amongst them, looking as if he were trying to ease the way. John was proud of him. But when they reached the table themselves and the smell of the feast hit him, he wrinkled his nose and tried to backpedal. "Uh...I'm not really hungry right now, Telyn. I'll eat later. Promise." John didn't wait for a reply but turned and fled to the other end of the room where he sagged against the wall and closed his eyes, willing his stomach to stop rebelling.

He was still leaning against the wall when Adala came striding over to him, looking like a woman on a mission, but with two of Telyn's people trailing behind her as guards. John managed to push off the wall and face her with a calm smile. "So how's it going?" he asked.

"I do not like being a prisoner in my own home," she stated, looking angry. But then the anger faded and she sighed softly. "But I realize there is no other way for now. I have lost control of my people. Many are siding with the others. This is not how it's supposed to be and that Hafwan woman is too demanding!" She came back to life as anger roiled through her.

"Just what exactly is she demanding?" John countered, and he was curious to know.

But Adala was gearing up for a full blown hissy fit of royal proportions. That is, until Telyn appeared as if by magic. She stepped between John and Adala and locked eyes with the woman who once owned her. "We ask for nothing but what all beings deserve. Freedom."

Adala looked outraged. "And yet to gain that freedom you wish to imprison me and my people!"

"Not at all," Telyn countered. "We wish to live together in harmony. Were you not listening to what Hafwan was saying? If she was not clear, I can help simplify things."

John was hard put not to snort at the slight dig at Adala's intelligence. Instead he focused on Telyn and how impressed he was by her sudden confidence. She was commanding without being obnoxious, perhaps feeling strengthened by the fact that she and her people were now free. John knew how good that felt from experience.

Eyes flashing, Adala stalked towards Telyn, hands lifted, and John intercepted her attempts to strike Telyn. He gripped her wrists hard. "No hitting," he warned, his own eyes flashing.

Adala got the hint and pulled away from him. "I have been a ruler of people my entire life. My family has ruled for generations. How can you expect me to change? It isn't fair!"

"But living in servitude of another is fair?" John countered, wishing that Elizabeth was here because this was the type of thing she excelled at. She had a feeling between Telyn, Hafwan and Elizabeth, Adala would fold like a house of cards.

Before Adala could respond to John's question, there was a shout. A rumble of John's name and he knew that voice. Turning to his right, John caught sight of Ronon plowing through the crowd of people. A heartbeat later he was caught up in a bone crushing hug and lifted right off his feet.

Laughing, John hugged back for once, happy as hell to see the Satedan. 

Ronon shook him a bit, then set him down and said, "You got skinnier."

Which burst John's bubble a bit, but he ignored the feeling to clap Ronon on the shoulder. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Ronon grinned then stepped aside for Teyla and Elizabeth.

John greeted them with hugs as well, Teyla foregoing her usual Athosian greeting for the chance to enfold him in her arms. Elizabeth did the same, clinging tightly.

"Good to see you, John," Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys," he whispered back, then he pulled away and introduced her to Telyn and Adala, the latter looking put upon and almost sniffing at Elizabeth with disdain. John tugged her to the side so he could have a private moment. "Did Rodney fill you in on the way here?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He did. I think I have a grasp on what's going on."

John was relieved. "So, ready to negotiate peace talks then? Telyn can take you to Hafwan and you ladies can get down to business."

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth gave John's shoulder a squeeze then leaned in to whisper, "Carson's on the warpath. He's already read Rodney the riot act and Rodney has filled him in completely on all you've been through while you were here."

"Oh, shit!" John hissed, feeling himself go a bit pale. Carson was going to be furious. "Thanks for the warning," John whispered back. "I'll handle it."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good luck."

John nodded back. "You too." Then he watched her go, with Telyn leading the way and Adala in tow, looking petulant. At which point John decided to try and sneak off before Carson could catch him, but he was too late. Without warning the Scotsman was in front of John, wagging a finger at him.

"Why are you standing there, Colonel?" Carson's burr was thick as mud at the moment, which meant he was well and truly angry. "Rodney said you have a room nearby, and it's time for you to rest while I have a look at you!"

"Nice seeing you too, Carson," John countered, hoping to distract him from his tirade, if only for a moment.

Carson, however, wasn't falling for it. "I know what condition you were in when you left us," he replied, "And I can see for myself how pale and thin you are. I'm not angry at you, lad, I'm not. I'm just worried and upset at the set back."

That bugged John a bit. "I'm not set back!" he protested. "Kalara has been helping me get better, Carson. She's been helping me heal."

"Then why do you look thin as a toothpick and ready to collapse if I breathe on you too hard?" Carson wasn't backing down this time, not that he ever really did when it came to John.

"I'm tired," John conceded. "And when we get back to Atlantis I'll sleep and eat until I'm fat and rested. Promise."

Ronon snorted. "You'll never be fat, Sheppard. You've got a better chance of seeing Gotaks fly."

John didn't need an explanation to get the analogy, although he idly wondered if a Gotak looked anything like a pig. Lifting one hand to rub at his forehead, John didn't realize he was falling until strong hands caught him. Gray dots danced with black and it wasn't until he felt himself being lifted and cradled against a strong chest that he caught on to the fact he had nearly passed out. Not a great impression to make in front of Carson. But he was more concerned at the fact he was being cradled in Ronon's arms. He opened his mouth to order the Satedan to put him down, when the black dots beat out the gray dots and John slid into darkness.

OoO

He felt like he was floating in warm water, drifting aimlessly, the sound of soft and soothing voice echoing around him. He felt serene in this moment. Serene and without a care.

_"Your friends are worried, John."_

_He wasn't surprised to hear Kalara's voice, but he was surprised by her words. "What do you mean? Why are they worried? The negotiations? What's happening? Is everyone all right." The serenity he'd been feeling shattered._

_Kalara wrapped herself around him, attempting to calm him. "The negotiations have gone well, John. Your friends have done well. Adala has agreed to accept her new station in life. As an equal to all others."_

_"That's good." John felt relief flooding through him, until he remembered the part about his friends worrying about him. And then he remembered slipping into darkness._

_"You have been ill, John," Kalara replied, answering his unasked question. "I have not been able to help you this time. I can not cure exhaustion, or put food in your stomach. You are weak and your friends are concerned. You must reassure them."_

_He could do that. Maybe. John sighed. "Guess I'll be waking up now, because I'm assuming I'm still asleep?"_

_Kalara chuckled, the sound like a vibration against his skin. "Yes, you are still asleep. You have been asleep for two days."_

_"That's not good." John knew that Carson's worry would have shifted into overdrive, which meant he was going to pay for it in the long run. "Talk to you later, Kalara," John said, then he focused on waking up._

Which wasn't overly pleasant, and harder to do than he'd figured on. His eyelids felt weighted and wouldn't cooperate when he tried to peel them open. He was about ready to use his fingers to open them, but his arm felt too heavy to lift. So he tried again, hearing a familiar voice close by.

"Carson, he waking up!" Rodney shouted.

"Lower your voice, Rodney!" Carson chided, his own voice getting louder which meant he was getting closer. "You're loud enough to wake the dead."

A moment of silence then Rodney's taut voice hissed, "Don't say that!"

Carson clucked his tongue. "Ach...sorry, Rodney." Then he was patting John on the cheek. "Colonel, can you hear me, lad? Open your eyes if you can."

John made a Herculean effort and pried his eyes open. He could make out a blurred shape so he blinked hard and slowly Carson's face came into focus. "H-ay," John croaked, his tongue feeling thick in a dry mouth.

"Welcome back, laddie," Carson replied, a tired smile lighting up his face. "You had me worried."

"S'sorry..." John mumbled. He was laying back mostly flat and he felt too vulnerable in that position, so he tried to sit up and failed miserably.

Carson turned away. "Ronon, would you give me a hand here?"

A moment later John felt himself being lifted with disgusting ease as the Satedan manhandled him upright against a mountain of pillows that suddenly appeared. Despite having all the work done for him, the movement in itself left John feeling exhausted. Which scared him more than a little. "W-hat 'appened?" he asked, only to find himself fading away again.

**THE END...of part 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 14**

John opened his eyes, surprised at how easy it seemed. He was lying on his side facing the wall, muted light streaming across the room from the thin window coverings. Making no attempt to move, he just lay there, gathering his thoughts together. He could feel Kalara, but it felt different, almost distant. Part of him worried, but part of him recognized a feeling of comfort that came with things running smoothly, so he pushed the concern back and made himself relax. Listening, he became aware that someone else was in the room. John rolled over to find Elizabeth sitting in a chair close to the bed, watching him.

"You don't . . . " John hadn't realized how dry his throat was until he tried to talk and it launched him into a coughing fit. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, trying to suck in enough oxygen that he didn't pass out. The next thing he knew, a cup of water appeared in front of his face. When he felt he had enough control to drink without drowning himself, he gulped down a few mouthfuls of water and then took several deep breaths.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked softly, taking the cup from his trembling hand.

John let himself collapse back against the pillows, still taking deep breaths. Rolling his head to the side, he watched as she sat back down in the chair. "Yeah . . . I'm good. I was trying to ask if you didn't have anything better to do than watch me sleep."

Elizabeth smiled at him, her expression saying more about how she felt that words ever could. "Not at the moment, no. We've worked out most of the details and we're taking a break while some things are put into place. I just wanted . . . I wanted to see you, to make sure you were okay. I've been so busy the last few days and I haven't had a chance to check on you."

"Few days?" John had a weird sinking feeling. "How many days have you been here?" _How many days have I been sleeping?_

Elizabeth paused and chewed on her lip for a second. "You've drifted in and out the last four days. John, you were exhausted, you needed the rest. Don't feel bad about being human and actually needing something for yourself for a change."

John rubbed his hand across his face, sighing heavily. "It's not a change . . . that's the problem. I sleep and I get tired and I sleep some more. I feel like all I've done for weeks is sleep and puke and hold everyone back." Anger and frustration had begun to build, giving him the energy to sit back up. Before he could stop her, Elizabeth was moving his pillows around so he could sit back against them.

"That's good," he snapped. "Thanks."

Elizabeth stepped back and eyed him with that look that told him he was pushing it. Then she crossed her arms. Yeah, definitely skating on thin ice here.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his hands pinching the blanket in his lap. "I just . . . "

"I know," she said. And when he looked back up at her, he realized she did know. He couldn't help the lop-sided grin that spread across his face.

"So, tell me what you've worked out? Is Adala cooperating yet?"

Elizabeth sat back down and a big smile suddenly brightened her face. "I understand we interrupted your future . . . mating ceremony."

John's face might as well have been doused with fuel and lit on fire. "Rodney?"

The smile didn't fade. "Adala actually. She wanted to know if we were . . . involved. When I told her no, she asked if I thought you'd still be interested in mating with her. Seems she thinks you're kind of cute, for a skinny guy."

"I'm not skinny!" John protested loudly. "I'm . . . wiry."

Elizabeth's expression sobered just a little, her eyes losing some of their glint. "Not according to Carson. He says you've lost quite a bit of weight while you've been here. He's very worried. Rodney said you've barely eaten anything."

John looked away, knowing there wasn't any argument. But it hadn't been anything he could help and he didn't want to talk about it right now. Carson would force that issue soon enough. "I'm surprised Carson didn't bring a feeding tube," he mumbled, not meaning to voice the thought out loud.

"John . . . "

John looked around sharply at Elizabeth, who quickly diverted her eyes to her lap. She might be able to put on a poker face for negotiations, but not now, not with him. He looked past her to the medical supplies on the table. "Damn." Carson had been busy while he'd been out. He glanced down at the bandage on the back of his hand. "Feeding tube and IV?"

"John . . . you were very weak. Dehydrated, malnourished, anemic. And we couldn't get you to wake up and eat. Carson had to do something. He wanted to take you back to Atlantis, but Rodney insisted you stay here, at least for now."

John let his head rest back against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. At least he'd been so out of it he hadn't known. He hoped his team hadn't been here to witness it. He really needed a change of subject before he got mad again. "The negotiations?"

Elizabeth seemed relieved they had changed the subject as well. "The city will be governed by a ruling board of six, three from Adala's people and three from the former slaves. Adala and Hafwan will serve, as well as four others. Oh, and all the people will now be called Kalarans. The former slaves will have the option of changing their quarters, since they were assigned to them and most of them are small. Much of the city is still open, so there's plenty of room. There will be some meetings to determine jobs for the former slaves. Some will continue to do what they are now doing, but some want to change. There will be a combined military and police force and some of the former slaves want to be trained and join. We've made arrangements to train the current and future forces on how to do both jobs properly and the difference between a military action and a police action."

"Sounds like we may be here a while."

Elizabeth put on her stern face. "Not we, John. I'm afraid you're headed back to Atlantis, probably tonight."

John had his own stern face for situations such as this. "No, not yet. I need to talk to Casnar and Telyn, as well as Adala. I need to check on Kalara . . . " He took a deep breath, reaching out for Kalara as he thought of her. She was there, but still distant, as if she was busy. "Something . . . something is different."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, gosh, I forgot. You don't know."

"I don't know what?" John felt a slight tightening of his gut, hoping it wasn't anything bad. He didn't really need any more bad news.

"Casnar has the ATA gene."

"W . . . what?" John didn't know what he'd expected her to say, but that wasn't it. He couldn't have been more shocked.

"Casnar has the ATA gene. We discovered it quite by accident while he was helping Rodney move some stuff in one of the labs. He lit up one of the panels when he leaned against it. Rodney almost had a stroke. He said his gene is about as strong as Carson's, so Rodney's had him down in the lab training him on being an Ancient object activator."

John chuckled lightly. "You _do_ know Casnar was helping us, right?"

Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows a second. "I don't know, I think he's being very patient."

John frowned. "Casnar or Rodney?"

"Actually, I was talking about Casnar, although Rodney isn't doing too badly either. He hasn't called him a brainless twit yet, so a definite improvement."

That explained a lot. Kalara actually was busy, probably working with Casnar. John felt foolish at the pang of jealousy, reminding himself that this was for the best. Still, it felt almost like he'd lost a close friend and it made him ache for Atlantis. Suddenly, he really wanted to go home.

"John?"

He snapped back to attention, looking up at Elizabeth with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Elizabeth reached up and tapped her radio. "Carson, it's Elizabeth. John's awake."

John mouthed "tattletale" at her and she responded by sticking her tongue out as she listened to the doctor. They both grinned, repressing the giggle that threatened to give their childish behavior away.

"Okay, we'll see you in a minute." She looked at her second in command. "He's on his way and I think he'll have company. Are you ready for this?"

John smiled and nodded, anxious to see Teyla and Ronon again, hopefully for longer than a few seconds this time. "I've been ready for a while now."

oOo

John tried to sit patiently while Carson poked, prodded, and made odd sounds of approval and disapproval. Ronon watched while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking slightly bored. Teyla kept tossing him smiles of encouragement when he'd start to squirm or sigh too loudly. Elizabeth kept her eyes on Carson, watching his expression as he made notes in John's chart.

John almost cheered when Carson backed away as if finished. "So, Doc, will I live?"

"Aye," the doctor replied, almost as if he were surprised. "You'll live, Colonel. But we need to have a talk on taking care of yourself . . . again."

John tried not to be angry because he knew Carson was scolding him out of concern, but he got tired of the assumption that he was just being negligent with his health. He took great care in trying to stay healthy and in shape, but when you were sick, you were sick. "I hope the lecture includes how to keep food down when you're completely nauseated, or maybe a section on just turning over and going back to sleep when Kolya is on his way to kill you." It came out a little more hateful than he had intended.

Carson stared at John in such a way that John was getting ready to apologize when the physician's expression softened and he gave a small nod. "Point taken, Colonel." Everyone in the room seemed to slump slightly as the tension faded away.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Carson. I just . . . I didn't want you to think I wasn't at least trying to take care of myself. Sometimes it just seems impossible."

"I know, lad, I know. I get caught up in worrying and forget that sometimes. Tell me about the nausea."

John rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. "Well, I guess Rodney told you about what Kolya did." Ronon's low growl confirmed that thought without anyone having to speak. "Obviously I didn't feel much like eating after that. Then he found a healing pod."

Carson brightened, sitting up straighter and smiling. "Aye, Rodney told us about that as well. I've had a wee bit of a look, but I'd like to study it further. I couldn't see any sign of the whipping when I examined you."

John nodded. "Yeah, it did a wonderful job. But I haven't felt much like eating since then. I think I'm hungry, but when I smell food or actually try to eat it, my stomach just instantly begins to roll and all I feel like doing is puking."

"Rodney said the machine was a prototype," observed Elizabeth. "Could this be an unintended side effect of the healing?"

Carson nodded. "I could easily see that being the case. Anytime you do something that dramatic to the body, it's going to react and that seems like a natural reaction. Has it seemed to get any better with time?"

John bobbed his head to one side and grimaced. "Hard to say. We've just gone from one thing to another since then. I had to use the chair for an extended time to ward off a Wraith attack and that kind of wiped me out a while. Then the thing with Kolya. I haven't really had any recovery time and Kalara keeps trying to heal me and make me feel better."

"She what?" asked Carson, his eyes growing wide.

John had a moment to regret saying anything, realizing he hadn't wanted to go there. From the looks on the faces of the people in the room, there was no going back. "Uh . . . I may not have mentioned that. Kalara is different than Atlantis. The connection is different, as is the communication. She . . . sometimes, when I'm hurting, she can do things to makes me feel better. She can heal, to a certain degree. Not like the pod, but smaller things."

"That is . . . amazing," said Teyla softly.

"Yeah, it is," said John. _I'm going to miss her._

"That could be why you haven't felt better. The combination of the constant drain on your system from the mounting problems and the efforts of Kalara to heal you might have taxed your body until it couldn't cope. I'll be interested to see if you get better after we get you back to Atlantis," said Carson. "And if you don't get better . . . "

"I will," John said confidently.

Carson smiled and nodded. "Aye, lad, I think you'll be all right once we get you home."

"I want to go see Rodney and Casnar," John blurted out. He had meant to work up to the request, but apparently his impatience had gotten the best of him.

Carson frowned at him, rubbing his chin with the tips of his fingers for several seconds. "I don't think you need to be running around the city just yet. You're barely awake and you've been pretty out of it for a while."

John had expected the answer, so it did little to put him off. "Carson, I'm fine. I needed some rest and I got it . . . and apparently some food as well." He noticed Carson's guilty expression with a certain amount of satisfaction. "I feel fine and I need to talk to Rodney."

"We can have Rodney come up here," said Elizabeth, probably thinking she was being helpful.

John took in a slow, deep breath. There was no way to explain to these people that he wanted more than to talk to Rodney. He needed to talk to Kalara. He needed a deep connection, one he could achieve by sitting in the chair. He needed to know where things stood before they sent him back to Atlantis.

"Colonel?"

Carson's voice brought his attention back to the room. They were all looking at him expectantly. John rubbed the back of his neck and then dropped his hand to his side. "Okay, I don't just need to talk to Rodney. I need . . . I've got to talk to Kalara. I need to sit in the chair."

"No." Carson's voice was firm, as were his eyes.

John stood up, relieved when he only swayed for a moment before steadying his stance. "Carson, I'm going down to the lab and I'm sitting in the chair and connecting to Kalara. I'm fine. It's not going to hurt me. I _have _to do this."

They stood face to face for several moments, the room so quiet that John could hear himself breathing. And he was breathing too fast. He could feel his heart pounding away in his chest while he waited on Carson to tell him no and order him back to bed.

The lights flickered briefly and then he felt her. Kalara was reaching out to him, but for some reason the connection seemed strained. He didn't know if it was him or her. Looking around the room as the lights became steady again, he slowly made his way over to the wall, placing palms against it. He jerked them back at the sudden tingle, like he'd stuck his hands in an outlet. Rubbing his fingers together to get rid of the tingling, he reached out for the wall again, pausing for a second before planting his hands firmly against it. A jolt of electricity seemed to flow from the wall through his hands and into the rest of his body.

"_John, are you all right? I have been unable to reach you for so long."_

The voice played in his head, as if someone was directing his thoughts. Kalara was finally here. _"I'm okay. I just needed some sleep. Is everything all right? You feel different."_

"_Things are different, but I am well. I have been working with Casnar, establishing a connection through which we can make the city to function at her full potential. It is a wonderful feeling."_

"_Yeah, I heard. That's good, that you have someone who can stay here with you." _The jealousy surged again and John fought to beat it back down. He knew it was better for everyone this way and yet he couldn't help feeling lost. He didn't understand why he would feel this way. It was ridiculous.

"_John, you were the first to connect to me in many years. You woke me from a long sleep and you will always be special. I was uncertain if I could let you go. I knew I should, that it was right, but I was afraid of being alone again. Now I can thrive and you have given that to me. You must return to your city and your people, I understand that now. And now I know that I will be well cared for."_

John marveled at the way she read him, the way she comforted him in just the way he needed. She was different than Atlantis. In some ways she seemed younger, but in others she seemed older and wiser. He knew he would miss her. _"How is Casnar adjusting to his new role? Will be able to handle everything?"_

"_He is learning quickly. He is not you, but he has great potential. I just need to . . . work with him."_

"_Good. I mean, I want you to be okay."_

"_I will be. Go home, John, to those who need you. Go home to Atlantis. And thank you."_

The connection broke off abruptly, leaving John reeling with a feeling of emptiness. His vision faded in and he found himself sitting on the floor, his hands and face pressed against the wall. He blinked a few times, searching for Kalara, but she just wasn't there.

"John?"

He slowly turned his head to see Elizabeth kneeling beside him, her brow creased with worry. "John, are you okay? What's wrong?"

John looked at her for a moment before finding his voice. "She's gone," he said quietly. "She's really gone."

"Who?"

John sighed and leaned his face forward so that his forehead rested against the wall, which now seemed cold. "Kalara. I think she just kicked me out."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 15**

Elizabeth reached out and placed her hand on John's shoulder, hoping to comfort him. She'd rarely seen him look so despondent. "I'm sure it's just temporary. Rodney is probably keeping her and Casnar busy. You know what a slavedriver he can be."

John gave a small, half-hearted nod. "I know." He looked back up at her. "I need to talk to Rodney." Using the wall for leverage, John pushed himself to his feet, keeping one hand on the surface for support.

"Colonel, you'll not be going anywhere except back to bed. We'll be taking you back to Atlantis in a few hours so that I can do a thorough check on you." Carson had moved to stand right in front of John, blocking his way.

"You can talk to Rodney later," said Elizabeth. What she didn't voice was her thought that he couldn't possibly walk that far without falling over.

John simply stepped around Carson and made for the door. Ronon had just moved over to intercept him when the pilot's legs seemed to fold up underneath him. Ronon caught him by the arm and then swept him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. When he had John settled, Carson moved in to sit beside him and began taking his pulse. John's eyes kept fluttering, as if trying to open, while his free hand groped randomly at his side.

Elizabeth watched as Teyla moved to sit on the other side of the bed and took John's wandering hand, gripping it tightly. That seemed to give the man something to focus on, and his eyes closed, blinked slowly a few times and then opened to focus on the doctor.

"Take it easy, Colonel. You've been through a lot the last few weeks and pushing yourself like this is not going to help you recover any faster."

Ronon strolled over to the bed from where he'd been pacing by the door. "I just contacted McKay. He's on his way with Casnar and Telyn. He said to tell you it was about time you did something besides sleep."

John cracked a smile as he worked his way up to lean back on his elbows. "Fine, I'll lie around in bed a little longer. Can I at least sit up?"

"Aye, we can help you with that." Carson reached over to rearrange John's pillow and Teyla added one from the chair next to the bed. John made a sour face as Carson helped him sit more upright and lean against the pillows, but he refrained from saying anything.

"Do I really have to go back to Atlantis tonight?"

Carson nodded. "I think it's best, Colonel. I've put it off this long because Rodney was afraid Kalara would need you or you would need Kalara, but it seems as if you're both pretty settled. And he thought you should be around for the negotiations, even if you weren't awake enough to participate. But now that things are going well and they have Casnar to activate things, we need to get you home. I need you back on food so we don't have to resort to other means again."

John grimaced. "I'll second that motion." He was actually beginning to look forward to going home. He'd really missed Atlantis. His connection with her was more subtle, more relaxing. Kalara reminded him of a child with too much energy. Kalara had been built long after Atlantis, and was full of prototypes. Even Kalara herself had some different programming, which might explain why the connection was so unique. He'd miss her terribly, but Atlantis was his home. Now that he'd reminded himself of that, he was anxious to see her again, to feel her hum.

"I thought you said he was awake!"

The loud voice startled him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Rodney staring down at him. "I am awake, and last time I checked, I'm not deaf. Or at least I wasn't."

"Ha. Very funny. This would be why I've actually gotten a lot of work done the last four days." Rodney crossed his arms and sighed. "So, are you okay?"

John grinned, one side of his mouth turning up. "Why, are you worried about me?"

Rodney harrumphed emphatically. "Hardly."

Telyn walked up to take Rodney's arm, her smile warm and friendly. "Actually, he has been very worried, as have we all. You slept so long and so soundly."

John rubbed the side of his face. "I'm okay. Guess I was just really tired. I need to know if Kalara is okay."

Rodney nodded and plopped in the nearest chair, with Casnar moving up to take Telyn's hand. "Kalara is fine. I guess someone told you that Casnar here turned up with the ATA gene and I've been teaching him the fine art of running the city. He was a little freaked out at first, but he's getting the hang of it. He's not as quick or as natural as you are, but then who is. His gene works better than my artificial one though. We've actually been able to open up some new areas of the city, with full power and water and everything. Good timing considering the expansion of part of the population into larger quarters."

John nodded in relief. Just hearing Kalara tell him she was okay wasn't enough. He wanted it verified by someone reliable. "Good, thanks Rodney. You think Casnar can handle things after we leave?"

"Yeah, he should be able to. We'll be coming and going for a while as we help get the new government in place and we'll make sure the city is functioning well before we leave. And Elizabeth says we can come back and check on things periodically. We'll also leave them a way to contact us in case they need help."

"In return, we have been offered sanctuary here if we ever need a place to evacuate to again," said Elizabeth.

"And they are going to let us study the data base on that healing pod, as well as the pod itself," said Carson, grinning broadly. "We're going to double check Atlantis to make sure we haven't missed one of these, and Rodney thinks he might be able to reverse engineer one if needed. But we need to find out more about it before it's used again."

"Sounds like you guys have everything worked out already," said John quietly. "Guess there's nothing left for me to do but go home."

Telyn looked up at Casnar and then walked over to sit beside John on the bed. "You gave me my life back. You gave my people their life back. And you made it possible for Casnar and I to be together." She smiled sheepishly as she flushed slightly. "You even made us realize that we were to be together when we were still fighting our feelings." She looked back up, her moist eyes meeting John's. "For these things, we can never repay you. Thank you John Sheppard." She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek before standing and going back to Casnar's side, a big grin on his face.

John looked stunned, his mouth hanging open slightly as grins spread across everyone's face. Rodney scowled and crossed his arms. "All you've done since we got here is pass out and bleed and puke, and yet you're still the hero. This sucks."

Rodney jumped slightly as Telyn leaned over his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek, so caught up in his ranting he hadn't seen her approach. "We could not have done any of this without you either, Rodney McKay. You will always have a special place in our history and in our hearts."

Rodney blushed madly, hearing the laughter of those around him. "Well . . . that's more like it." He rubbed the place where Telyn's lips had touched his cheek and glanced over at John. They exchanged a look that conveyed a whole conversation on how all the pain and anguish and fear had been worth this moment.

Elizabeth came up beside Rodney and placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning proudly at her top two people. "I guess that means you're both heroes. But then . . . we already knew that."

oOo

John felt Atlantis the moment the jumper entered the gateroom. In spite of his insistence that he could walk to the gate, Carson had ordered him to ride in the jumper. The familiar hum welcomed him home and emotions welled deep within him, catching him off guard and making him feel lightheaded. It suddenly felt as if she recoiled, drawing back from him for a moment, before tentatively settling back into the familiar buzz in the back of his mind. John was confused.

"Colonel, are you all right? Can you hear me lad?"

John jerked at the sudden touch on his arm and looked up into the worried face of Carson. He blinked and then noticed the wheelchair sitting next to Carson. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out for a moment. It's been a long time, or at least it seems like it. I can walk."

"I know, but humor me. I'll feel better if you ride. I know how you hate to be paraded around on a gurney, so I thought the wheelchair might be more appropriate."

John felt like he should protest, but in truth, he was wiped out. Although he had been sitting in bed all afternoon, he'd been awake and talking to his team, along with Casnar and Telyn. Even Adala had come by to visit. Added to that was his concern that Kalara was angry with him. It reminded him of how he felt when he was a child and he'd gotten into trouble, his parents telling him how disappointed they were that he'd done something he knew was wrong. Except this time he didn't know what he'd done wrong. And now Atlantis was acting funky.

Before he knew it, they were in the infirmary and he didn't even remember the trip. Carson let him climb out of the chair by himself and managed to hold himself to mere hovering. John leaned against the bed as the doctor pulled the privacy curtain and a nurse brought him scrubs.

"Get changed, Colonel. I need to run a few tests and then we'll see about getting you something to eat."

John simply nodded. He changed into the scrubs and then stepped over to the wall, placing one hand against it. Atlantis thrummed beneath his fingertips and her presence warmed him, her concern sliding through him like a current, making his heart beat a little faster. He thought about how much he'd missed her, trying to convey how glad he was to be home. Pulling his hand away, he stared down at it. She was there and she reached out to him, but he felt . . . doubt, or something akin to it. She had picked up on his connection to Kalara and he couldn't help but wonder if that was a problem.

"Okay, Colonel, sit up here and let me check your vitals and then we'll need to draw some blood." Carson patted the bed and John let his hand fall to his side, obeying Carson's command without a word. The physician checked his pulse and blood pressure, pupil reactions, and listened to him breathe. He watched as one of the nurses took three vials of blood. John was then placed in a wheelchair and taken for scans. A few minutes later, he was returned to bed, with Carson giving the tired man a hand getting in. After raising the head of the bed and shuffling the covers around, Carson stood looking at John.

"What's wrong?"

John looked up at Carson, his eyebrows raising slightly. "What?"

Carson pulled a stool up closer to the bed and sat down. "I want to know what's eating at you. You've been far too quiet for you and much too cooperative."

John frowned and shifted his gaze to his feet. This was not something he was prepared to discuss, even providing he could find a way to explain it. "Are you implying I'm a bad patient?"

Carson chuckled. "No, I'm just saying you're usually more talkative. Asking why this is necessary or telling me that you are fine. You've barely said two words since we got back. Is it anything I can help you with?"

John sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, Doc, it's not . . . it's hard to explain. It's just that . . . things are a bit weird for me right now. I'll be okay, I just need a little time to adjust."

Carson nodded. "I'm a good listener if you need to talk."

John smiled at the doctor, genuinely glad he had friends that cared for him. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I don't know what I'd say right now. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"All right, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Now, let me see about rustling you up something to eat."

The thought of food made John's stomach do some rather unsettling flips, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he'd feel more like eating when the food had arrived. And maybe they would wake up tomorrow to discover the tooth fairy had dropped off a load of fully charged ZPMs.

oOo

_Even as John walked down the halls of Atlantis, he knew he was dreaming. But he felt like there was something important he had to see or to do, so he kept walking. Drawn to a room, he opened the door and walked in. Five men and two women sat around a table talking. He didn't know any of them and they were dressed in peculiar clothes._

"_She is ready and so are we. The scientists whose research has been cleared, the military protection force, and the technical staff are all ready for the move. Kalara will be a great thriving city and research center. By dividing our research into two bases, the chances of the Wraith finding and destroying everything we've worked to achieve will be diminished."_

"_Have you developed a way for the two cities to communicate with one another? They will be like sister cities, sharing information and supporting one another."_

"_We can do it but I don't know if that is a good idea. If the Wraith find one city and successfully invade, they may gain information about the other that can help defeat it."_

"_We would never let that happen."_

"_And we can design a failsafe, so that if one city is compromised or we must abandon it, the link is automatically broken."_

John snapped awake and sat up, the dream still vivid in his mind. Memories of others suddenly flooded his thoughts in an onslaught he hadn't felt since before he left to meet with Kolya. Memories about Kalara and some of the people who lived there, memories about Atlantis and Kalara working together as one on projects. Kalara was younger, but she was inexperienced. She had things she could do because of her programming that Atlantis couldn't do, but she was not as strong or as powerful. Things were beginning to make sense to John that hadn't before.

Atlantis hadn't pulled away from anger, but from shock at feeling her little sister's lingering presence in John's mind. John was becoming increasingly aware that the strong bond he shared with Atlantis, and now with Kalara, had left pieces of them in him and pieces of him with them. Kalara had told him they were one, and he was just now seeing what she meant. The bond was even stronger with Atlantis. He didn't know if it was because he'd been here longer, or if it just was, because of who they were.

He was a little scared by the discovery, but he also found it strangely comforting. He was part of Atlantis and she was part of him. He found that exciting. He could hardly wait to tell Rodney that the cities had the ability to communicate. It obviously wasn't working right now, which gave Rodney another job for when he got home. John almost laughed at his mental picture of the physicist ranting and raving about not being superman.

"Colonel, is everything okay? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

John looked at the petite nurse, smiling at him in concern. "No, I'm fine. Had a strange dream and I was just sitting here thinking about it." He lay back down and pulled the covers up a little.

"Can I get you anything?"

John returned her smile. "No, I'm good. What time is it?"

The nurse glanced at her watch. "Almost 0200. You'd better get back to sleep or Dr. Beckett will get us both."

"Yes, ma'am," John drawled with a mock salute.

"Good night, Colonel Sheppard."

John watched her check on the other two patients before making her way back to a counter at the far end, where she began working on a computer. Clasping his hands together on his chest, he lay looking at the ceiling for a while, letting images and memories that weren't his play randomly in his head. Sometimes it was confusing and sometimes it was enlightening. The people spoke Ancient and he understood every word, even some expressions he got the impression were slang. He still found that a bit freaky.

Atlantis drew closer, holding him tightly, almost protectively. At least it felt that way to him. Any other time, he might have felt smothered. But for now, after everything that had happened, after almost losing himself and her forever, it felt right. Reaching out for Atlantis like a scared child for its mother, John clung to her as tightly as she held onto him. Relaxing into her virtual arms, he fell into a peaceful and sound sleep. As he drifted off, he could hear her hum, like a lullaby, playing through his head.

oOo

"I thought you said he'd be waking up soon. I've got other things to do besides sit here, you know."

"And I remember telling you that you were officially relieved of duty for twenty-four hours to rest, which means not doing any work. If I need to confine you to the infirmary, I will. You collapsed from exhaustion, Rodney, you need to rest."

"I did not collapse. I got dizzy. I just needed to eat something."

"And you need sleep, so either crawl up in that bed behind you or go to your quarters. I want you horizontal within the next ten minutes."

"Why Carson, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Daft bugger. You'll know exactly how I feel if you don't lie down and go to sleep."

John managed to crank his eyes open as the source of the voice finally sunk in. "Rodney?" He lifted his head slightly from the pillow as he realized he'd rolled over on his stomach at some point.

"Finally! I thought you were going to sleep all day."

John squirmed until he was on his back, adjusting his position when the head of the bed came up. Yawning, he rubbed the heavy sleep from his eyes and found Rodney taking the chair beside his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mostly being annoyed. I got a little dizzy this morning at breakfast and Elizabeth notified Mother Beckett, who promptly ordered that I come back to Atlantis. He's been poking, prodding, and generally bugging the crap out of me ever since."

John frowned, remembering how worn Rodney had looked before their little coup. "Have you rested at all in the last week?" He felt a little guilty that he'd pretty much slept that entire time away while Rodney had been hard at work still.

"I've rested and I've eaten regularly. There was work still to be done repairing Kalara and then with Casnar having the gene, that opened up a whole new world of possibilities. Carson's been keeping tabs on me, at least until he brought you back last night. I'm fine."

"I'll bet you never gave yourself time to recover from before though. You were already behind on food and sleep, but you just kept pushing yourself. You need rest too, Rodney."

"So everyone keeps telling me. I thrive on this kind of panic and tension though. It's what I do." He threw up his hands in disgust. "But Carson won't listen. He says my blood sugar is hovering too low and my blood pressure is too high and keeps threatening me with IV needles. He won't let me go back for at least twenty-four hours, and only then if he's happy with all my little readings."

"Which he won't be if you don't rest," said John. "Why don't you lay down on the next bed and I'll tell you a little story of times past."

Rodney frowned and shook his head. "I don't have time for stories, Colonel. Wait. What about times past?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You've found something out, haven't you?"

John grinned mischievously. "Maybe. But you only get to hear the story if you lie down. I'll give you a hint. It's about two sister cities and how they are alike and how they are different. And how it's possible for them to communicate."

Rodney's eyes widened so much, John wondered if it was possible for them to pop out. "You mean . . . " Rodney got up so fast he almost knocked his chair over and rolled into the bed next to John's. He lay on his side with his head propped on his hand. "Okay, I'm ready for my bedtime story and I want details."

John rolled on his side to face Rodney. "Once upon a time there was a great city called Atlantis."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**FADE TO BLACK...part 16**

John told Rodney about his dreams and about what he knew of Kalara's creation and her purpose. When he finished he could almost see Rodney vibrating with excitement.

"Sister cities," Rodney breathed, sounding reverent. "That's...that's amazing! Do you realize what this means?"

"I'm guessing something really good and cool," John replied, because he was pretty sure it meant different things to the both of them.

Rodney sat up, hands gesturing madly. "It means we can be more powerful and we can do what was intended to be done. We can connect the two cities and accomplish more. I knew Kalara had research data that Atlantis lacked, and I've barely touched the surface of them, but now that I know I can search more carefully and learn more. I have to go back!" Rodney was off the bed and ready to walk out sans shoes.

Until he bumped into an angry looking Scotsman. "Get your butt back in that bed right now, Rodney!" Carson growled. "Or I'll knock you out for the next two days!"

"But I have to go!" Rodney protested. "This is important." But as he spoke he did back up and slide back onto the bed for good measure.

"Your health is more important," Carson stated, as he grabbed Rodney's arm to check his pulse.

John took pity on McKay. "My fault, Doc," he interjected. "I got Rodney wound up." He then proceeded to repeat what he'd told McKay. He watched Carson's eyes go wide.

Shaking his head, Carson pushed Rodney back against the pillows and covered him with a blanket, then he sat down on a stool he dragged between their beds. "That's bloody incredible!"

"You have no idea," John whispered, feeling Atlantis nudge into his head. She was pleased with him sharing what he knew. Atlantis was smart. She knew that Rodney could help her as much as John could. Wrapping John in warmth, Atlantis hummed softly to him, lulling him into slumber. Which John tried to resist and might have succeeded, had Carson not noticed.

"You need to rest, Colonel." Carson was up and fiddling with John's IV line before settling the covers up over his shoulders.

John sighed. "Need to use the little boy's room first."

Rodney snorted. "Catheter," he sing-songed.

"Dammit." John had known he had one, he'd just forgotten. Which meant he was more out of it than he'd realized.

"Sleep," Carson prompted.

So John let himself drift away, feeling as if he were being rocked in the warm comfort of Atlantis's virtual arms.

OoO

When John woke up again, another two days had passed. He was getting really tired of sleeping his life away, so he was feeling a bit petulant when Carson appeared, all bright-eyed and cheery.

"How are you feeling this morning, Colonel?" Carson checked John's IV line as he asked.

"Peachy!" John snapped, instantly feeling ashamed and avoiding looking at Carson. "Sorry, I'm just in a lousy mood."

Carson patted his knee. "I'm not surprised. Maybe the thought of getting rid of a few tubes and things and taking a shower might cheer you up a bit?"

John felt a flicker of excitement, even as he realized it was pretty pathetic to feel happy about a stupid shower. But there it was, that was his life at the moment. Pathetic. Still, he nodded. "That would be great, Doc." He spoke without much enthusiasm, however.

"You have to be patient, lad." Sympathy practically oozed from Carson as he set about removing the IV needle. He slid it out smoothly, not even making John wince, then slapped a bandaid over it. "One down."

"Patience isn't one of my virtues," John muttered, as he watched Carson snap on gloves. He hated this part, going so far as to close his eyes and scrunch up his face as Carson pulled back the sheet and proceeded to remove the dreaded catheter. "Shit!" John hissed, as he felt it slither out, and he had to resist the urge to curl up into the fetal position for a moment.

Carson smoothed John's gown back down, drawing the sheet over him at the same time, then he snapped his gloves off and pitched them into a nearby receptacle. "I know that better than anyone," he replied to John's earlier comment. "But you are getting better, for what's it's worth. However, you need to keep in mind that you're going to be weak and tire easy and that eating is the best way to fuel your body."

John sighed, fingers plucking at the blanket. He had a confession to make, and he knew Carson was going to be pissed. Still, he blurted it out in a rush. "I'm not really hungry right now."

"I doubt you'll feel hungry for a while." Carson dragged a stool over and sat down, his piercing gaze locked on John's face.

"I want to get better," John said softly. "Stronger. I want my life back."

Carson looked sad for a moment, but then he visibly brightened. "You will get your life back, Colonel. Just not over night. I'm going to get you some broth. If you can get it down you can have a shower. But," Carson held up a warning finger as he got up and pushed the stool aside. "Ronon will have to help you."

John could live with that. It wasn't like it would be the first time the Satedan had helped him shower. "Where's the broth?" He figured the sooner he started eating, the sooner he'd be on his feet.

Five minutes later John had barely choked down three swallows of bland broth. He eyed Carson apprehensively, fully expecting to be denied his shower. Just as Carson opened his mouth, Ronon came striding over.

"Looks like I'm right on time," he rumbled, his gaze shifting from John to Carson and back again.

"I'm ready!" John piped up, tugging the covers off him.

Carson had his arms folded over his chest, his mouth drawing into a tight line. "Maybe after lunch, Colonel, when you've got a bit more in you."

It was Ronon who replied to him. "He'll be fine, Doc. I'll take care of him." And with that he lowered the bed rail and scooped John into his arms, the back of the gown flapping as he strode towards the bathroom.

John was so surprised, and so busy grabbing at the gown to cover himself, that he didn't find the ability to speak until he was already in the bathroom. He was ready to blast Ronon when he realized the Satedan had just helped him get what he wanted, and done it right under Carson's nose. So John swallowed his anger and managed to nod at Ronon. "Thanks for the rescue."

"You have to pick your battles," Ronon replied, helping John strip off the gown then guiding him into the shower stall. He palmed the water on then simply stood there, keeping John mostly upright by gripping him tightly by one bicep. 

It was a familiar enough routine that John simply started washing up, because he was already feeling light headed so he knew his knees would be buckling soon. He lathered himself from head to thighs, which was as far as he could reach without bending over, thereby avoiding a bigger headrush than he already had, then he leaned into the water spray, letting the soap be washed off down his body, thereby cleaning the rest of him.

Two minutes later Ronon had him wrapped in a towel. Then he was grabbing scrubs from Carson and helping John get dressed. "Want to try walking?" Ronon queried, hauling John to his feet from where he had been sitting on the toilet seat.

"After I use the facilities," John replied. He watched Ronon turn around, then he emptied his bladder and stumbled over to the sink. After drying his hands he took two steps towards the door before his knees buckled.

Ronon was ready for him and hauled one of John's arms over his shoulder, supporting most of his weight. They made their way back to John's bed in this manner, letting John enjoy the illusion of almost walking there.

Carson was smoothing the clean sheets, his eyes glittering with concern as they reached him. "How are you feeling, Colonel?" He helped Ronon get John back into bed as he asked.

"Been better." John settled himself against the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt worn out but not really tired. He didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to talk to Rodney about the dreams he'd had. Dreams that Atlantis had given him as her way of explaining things. But it had been more than that. Atlantis had shown him how he could reconnect to Kalara from here, thereby helping Atlantis better connect to her little sister. They would be stronger, all of them, once he made contact, but he would have to use the chair for that and John knew Carson wasn't going to let him out of the infirmary any time soon.

"Colonel?" Carson's voice was sharp with worry.

John realized he'd zoned out a bit. "Sorry. Um...can you send for Rodney? I need to talk to him?"

Carson shook his head. "Maybe later. You need to rest."

"Did I hear my name used in vain?" Rodney interjected, as he entered the infirmary with his lap top tucked under one arm and excitement brightening his usually dour expression. He reached the bed and studied John for a moment. "You look better. Sort of."

"Thanks. Sort of," John replied, smiling at the familiar and welcome banter. "I've got more to tell you about the connections. I can connect to Kalara again, from here. Atlantis can help me and it will help her and Kalara." John was speaking in a rush, almost sounding like Rodney all wound up, but he didn't care. He wanted to get it out before Carson interrupted and kicked Rodney out so John could take a nap, or something. "I need to be in the chair though."

Rodney looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "They can use you as a type of conduit!" he exclaimed.

John nodded, not really surprised that Rodney understood exactly what he was so badly trying to explain. "Yes."

"Makes perfect sense and I was actually coming here to see if you were awake to discuss the possibility of doing just that," Rodney babbled, not taking a single breath in between. "I've been poring over the data base since you told me that Atlantis and Kalara were sister cities and it mentions the connection. It also mentions that the bond between them and one who would be a conduit."

"Which would be me!" John felt a jolt of adrenaline flooding through him, making him feel better than he had in weeks. He wanted to do this so badly, and he wanted to do it right now.

Rodney was nearly jumping up and down, hand gesticulating wildly. "This is amazing, seriously. What we, theoretically, should be able to do once you make the connection with Kalara, thereby rebonding her fully with Atlantis, there may be no limit to what we can do. Both cities will be stronger."

Because of Rodney and John's excitement, no one had noticed when Elizabeth wandered into the infirmary. She stood just a few feet away from John's bed, looking stunned as she interjected, "Is that really possible?"

"Of course it it!" John and Rodney spoke in unison, then made faces at each other.

Elizabeth moved to John's side, hope and excitement and concern all cascading across her face. "How are you feeling, John?" she asked, letting concern win out for the moment.

Which John did appreciate, so he was quick to reassure her. "I'm better. Really. I feel pretty good right now." Which was nothing less than the truth.

Which meant Carson had to burst his bubble. "What you're feeling is an adrenaline high, Colonel," he said firmly. "It won't last long and you'll be ready for a nap."

"I can nap anytime!" John had to restrain himself from bouncing in the bed. "I need to get in the chair, Carson. This is important!"

"He's right, it's very important," Rodney added, helpfully.

It was obvious, however, that Carson had no intention of being swayed. He stood there, arms crossed, stern eyes locked on John's face. "I know this is important, to all of us, but my first concern is your health and well being, Colonel. You're not ready to get in the chair and you know it."

John did know it, but it didn't make it easier to accept. He gritted his teeth for a moment, grinding them until he jaw ached, trying to figure out what it would take to get Carson to let him do this. A hand on his arm startled him to the point where he listed sideways a bit, then the hand was steadying him. It was Carson's hand. John couldn't quite stop himself from glaring at the man.

Which Carson didn't seem to take offense to. He looked sympathetic again. "When you're strong enough, Colonel, I'll let you sit in the chair and do what you need to do. That's a promise. But right now you're not strong enough and if you make the attempt you'll only set yourself back."

"Dammit!" John hissed, because he knew Carson was right and he hated the fact that he felt so damn weak and fragile. It made him feel far too vulnerable in ways he didn't even want to think about.

"We'll let you get some rest," John, Elizabeth interjected, ever the negotiator slash peacemaker. She patted his arm then turned away, gliding out of the infirmary.

Rodney looked equal parts worried and frustrated.

John knew how he felt.

Bouncing in his heels, Rodney cleared his throat. "Um...okay...get some rest and stuff and we'll talk later, Colonel." He didn't wait for John to reply, he simply bolted off in Elizabeth's wake.

"This sucks," John grumbled, slinking down into the bed and blatantly pouting.

"I want you to try a bit of applesauce then take a wee nap." Carson was in doc mode, holding out a small bowl and a spoon.

John made a face. "Not hungry." He knew he was acting like a child but he couldn't help himself. Even feeling Atlantis wrap her soothing warmth around him didn't help. It just reminded him that he was the one holding them all back from something wonderful and amazing. Something that would benefit so many. And all because he was so damn weak.

Carson tutted at him, setting the bowl and spoon on the bedside table. "You're only hurting yourself, Colonel," he chastised, but gently and without anger or disappointment in his tone.

Keeping mum, because he really didn't want to say something he would no doubt regret later, John watched Carson walk away. He started grumbling once he was alone, only for Ronon to suddenly appear at the foot of his bed. "It should be against the law for someone so big to move so quietly!" John snapped.

"I could teach you," Ronon offered, not in the least bit put out by John's anger.

"Can you teach me to sneak out of here without a sound?" John was only half jesting as he asked.

Ronon grabbed a chair and moved to slouch into it to John's left. "Like I said before, Sheppard...you need to pick your battles."

John wasn't sure he understood what Ronon meant. It wasn't like he had a choice about being in the infirmary. He hadn't asked for anything that had happened to him in the past few months to happen. And, whoa, could he feel any more sorry for himself than he was in this moment? Sheppard highly doubted it, and was disgusted at himself for indulging in it. He just couldn't seem to stop.

"Doc's right, you need to eat." Ronon reached out a long arm and snagged the bowl of applesauce. He then held it out to John. "The more you eat the stronger you get."

"Since you have excellent hearing, I know you heard me tell Carson I'm not hungry." John tried to ignore the bowl, but Ronon held it steady under his chin.

"Doesn't matter if you're hungry or not." Ronon made a show of letting go of the bowl.

John grabbed it just before it tipped over. "Hey! What are you doing?" He used both hands to cradle the bowl because he was trembling and it was hard to keep it steady with just one hand. And watching himself tremble brought home the message Ronon was trying to send him. Every little bit he could get into himself would help. It would make him that much stronger. Feeling like a complete idiot, John accepted the spoon Ronon offered him and managed to eat almost all the bowl, which was about six swallows, but it left him feeling both triumphant and overly full.

Ronon took the bowl back and grinned. "Good start."

"Doesn't feel like it." John stifled a yawn as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sleep a bit and I'll bring something else to eat when you wake up."

John nodded, getting what Ronon was doing but not sure he could handle it right now.

Apparently Ronon could read minds today, because he locked eyes with John and asked, "How badly do you want in the chair?"

A rush of memories flooded John's mind. The memory of how Kalara had felt wrapped around him, and the way Atlantis felt in this moment. She would always be there for him, and he would do the same, and in this moment he could not deny what she was feeling. She missed her little sister. If John couldn't do it for himself, then he would do it for Atlantis. "Bring it," he mumbled, feeling his eyes drifting closed.

He didn't see Ronon nod, then keep watch as he slept.

OoO

Ronon was a hard taskmaster, but John embraced him and the daily routine which included something to eat every hour on the hour, other than the twelve or so hours he slept, including naps, and walks that started in the infirmary but drifted into the hallway by day five. John felt tired in a good way by the time they got back to his bed, to find Elizabeth and Rodney waiting for them.

"You look a lot better, John," Elizabeth offered in greeting, and her smile was warm and her eyes bright as she watched him sit in a chair instead of on his bed.

"I feel better." John accepted a glass of water from Ronon and an apple.

Carson came bustling in at that moment. "He's doing much better actually. He's even managed to gain half a pound."

John circled one finger in the air. "Woo hoo." Half a pound was depressing.

"It's a grand thing," Carson insisted, waggling his own finger at John. "You've been doing well with the bland foods so we can start you on a few richer things. Richer, fattier, foods means more calories."

"Can we change the subject?" John pleaded, before taking a bite of his apple. Although he was feeling better about the half a pound thing now that he knew he was graduating to foods with more texture and taste.

Rodney jumped on John's request. "I've been doing more research about the sister cities," he announced, puffing up a bit as he realized he suddenly had a rapt audience. "Mind you, I'm only theorizing, but once Sheppard makes the connection between them and bonds them all together, I think we're going to be looking at the possibility of bringing Atlantis fully back online in everyway. And by that I mean more power to everything. More information, more weapons, better defenses and everything!"

John was happy to see Rodney so excited and he could feel the excitement rubbing off on him. He turned to Carson. "How soon can I get in the chair?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Carson's reply. The Doc rubbed at his chin for a moment, obviously considering what to say, then he folded his arms over his chest and pinned John with a stern look. "I'm very pleased with your progression, Colonel. If you keep on doing this well over the course of the next two weeks, I think I'll be willing to let you try out the chair again.

"Two weeks?" John protested, hearing his protest echoed by Rodney.

"John, don't push it." It was Elizabeth making the request. She moved to kneel by his chair. "I'm as excited by what this could mean for us and the Kalarians as you and Rodney are, but risking your health isn't an option. If you set yourself back then you're no good to anyone."

It made John wince a bit to hear her speak so plainly, but he knew she was right. So did Atlantis, who was chiding him.

_"I do not wish to lose you again, John."_

_"You won't," he promised. ___

_"Then do what you must do to be strong again."_

_He sighed dramatically feeling her ripple of amusement. "Fine, I'll be good. But it's not easy for me."_

_"I know," she whispered, then she faded into the background, a warm and vibrating presence that soothed him._

"He's doing it again," Rodney was saying, looking jealous.

"Sorry." John realized he had zoned out on them. "Atlantis just wanted to remind me not to push myself either. So I'll wait the two weeks."

Ronon dropped a heavy hand on John's shoulder. "It'll go by quick, I'll make sure of that."

John groaned, knowing that Ronon would be making him eat and exercise and sleep ad nauseam. But the end results would be worth it. "Fine, but mark it on the calendar. In two weeks I'm parking my ass in the Chair."

Everyone smiled and John found himself smiling back.

OoO

One day short of two weeks, John walked into the Chair room. Carson was so pleased with his progress that he shaved a day off as a reward. John was pretty sure that gaining an extra pound is what got him the reward, and he was happy to take it. He could almost feel himself vibrating with anticipation.

Atlantis was vibrating with pleasure.

_"Soon, you'll be with your sister again," he promised, but he felt a pang of sadness as he spoke._

_"Why are you sad, John?" Of course Atlantis felt his sorrow._

_He knew he couldn't lie to her. "I've missed Kalara."_

_Atlantis understood. "She misses you too. I can feel it."_

_The sadness turned into a ripple of hurt. Then into a bit of anger. John wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel and he was starting to have doubts. "She shut me out," he reminded Atlantis. "Maybe she won't let me back in."_

_"She will," Atlantis whispered._

"Colonel?"

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Rodney's voice at his shoulder. But Atlantis was still with him, offering him comfort by her mere presence. "We ready to do this?" John asked, plastering a smile on his face. He was worried, but he was still excited.

Rodney nodded. "Zelenka and I are ready to download and Carson's ready to wheel your scrawny butt back to the infirmary if you mess this up. So don't do anything stupid, Sheppard!" It was a warning made out of concern and they both knew.

"Smooth sailing, Rodney," John drawled, hoping he was speaking the truth. He stepped around McKay and over to the chair. Teyla and Ronon were hovering in the background and he gave them both a thumbs up. He also gave Ronon a nod of thanks, because the Satedan was the driving force behind John being here today. He had made this day possible by supporting John and pushing him and practically forcing him to get stronger. John owed him big time. They all did. "Let's do this." He sat down, placed his hands on the arm panels and felt the connection to Atlantis go deeper than ever before.

Catching his breath, John reached out, letting his mind slip away from him and travel through the space and time and starlight, searching for the other presence. He felt Kalara reaching out to him as well. Then they were touching and there was warmth threading through the pain John couldn't hide.

_"I am so sorry, John," Kalara whispered. "I have missed you."_

_John felt like he was flying because a heavy weight was suddenly lifted from his soul. "I missed you too." He understood in this moment that she had shut him out because he would not have otherwise left her. He wanted to explain everything to her, how he felt and why he felt it, but in a rush of understanding she knew it all and she forgave him even as he forgave her._

_"Sister..." Atlantis was with them now, weaving in and around and through them._

_It felt like a rush of adrenaline spiking sharply and sending John soaring so high he couldn't breathe._

He didn't know that the others watched as his body went rigid, right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he melted out of the chair onto the floor.

**THE END...of part 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**FADE TO BLACK...part 17**

John came back to awareness due to Atlantis and Kalara nudging him towards consciousness with the intensity of their concern for him.

_"I'm fine," he whispered to them, even as he struggled to make his eyes open._

_"Forgive us," Atlantis replied, wrapping her warmth around him. "Our fault."_

_John heard Carson's voice calling his name, but he ignored him for the moment to focus on Atlantis and Kalara. "What do you mean, your fault?"_

_Kalara responded. "We sort of...short-circuited you."_

_He realized she could not find a better analogy to explain. Not that she needed too. He got it. Once Atlantis and Kalara had been able to fully reconnect, through him, everything they felt became intensified. Basically, a sensory overload. Now all John had to do was convince Carson of that and to let him continue. "It's okay," he assured the sister cities. "I'm fine. I'll sweet talk my way back into the chair and we'll get to work." _

Which meant opening his eyes and smiling wanly at Carson. "Hey, Doc," John croaked, before clearing his throat and trying to sit up.

Carson pushed him back down. "How are you feeling, son?" His accent was thick with worry.

"I'm good." John pushed Carson's hand off his shoulder and managed to sit up without wobbling. He frowned to see that he had been lying on a gurney. "I was able to connect to Kalara," he explained, because a glance at the others huddled around him let John know they were waiting for more information.

Rodney looked excited. "What about Atlantis? Did she connect to Kalara?"

John nodded at McKay. "She did, hence my passing out...kind of. I'm fine, I really am." John shot a look at Carson and the Doc did not look convinced, so he continued blithely on. "They're pretty happy to be back together, and the cool thing is that they were able to bond and still communicate even though I'm not in the chair. I think I'll be able to be their conduit and keep them connected."

"Then you won't need to sit in the chair again," Carson interjected, looking like he wanted to push John back down on the gurney and rush him off to the infirmary.

"I still need to do the chair thing." John tried to look apologetic, but given how excited he was, he doubt he pulled it off. So he'd settle for being honest. "To connect Atlantis and Kalara to the point of being able to download data and exchange information and such, I have to be in the chair." He paused when Kalara whispered something to him, and John slid off the gurney and nearly did a happy dance. "We can recharge power, according to Kalara," he said, relaying the good news. 

Rodney's eyes lit up. "That's fantastic!" He grabbed John by the arm and practically pushed him back into the chair. "Time to get back to work." When Carson made a sound of protest, Rodney flapped a hand at him. "If Sheppard passes out again you can rush him off to the infirmary, strap him to a bed and practice all the voodoo rituals you like. But right now we need to do this. It's important to all of us, Carson!"

Maybe it was that argument that won the Scotsman over. John didn't care. All that mattered was that Carson backed away and let him settle in. Closing his eyes, John reconnected with Atlantis and Kalara, going deeper still than ever before, blending them all together and then he was racing through ciruits and conduits and he vaguely heard Rodney and Zelenka whooping in the background.

_"We can make more power, John."_

_Atlantis's voice in his head startled John out of the peaceful floating sensation he had been drifting in as the sisters did their thing, uploading and downloading information to Rodney's computers. They had been able to awaken some systems that they had previously believed dead. John knew that all of this information was important, but he sensed that what Atlantis was telling him was the real prize._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, devoting all his attention to her._

_Kalara's voice answered. "We can help you to create our power source."_

_It took John a moment to get what she meant. "ZPM's?" he squeaked. "We can make them?"_

_"Yes," Atlantis whispered. "We can." She sounded as giddy as John felt._

He broke the connection to the chair, but was still bonded to both cities as he opened his eyes and lurched to his feet.

Ronon was close enough to catch him by the arm and steady him. John nodded his thanks, ignored Carson who looked ready to tak him away, and stumbled his way over to where Rodney and Zelenka were hunched over their laptops. "Come with me," he ordered, yanking on Rodney's shirt.

"What? I'm busy!" Rodney shrugged him off.

So John moved to the side console, touched it lightly and watched it light up. That got Rodney's attention, drawing him and the others over in a bunch. "Watch," John commanded, closing his eyes and allowing the information that Atlantis and Kalara were feeding to him to appear on the holographic screen that popped up. He knew the information wouldn't mean anything to anyone but Rodney and Zelenka. John opened his eyes to stare at the scrolling numbers and formulas, all being translated into English. It was freaky to be able to understand it himself. Freaky, but cool.

Rodney was staring and shaking his head. "It...it's not...it's not possible."

"But is there," Zelenka countered, pointing to the formulas and diagrams with a shaky finger.

"What's there?" Elizabeth demanded, looking from Rodney to John the back at the holographic screen.

John turned to her, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "We can build ZPM's. Atlantis and Kalara have the formula. We can make our own power source."

Rodney started snapping his fingers and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Do you understand what this means?" He shook his head at them. "No, of course you don't, so let me simplify."

"Means we can bring Atlantis up to full power and potential," Zelenka interjected, causing Rodney to glare at him, which everyone ignored.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth looked dumbstruck and hopeful at the same time.

Zelenka nodded. "Yes, very serious." He pointed to the holographic screen with the information still scrolling. "Is all there. Well, I assume is all there. Will not be easy and will take time."

Rodney was watching the screen again, his attention fully focused on it. "This even includes the places we can go to get the resources and materials that we'll need. Incredible." He sounded awe-struck.

"It is incredible," John echoed, silently giving thanks to Atlantis and Kalara. He wanted to talk to them about it, he also wanted to dance and shout and celebrate with a party or something, but just then his body decided to be a traitor. Without warning John's knees buckled and he hit the floor with a thud, barely able to catch himself on his hands and knees.

While he was shaking his head to clear it from the gray fog it felt shrouded in, John became aware of movement around him. He could hear Carson mumbling to himself, then hands on him and lifting him and John wanted to protest but he couldn't seem to find the energy to form the words. He drifted in and out of awareness, coming back to clarity and finding himself decked out in scrubs and back in his infirmary bed. Giving himself the once over, John sighed at the sight of the IV taped to the back of his left hand. "Dammit!"

Carson appeared in that moment, right on cue. "You're dehydrated, Colonel." He looked grim. Before John could say anything, Carson waved a finger at him. "Let me finish. I'm not happy about what happened, but I understand why it did. I can't even imagine what it's like to be a conduit for two Atlantean cities, but it's obvious that it's draining. You've been out of it for eight hours, I'm betting you could use a bathroom run."

"Yeah, I could." Since Carson mentioned it, John was now aware that his bladder was full. He watched the Doc pull back his covers then swing a wheel chair next to the bed. With Carson's hand on his arm to support him, John slid out of bed and into the chair without protest. He watched Carson transfer his IV bag to the hook on the pole attached to the back of his chair, then they were moving across the infirmary. John waited for Carson to start yelling at him. But the journey was made in silence. John was allowed to shuffle in by himself. He did his duty, washed his hands, shuffled back out and settled into the wheel chair for the journey back to bed. Once settled under the covers, he eyed Carson expectantly. But Carson just stared back at him. John huffed a frustrated sigh. "All right already, give me the damn lecture and get it over with!"

"I'm not going to lecture you, Colonel." Carson fussed with the blankets for a moment, smoothing them over John's legs, then he folded his arms over his chest and eyed him speculatively. "What you did in that chair was amazing."

That was not what John was expecting to hear and it threw him a little. Okay, a lot. "So...you're not mad at me?"

Carson gave a wry grin. "No, I'm not mad. Concerned for your health, yes. But other than being exhausted and a bit dehydrated, you seem fine. So no lectures from me. But you're not allowed back in the chair till I say so."

"When can I get out of here?" John gestured to the infirmary in general. He hadn't asked about going back while he was working towards the goal of getting strong enough for Carson to let him sit in the chair this first time. But now that he'd accomplished that, he needed to work on getting back to his own room. He missed it. Missed the privacy it afforded.

"If you rest and eat well, I'll release you to your quarters tomorrow night." Carson held up a hand to forestall any comments. "But you will have daily check ins and Ronon will still be watching your food intake and your physical therapy. You're not to over do things, Colonel. You're doing so well, we don't want any set backs at this stage."

John was in total agreement with that one. "No, we don't," he confirmed. "I promise to be good."

Carson grinned at him. "Glad to hear it. Now I'll bring you something to eat, then you need to sleep some more."

"Anything you say," John replied, happily. In fact he closed his eyes for a cat nap while he waited for the food to arrive. And as he dozed he felt Atlantis and Kalara wrap themselves around him. Life was good.

John sent up a little prayer, asking whatever deities that would listen, to let it stay that way. Just for a little while.

OoO

John dreamed and Atlantis whispered to him. Casnar was waiting to talk to him. Which confused John and pushed him towards consciousness.

_"Casnar?" he prompted._

_"He is in the chair," Atlantis replied. "If you do the same you may communicate."_

_"Really?" That sounded so cool. _

_Atlantis was amused. "Yes, really, John._

_"Be right there."_

Without hesitation, John pushed back the covers and slid out of bed. He was pleased to see that his IV was gone, but not so happy at how cool the floor felt beneath his bare feet. A moment later he felt them warm and he chuckled softly, sending a _thank you _to Atlantis. She hummed at him in return.

Five minutes later John was in the chair and connecting to Casnar.

_"How are things?" John asked._

_"All is well," Casnar replied. "Adala is still not pleased at the changes, but she is adapting. How are you doing, John? Telyn wishes to know."_

_John felt warmed by her concern. "Tell her I'm doing great and thank you. Hey, did Kalara tell you about the ZPM thing?"_

_Casnar laughed, sounding excited. "She did and we don't really understand how it will happen, but we are pleased."_

_"When we figure it out ourselves, Rodney and I will come over and explain it better," John promised._

_"I have something to ask you." Casnar suddenly sounded nervous._

_"What is it?" John prompted, hoping that nothing was wrong._

_A moment of quiet then Casnar blurted out, "Telyn and I are to be mated and we wish you and your friends to attend."_

_John wasn't really surprised by the news, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. "Congratulations," he enthused. "That's great. When's the ceremony?"_

_"In three weeks your time. Will you come?"_

_"We'll be there." And it was a promise John intended to keep. There was more he wanted to say, but Atlantis was suddenly there, issuing a warning. He was not alone. She whispered Carson's name. Oops. John knew he was in trouble. "Got to go," he told Casnar. "See you at the ceremony." _

With that John disconnected and opened his eyes to see Carson, Ronon and Weir all standing over him. "Hey guys." John winced when they didn't react.

"Back to the infirmary with you, Colonel." Carson shoved the wheelchair towards him.

John got in without complaint, allowing Ronon to push him towards the door. "For the record, I'm sorry. I am. But Casnar needed to talk to me." He continued on before anyone could interrupt him, hoping that the news would distract Carson from his anger. "Casnar and Telyn are getting mated in three weeks and we've all been invited. Isn't that great?"

Several expressions chased themselves over Carson's face, with exasperation winning out. "You risked your health for that? Not that it's not good news. I'm happy for them. But you know better, Colonel. And you promised to be good."

"I'm sorry, Carson." John meant it. "But I'm fine. Really. And I didn't know what the news was until I got in the chair. I figured it was important. Besides, I feel fine." And he really did. A bit tired, but not worn out at all. He figured he was getting used to this connection stuff. A thought hit him and he stared up at Carson, who was keeping pace with the chair. "I can still go to my room tomorrow, right?"

"You mean later tonight, John." It was Weir who replied. "It's four am."

John hadn't realized the time. "Oh...sorry." He slouched in the chair, hearing Ronon's rumbling laugh as he pushed John through the corridors.

Carson patted his shoulder. "No harm, no foul...this time. So you should still be able to go."

"I'm going to the ceremony in three weeks to," John stated firmly. He would do whatever Carson told him to do and follow Ronon's regimen as well.

"I think we can make that happen," Carson allowed. "Barring any further surprises, set backs, or complications."

John grinned and felt himself relax. He knew it would be okay this time. Nothing was going stand in his way from reaching his goals. Not with his friends supporting him and Atlantis watching his back. This time he would come full circle.

**THE END...of part 17**

_One more part to go. Yes, I'm working on it right now._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: _Believe it or not, this is finally it. We're done. Shelly and I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. We got a big kick out of all the paranoia we stirred up (LOL). We hope you had as much fun as we did. So long til next time.

**FADE TO BLACK - Part 18**

"Are you in the chair _again? _You'd better come on or we'll be late. Teyla and Ronon are already headed for the jumper."

John opened his eyes and looked up at Rodney, smiling. "Fine, I'm coming. Kalara was just reassuring me that everything was ready on their end." He stood and straightened his uniform, grabbing his cap off the console as they passed. He wasn't a big fan of dress uniforms, but Casnar and Telyn deserved the best.

They walked for a moment before Rodney glanced at the colonel. "You've spend a lot of time with Atlantis the last three weeks. What are you guys doing anyway?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Just . . . stuff. She's been helping me with stuff from before." He hesitated, dropping his gaze to the floor before continuing. "There's still a lot of crap in my head I don't understand. Sometimes it . . . " He sighed and rubbed his temple before dropping his hand as they stepped in a transporter. "Sometimes that stuff bothers me . . . memories I still can't connect to, schematics I don't understand. She's helping me understand it all and get it filed away where it doesn't make me crazy. I don't relish the idea of being a basket case locked away in a white room again." He visibly shuddered at the thought.

Rodney was quiet a moment. "I didn't know it still bothered you. I guess I thought everything was okay."

John shrugged his shoulders again, his air of nonchalance returning. "No, but it will be, eventually. It's just going to take a while. Every day is a little better than the one before." They stepped out of the transporter and headed down the corridor. "It turns out some of the stuff those guys downloaded in my head is about Kalara or her people. She and Atlantis have been able to put some of the memories and plans in perspective for me. I think eventually it'll help us understand them both a little better."

"Wouldn't they crap down both legs if they knew you had actually made their little experiment work, but to our benefit and not theirs?" smirked Rodney.

John grinned. "Poetic justice, don't you think? Maybe the next time I'm on Earth I'll visit Purdie's prison cell and have a conversation in Ancient."

Rodney nodded enthusiastically. "I want to watch." His face sobered as the smile slowly disappeared. "They put you through hell to get here though. I can't help but think it wasn't worth it."

"ZPM, Rodney. Just think, making our own ZPMs for whenever we need them, including the base in Antarctica. This will not only save us probably, but it could save Earth some day as well. I wouldn't want to do it again, but it was worth it."

Rodney let out a puff of air. "I wouldn't want to do it again either. I'm not too good at the watch and protect thing."

John stopped and placed a strong hand on Rodney's shoulder. "I disagree. I think you made a great protector." His eyes danced as he gave Rodney a small nod and then continued into the jumper bay. "At least when you weren't whining."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and shook his head as he followed John into the jumper bay. Ronon and Teyla stood behind Jumper One with Elizabeth and Lorne. Everyone was dressed up for Telyn and Casnar's joining. John and Lorne were in their dress uniform, while Rodney had on his best Atlantis science uniform. Elizabeth had on a long, green dress and Teyla wore an Athosian dress with many layers and textures. Ronon was just dressed like Ronon, but he was clean and ready for the ceremony.

Ronon let a smile turn up the corners of his mouth as Rodney and John joined them. "So, McKay, was he flirting with his girlfriend like you said he'd be?"

John's brow furrowed as he turned to Rodney. "McKay, it's not like that and you know it," he snapped.

Rodney grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I do know it. But it's so easy to get you all in a snit about flirting with Atlantis. How can you possibly expect me to pass it up?"

John scowled and crossed his arms. "You _know _it's not like that and you make the jokes anyway?"

Rodney waved one hand at John, dismissing his concerns. "Of course I know, I'm a genius, not an idiot. I get the whole favorite son thing. And I guess that makes Kalara your aunt. I just say that stuff to annoy you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slid a pained glance at Teyla before motioning to the open jumper. "Boys, could we please be on our way to Kalara? We did promise Casnar and Telyn we'd actually be there for the ceremony."

Lorne walked in first, heading for the pilot's seat. "I've got shotgun," called Rodney, racing for the copilot's chair. John just parked himself on a bench in the back.

"I'm on light duty. I still say I could have flown the jumper," he complained.

"Aye, I'm sure you could have," said Carson, coming in the back hatch. "But I didn't think it would hurt to let someone else do it this time. Just enjoy the ride, Colonel."

Elizabeth looked pleased as she sat down beside John. "Carson, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said the physician.

A few moments later, the jumper began its descent to the gateroom. After a brief exchange between Lorne and the technician manning the gate, they rushed forward and through the wormhole.

John felt the change as they emerged on the other side and headed for the city. The sudden shift made him a little dizzy and he leaned his head back, letting it rest against the side of the jumper as he closed his eyes. He didn't completely understand it, but Kalara and Atlantis felt totally different. When the sensation of being tossed around in the air passed, he opened his eyes. And found two sets of worried eyes staring at him. Elizabeth had even latched onto his arm protectively, as if she thought he might pitch forward and off the bench. John smiled.

"Uh, guys . . . what's up?"

"You tell us," said Carson from the bench straight across from John. "You looked like you might pass out for a few moments."

"I'm fine," John said simply. Their expressions didn't change much, indicating they probably didn't believe him. "Really, I'm fine. It's just . . . the bond between me and Atlantis and Kalara has deepened quite a bit in the last few weeks and . . . the change from Atlantis to Kalara was a little . . . startling."

Elizabeth frowned at him and shot a quick sideways glance at Carson before returning her attention to John. "What are you saying . . . that you can feel the city from here?"

John chuckled. "I can feel her a little from Atlantis, but when we went through the gate, it went from Atlantis being the one in my head to Kalara. It's hard to explain. I usually stay connected at a level I used to get only from sitting in the chair. They're . . . like a part of me now. But they have different personalities, different programming, different abilities. Switching from one to the other . . . it's kind of disorienting for a second."

Carson's frown deepened and he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "I had no idea you were that connected. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not."

"It's a good thing, Carson, it just takes a little getting used to. They're . . . helping me."

Carson nodded that he understood, making John grateful that he wouldn't have to explain again. "Aye, I guess they are at that. You're scans have been calming down lately, getting closer to normal. You seem to be having less headaches, as well."

"We're here," called Rodney as Lorne set the jumper down.

John smiled at Carson and put one hand on Elizabeth's, which still clutched his arm. "I have been feeling better, not only because of what Atlantis and Kalara are doing, but also my team. Ronon's little schedule is getting me back in shape and Teyla and Rodney have been helping as well. Guess I'm pretty lucky."

Elizabeth squeezed his arm once before releasing her grip. "Yes, you are. And I'm glad you realize it."

John nodded as he stood up. "I do. Believe me, I do."

The back hatch dropped open and they joined the two girls waiting outside to escort them to the ceremony. By the time they arrived, it was almost time to begin, so the Lanteans were shown quickly to their seats. Strange, almost medieval music played as an old man in a long, thick blue robe slowly made his way from a side door to the center of the stage area. John sat between Rodney and Elizabeth, with Ronon and Teyla sitting beside Rodney and Lorne sitting on the other side of Elizabeth.

Rodney snickered and John elbowed him in the ribs. After a low grunt, Rodney leaned over to John. "You gotta love the cone-head hat."

John hadn't paid much attention to the elaborate hat that sat on the priest's, or whatever he was, head. It was made of the same blue material and seemed to be in the shape of a cone almost eighteen inches long. John bit down on his lip, refusing to laugh. He was thankful when Casnar and Telyn came out of a door on the opposite side of the stage area. Telyn had on a billowing peach dress with a thin, wispy layer of the same color on top. A ring of flowers crowned her head. Casnar had on what appeared to be a dress uniform, with black pants and a long, black tunic. They stopped in front of the robed old man.

"Haec caerimonaea huillic conjungere Casnar atque Telyn accedere desuper istea acetas

praeteritus."

Rodney wrinkled his brow and leaned over John's lap, elbowing him in the gut as he did so. "Elizabeth, did you understand that?" he whispered.

Elizabeth tilted her head toward Rodney, keeping her eyes on the man in front. "Something about a ceremony, I think. It's Ancient, but an odd dialect. I'm only catching a few words."

John grunted and pulled Rodney's arm out of his stomach. "He said this ceremony to join Casnar and Telyn was from times long past," he translated in a quiet, but irritated tone. Rodney and Elizabeth stared at him.

"You understood that?" asked Rodney.

John frowned as the old man continued to speak in the Ancient language. "Yes, I understand it, I just can't hear it over you two. If you'll be quiet, I'll translate."

Elizabeth and Rodney sat in attentive, if slightly shocked silence as John translated the rest of the ceremony. Apparently Kalara and Atlantis _had_ taught John a lot. At the end of the ceremony, Casnar and Telyn were asked to announce their vitaeamicae, or life-friends. They caught everyone off guard when they designated John and Rodney, waving at them to come forward. The two men stared wide-eyed at one another for a moment before getting out of their chairs and stumbling over to the nearest aisle.

Once at the front, Casnar placed a long strand of leather with a small blue crystal over John's head and Telyn did the same for Rodney. The four were given clear glass goblets more elegant than they had imagined existed in this world. John and Rodney were relieved that they recognized the juice in the glasses, happy they would not have to risk offending anyone by refusing to drink.

"Intra honoris de amicae, intra honoris de vitae," said the old man. Rodney and John followed Casnar and Telyn's lead, raising their glasses until the four met with a distinct clinking sound, and then they drained their glasses.

The room erupted in loud yells and laughter as everyone stood and began rushing forward to congratulate the new couple. John and Rodney smiled and spoke to several as they let the crowd surge around them and eased back to join the others.

Elizabeth was smiling and John thought her eyes might be a little misty. She sighed heavily. "That was a beautiful toast. In honor of friends, in honor of life. _That _part I understood."

Rodney was almost on tip toes as he studied the room, suddenly grinning and giving them a wave. "I'll be over there," he said just before he disappeared into the crowd. John frowned and stared after him.

"Food table," said Lorne. The rest of them relaxed and nodded their head. They milled around, talking to the people they recognized and trying to get a feel for how the new government was working out. John was standing between Elizabeth and Teyla when Adala slid through the crowd to stand before him.

"John, I am so glad you could make it. I have missed you," she said breathily. Her slender form was emphasized by the sleek and somewhat tight maroon dress she wore. "I was hoping to see you."

John pasted a smile on his face, wishing he had seen her coming so he could have hid. "Lady Adala, beautiful as ever."

She smiled and batted her eyes. John thought Elizabeth was either going to laugh out loud or belt her one, but the diplomat did neither. "Lady Adala, it's good to see you. I hope things are going well."

Adala completely ignored Elizabeth. "John, I was wondering if we could talk. I have something very important to discuss with you." Her sultry voice or the way she leaned her body into John's was not lost on the Colonel or the people with him.

"Uh, sure, we can talk." John swallowed and ignored the part of his brain commanding him to run. _I could take care of her for you, _said a familiar voice in his head.

_Not necessary. _John smiled and took Adala's arm, leading her to the side of the room under the watchful stares of Elizabeth and Teyla. "What did you want to talk about?"

Adala ran her index finger down the side of John's face, giving him the shivers. He distinctly remembered her doing that while telling him he was her slave. "I was hoping I could talk you into staying. Even though I am no longer ruler, I still have much to offer. And I have been told I am not unpleasant to look at. You are a fine man, John Sheppard and I believe we could have many strong children together."

John was thrilled he hadn't been eating or drinking when Adala made her request, because his reaction might have been insulting. He took a deep breath and smiled sweetly as he backed up a step to try and regain his personal space. "I, uh, thank you for the very generous offer, Adala, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm needed in Atlantis and I know as a leader you understand the burden of responsibility. But as beautiful and talented as you are, I'm sure you'll find someone here who could, uh, make you happy."

Adala's lower lip pressed forward into a pout, but she gave a small nod. "I understand, John. I wish it could be different. I can feel the attraction between us. But you are right, we each have our duties to fulfill and we must put that first. Remember me, John Sheppard." She leaned forward and planted her lips firmly on his, catching him totally off guard. Her tongue darted quickly into this mouth and then she pulled away and was gone, disappearing through the crowd before John even regained his balance.

"Kirk, just like I said."

John slowly rubbed his mouth and then looked around to Rodney, shoving food into his mouth as he nodded his head. Elizabeth, Teyla, and Ronon stood beside him with broad grins on their face. John felt his face flush as he diverted his eyes.

"I take it that wasn't too unpleasant," quipped Elizabeth.

John snorted lightly, rubbing his chin as he remembered Adala's touch and noticed how he could still smell her delicate scent. A touch of a smile ghosted his lips. "I think I'll live."

"Oh, that's just peachy," complained Rodney. "How do you do that?"

John shrugged his shoulders, trying not to smile. Rodney just sighed loudly and quirked his lips in a grimace. "Never mind, like I said before, Kirk. She makes you a slave, has you whipped, and still kisses you. Go figure."

Teyla raised one eyebrow slightly as she looked at Rodney. "Perhaps it is John's turn to have something good happen to him. He has been through many months of pain and uncertainty. You should not begrudge him any act of kindness."

John glanced at Rodney, almost enjoying the look of guilt that crossed the scientist's face. He really hated it when Rodney called him Kirk and he had told the man just that on several occasions. Revenge via Teyla was a lot more satisfying than complaining to Rodney, yet again. But it was definitely time to leave this subject and move on to something else. John straightened and pointed across the room.

"Hey, look. Casnar and Telyn aren't surrounded any more. Let's go congratulate the happy couple and find out what Rodney and I have signed up for." Without waiting, John headed across the room, certain that the others would follow.

Ronon leaned over toward Teyla and whispered, "Not a very smooth transition, but effective."

Teyla just smiled and followed him, nodding at the grin Elizabeth shot her.

John couldn't help but smile at Casnar and Telyn, their faces looking like they might explode from excitement at any minute. "I told you guys that you made a cute couple. I'm glad you finally listened."

Telyn looked up at Casnar and sighed. "I am happy as well." She shifted her gaze to John and the others coming up behind him. "I can never thank you enough for helping us get together and for enabling us to be joined."

"Hey, what is this friends for life thing?" asked Rodney, tilting his head to one side.

"Life-friends," corrected Casnar brightly. "It is a great honor, only bestowed on those we are very close to. It means that we will share our lives with one another. We will contact one another to share times of extreme happiness and for support during times of pain or grief."

Rodney's mouth dropped open for a second. "Oh . . . sounds like . . . fun."

John rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, that's what I try to do. We are very honored."

Casnar and Telyn laughed. "You and Rodney are always so amusing," said Telyn.

"You have no idea," muttered Elizabeth, putting a smile on the faces of Teyla and Ronon.

Casnar's face suddenly got serious. "John, I wanted to speak to you of Kalara. She is . . . amazing. She is always with me. I can feel her, even when I am not in the chair. If I touch a wall anywhere in the city, I can reach out to her and communicate. Is this normal?"

John smiled and took a deep breath. "It's normal. I know it's kind of freaky at first, but you'll get used to it. After a while, you'll miss it if it's not there. And if you're away from her for very long . . . it's like someone ripped out something important, something you need to survive. You'll miss her so badly it hurts, physically hurts. Just . . . just hope that never happens. Embrace her. She'll take care of you in ways humans can't." John suddenly remembered the others were there listening, and he chastised himself for not pulling Casnar aside to talk privately.

Casnar nodded, as if he understood. "I am beginning to feel comfortable with her already. She makes me feel . . . at home. I feel as though I belong here, as if I was meant to be here."

John's grin broadened. "Casnar, I know _exactly _what you mean."

Casnar abruptly sobered. "We kept you from Atlantis. John, I'm so sorry, I did not realize."

John waved one hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't understand, and even then you were kind to us. Besides, Kalara helped me, so it wasn't as bad as when . . . as other times when I was separated from Atlantis."

Casnar gave a small nod, still looking guilty. "You are a good man, John."

John blew out a breath, wondering how many more embarrassing moments were in store for the day. "Hey, Carson said they were going to try the gene therapy on a few people so you'd have some help with the city."

"Yes, we have selected ten technicians that will be able to help with running and repairing the city. I understand it may not work on all of them, but it would still be a great help to have others that are capable of activating the equipment."

"I'm supposed to come back with Carson so I can do some training with anyone who actually ends up getting the gene," said Rodney.

Telyn stepped over to give Rodney a quick kill on the cheek. Rodney stood frozen in place until after she had moved back to Casnar and taken his arm in hers. "Uh . . . what was that for?"

"For getting Casnar some help so that he may spend more time with me," said Telyn.

John put his hands on his hips as he stared at Rodney. "Well at least the women who kiss me aren't married."

oOo

John was beginning a check of his vest for the third time when Ronon and Teyla walked into the gateroom. Teyla's eyes widened, as if she were surprised to see him. "Colonel, you are early."

John grinned and dropped his hands. "I know. Guess I'm a little antsy this morning. I couldn't sit around my quarters any more."

Teyla exchanged a smile with Ronon before looking back to John. "I understand. This is your first mission in a long time."

"A very long time," added John. The trip to turn himself over to Kolya didn't count as a mission in John's book. He took a deep breath and looked up at the gate. "For a while . . . I didn't think this would ever happen again. For a long time . . . " He shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. He'd been completely lost with no way to get home and no hope he'd ever get there again. How do you tell that to the people who were trying to get you back?

"John." He looked up into Teyla's face as she stood in front of him. "It was a long hard battle, a difficult trip for all of us. But we stood together and we are all here now. That is what is important."

John nodded, trying to swallow around the constriction in his throat. How could he ever thank these people for all they had done for him? If not for their strength, their tenacity, he'd be dead or worse. The thought of life in that chaos of tangled memories and information and without his friends or Atlantis was a fate worse than death. It had almost been his fate.

"What's everyone already doing here? I'm early for once and everyone is standing here like I'm late."

John and Teyla grinned at one another as Rodney stormed across the room. John turned to face Rodney. "It's okay. We were just talking."

Rodney looked at him with a frown for a few moments, and then his expression softened. "First actual scheduled mission in a while. Are you ready?"

"He's ready," said Ronon with a smile. "I made sure of that."

John returned the grin. "I'll vouch for that." He shuffled his feet for a moment before making himself look at his teammates. "Look, guys . . . you know I'm no good at this. But I really need to tell you, uh, thanks for everything. You guys gave up your time and . . . well, you gave up your life for a while to take care of me. I just want you to know . . . well, I just need to say . . . uh . . . "

"Oh, for heaven's sake, we get it already," said Rodney impatiently. "Even I'm not that inarticulate."

Teyla continued to look at John with a smile, giving him a small, understanding nod. "You are welcome, John."

John let out a nervous breath and returned her nod. Ronon also gave a small nod of his head, letting John know he knew what his friend was trying to say, even if he couldn't seem to say it. John breathed out a long sigh of relief and looked around at a smiling Elizabeth, watching from the balcony above. "Dial us up," he said.

oOo

Elizabeth stood and stretched, walking out to look at the gateroom below. She glanced down at Chuck. "How long has it been?"

Chuck looked at a reading on one of the consoles. "Seven hours and fifty-nine minutes. They're due in –"

The alarm sounded loudly, making Elizabeth jump just before she broke out in a smile. "They're on time," she said with relief.

Chuck smiled and nodded. "I'm getting the Colonel's IDC. And we are now eight hours on the nose. They are exactly on time."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Right on time. Has that ever happened before?"

Chuck grinned. "Not for Colonel Sheppard's team."

Elizabeth gave a small nod. "Hopefully that's a good sign." She stepped forward and headed down the stairs as the team of four walked through the gate. They were all upright and walking, with no sign of blood and no sounds of weapon fire. Could it be? As she reached the bottom step, John walked up to her.

"We met the Terrathians, an agricultural people with good crops and an abundance of a mineral Rodney thinks might be important in making the ZPMs," he reported. John waved to a sack Ronon was carrying. "They even sent samples for us to try."

"Tasty, too," said Rodney with a big smile.

"The mineral?" asked Elizabeth, furrowing her brow.

"No, the fruit and vegetables," said Ronon. "McKay has the mineral samples."

"Oh," she said, feeling silly at the mistake. She looked them over, letting it sink in that they were really okay. "It looks like you had a peaceful mission. You even came back on time."

Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "We were done fifteen minutes ago, but Sheppard made us wait to dial in so that we would be exactly on time."

John grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I thought you might appreciate a calm appearance at the prearranged time for a change."

Elizabeth held back the chuckle she felt forming. "Yes, well, I do appreciate the thought. It was much nicer than early with wounded or late with missing people or under fire. Think we could make a habit of this?"

John turned and exchanged looks with his team before turning back to Elizabeth. "Probably not, so enjoy it while it lasts."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "Well, can't blame me for trying. Why don't you let Carson do his thing and we'll debrief in an hour. And John." She waited until he turned back to face her. "It's good to have you back."

John's face lit up with a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. "It's good to be back."

THE END


End file.
